A day in the Life
by Bumbles217
Summary: Poor Sari is kidnapped by the 'Cons from right under Bumblebee's nose. What do they need her for? Sari is wondering the same question, but then again, maybe Decepticons aren't as bad as people say..... *A Blitzwing/Starscream/Sari friendship story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everybody! This one story I actually dreamt about, and I just had to put it on virtual paper. I'd tell you my dream, but that'd be giving away a lot of the story-line, So here it goes. Takes place after "**_**A bridge too close**_**" Slight spoilers here and there. All characters belong to Transformers Animated and Hasbro. I own nothing.**

**--**

Starscream growled and bit back another insult. Here he was, out in space, a floating head. How embarrassing. Fortunately he had managed to drift away from Megatron. The lucky slagger, he still had a body. Now they were just waiting to be found.

"Do you think there's any chance in the slightest that we'll be found? Or that some portal will come along and whisk us back to Earth?" Starscream sneered. "Oooh, shut up." Megatron growled. Starscream snorted and pushed himself farther away from his ex-leader.

"FOR PRIMUS SAKE!! WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN ALREADY!! A PORTAL, A BLACK HOLE, A PASSING SHIP, ANYTHING TO GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!!" Starscream finally shouted.

It was funny, because right then they heard a whirling noise. Two stars a couple hundred yards away from them had started to spark and fizzle. In two big flashes of flame and light, they exploded. There was a quick eerie silence before they felt a sucking sensation pulling at them. A dark, circular blotch started swirling around like an out of control top.

Pretty soon the black hole was at full speed and was pulling everything in. Starscream smirked, seeing his chance. He gave himself an extra push and was pulled inside. "See ya, chum!" he called back as the black hole snapped shut.

"STAAAAARRRRSCRREEAAMMMMMM!!" Megatron shouted as everything became quiet again.

_Back on Earth……_

Lugnut irritably kicked a piece of concrete over that had fallen from the ceiling during the battle. The place was in ruin, and they didn't have a leader. Not even Starscream was around to give them orders.

"It is that traitorous pile of scrap metal's fault our great and wise leader, Megatron is gone!" he growled. Blitzwing picked up an armful of rocks and dropped them in a big carrier bin. "Perhaps if ze constructicons vould get back early ve could finish zis repair job early." he suggested. "But then again, it vould go along much faster if a certain 'con vould help us more!" he shouted down the hallway.

Blackarachnia strode in and snorted at him. "What are you talking about? I work just as much as either of you do." "We would not even be doing this if Megatron was here." Lugnut muttered as he tossed a piece of dented metal into the bin.

"Unlike somevone who vas off trying to get rid of zhat disgusting, organic, half of herself." Blitzwing growled. "I'll show you what kind of damage an organic can do!" she spat, sinking down into a fighter's crouch.

Blitzwing's calm, Icy face whirled around to his Hothead face. "ZEN I VILL SQUASH JOU LIKE ZE BUG THAT JOU ARE!!" He yelled back. Blackarachnia narrowed her eyes and hissed. Blitzwing lowered his gun barrels which wined as they started up. Just as they were about to attack, there was a flash of black light, a clanging noise, and an angry, "Ouch!"

Blackarachnia loosened her muscles and Blitzwing lowered his guns and switched back to his Icy face. The three walked over to where the noise was and saw Starscream's disembodied head lying on the ground. "Wait, I thought Starscream was sent through the space bridge, how is he here?"

Starscream glared up at her and snapped, "Do not speak as if I, your new TRUE leader, were not here! And yes, fortunately for you lesser bots, I have returned and I'm ready to continue our conquest of Cybertron.!" He stated.

"No! Lies, all of it! Megatron is our true leader! What did you do to him?" Lugnut snapped. "I have done nothing! That old fool was stupid enough not follow me through the portal, and now I am back. So follow me, or scrounge out a miserable existence while the Autobot scum gloat at their victory!" Starscream declared.

Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Blackarachnia all pondered this for a minute. Starscream had proven to be very egotistical, but he was a decent leader. He had done well until Megatron had gotten his body back and "killed" him. And if it was one thing they wanted especially, it was revenge, and by the sounds of it, Starscream was going to give them that and more.

Blackarachnia picked up his head and looked at him. "Very well, we will follow you…..Lord Starscream." "Now that's more like it." He smirked as she carried him over to his body lying against the wall.

She set his head down between his shoulders where he should have gone. There was flash of white light and a loud crackling noise. Starscream stood up and gave his arms and legs a few shakes, getting used to having limbs again.

"Okay, we got jour body back. Now vhat?" Blitzwing asked. Starscream smirked and walked to the big super computer built into the wall. "First, we should repair ourselves, no point in taking on the enemy in our weakened states. Then we focus on repairing the Space bridge. Again. Speaking of which, where are those constructicons?" he said, looking around the room.

"Zey vent off around the state to get supplies and more oil, they vill be back in a few days." Blitzwing reported. Starscream snorted. "I would be impressed if they decided to come back at all. Cowards."

"Lord Starscream, how are we going to repair ourselves? Our only base is in ruin, the Nemesis is useless, and we do not know how long these repairs will take." Lugnut asked.

Starscream smirked as he brought up a picture on the screen. "This human child, Sari Sumdac, is the answer." He said, pointing to her smiling picture on the monitor. "Oh? And how is she the answer to our problems, O great one?" Blackarachnia drawled.

He ignored her and continued. "She bears the key that has been charged with the all-spark, as you all already know. We have gotten it before, we can get it again. One of us simply will have to go after her when she is most vulnerable. Outside the base, away from those pesky Autobots. We bring her back here, she repairs us, and keeps repairing us and our materials until we are ready and strong enough to eliminate those Autobot scum bags, and together we could rule Cybertron!!" He declared.

The three-some grinned. It was a brilliant plan, very thought out. And with the key and the girl on their side, the Autobots wouldn't be able to attack or attempt to get her back without the possibility of her getting hurt. It was fool proof.

"I'm liking the sound of this." "Jour plan iz very vell thought out." "I doubt Megatron would come up with something that brilliant!" They all agreed.

"Then its decided, we get the girl, get our stuff together and become the four most powerful Mechs these worlds have ever seen!"" He yelled. "Who shall go retrieve the girl?"

Starscream looked at them and started thinking. Lugnut was needed for repairs, and he was going to need a flyer, so Blackarachnia was out. That only left Blitzwing as the most logical choice.

"Blitzwing, go capture the human child, bring her back functional! Disarm the yellow autobot if you must, just bring me the girl! They are headed down, East Dowell road. Alone. Get them!" Starscream ordered.

Blitzwing snickered excitedly and took off into the sky. Blackarachnia walked up to Starscream and put her hands on her hips. "Hmm, being out in a space as a disembodied head really did wonders for you didn't it 'Screamer?" she jeered. It was going to be a long Solar-Cycle.

Sari rolled her eyes and gazed out the window. She knew Bumblebee could get full of himself at times, but this was ridiculous. "Bumblebee, did you really have to take me along for your drive? They're just tires." "Not just any tires Sari! These are dual-action, road gripping, pure 100 rubber imported from Sweden. You know those guys they make good stuff! They're lightly padded with traction powder when being molded to for smooth, relaxing ride." He said, switching lanes.

"You sound like Swindle." she said, grinning. "Did I mention that they are water proof, Fire proof, melting proof and _bullet _proof?"

Sari opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a loud, accented voice.

"OHOHOHOHO! I HOPE ZEY ARE ICE PROOF!! AHAHAHA!" Blitzwing shouted as he zoomed towards him.

"Slag!" Bumblebee shouted as jammed on the gas pedal, allowing to shoot forward. Blitzwing kept up with them without even altering his pace. Sari clutched the seat as Bumblebee raced around the corner, and careened into a park. Everyone shrieked and ran off in different directions.

Sari leaped out of Bumblebee as he transformed and drew his stingers. Blitzwing landed gracefully on his feet a few yards away.

"Hand over ze girl and no one gets hurt." He stated, holding his hand out. "Over my off-lined body!" Bumblebee shouted back. He raised his hands and blasted a bolt of electricity at the Jet-bot. Blitzwing leaped into the air and, while dodging his stingers, swiped at Bumblebee, sending him flying.

He arched back around and froze him on the ground where he lay. Bumblebee growled and grunted with the effort of trying to get himself free, but to no avail. "Bumblebee!" Sari shrieked as she ran over to help him. Right when she was a good ten yards away, Blitzwing dived out of the sky and with a swipe of his hand, picked her up and started flying back towards Decepticon head quarters.

"Put me down!! I need to help him!" She yelled as the park grew farther and farther away. "I think not. Ve are going back to base now." He replied calmly. In his hands, Sari shuddered. What was going to happen to her?

After watching Blitzwing take Sari from right in front of him, Bumblebee went crazy. He thrashed around, trying to get rid of the icy encasing. Finally with a loud snap, he broke free and stood up. Blitzwing was just a black and purple dot on the horizon, there was no way he could catch them now. Knowing he was going to need plenty of back-up, he leaped onto the road, transformed, and started driving back to the Plant.

"Stupid Tires." He grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again. You can't imagine how surprised I was when I checked my E-mail this afternoon. Five people added me to their story alert after just one day of the story being up! Thanks everybody. Anyway, here's chapter two. All characters belong to Hasbro, I own nothing.**_

Bumblebee hurtled down the final stretch that led into the lot of the Autobot base. He careened into the doorway without slowing down, and in doing so, slammed into Ratchet. Bumblebee clumsily transformed and the two landed in a confusing heap.

"Watch where you're going kid!" Ratchet snapped as Bumblebee leaped off of him. "What's going on?" Optimus asked as he came in with Bulkhead and Prowl following behind. "IwasdrivingdowntheroadwhenBlitzwingcameandtookSariaway!!" He sputtered out.

"Calm down Bumblebee, What happened?" Prowl asked. Bumblebee took a breath and continued. "Sari and I were driving down the road when Blitzwing came out of nowhere, I tried to fight him but he froze me on the ground, and then he…..he, took Sari away, but I don't know where." He finally answered.

An eerie, uneasy silence filled the room after Bumblebee spoke. That's when everyone exploded. "WHAT!?" "HOW COULD YOU LET BLITZWING GET TO HER?!" "PRIMUS KNOWS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER!!" They all yelled. "Everyone calm down! This isn't going to help Sari, right now, we need to go look where she most likely be, The Decepticon base. They must've needed her key for something, and they wanted to take her with them so we wouldn't attack." Optimus reasoned.

"Well then they have another thing coming!" Prowl growled, tensing his muscles. "Everyone, get ready for battle. We invade in an hour." Optimus said.

* * *

Confused and terrified, Sari clung to Blitzwing's hand. What did they want with her? What use did she pose? Bargaining tool maybe? She did also have her key with her, that was a big factor. Either way, she felt scared without the presence of Bumblebee or Prowl or Ratchet, or any of the guys.

Blitzwing altered his direction a little bit so he was headed directly for the mines. The task had been fairly simple, The Autobot had been an easy target to attack and defeat. And the little human girl was no trouble at all. It was strange to see her so attached to the yellow 'bot. Anyone who showed that kind of care on the battlefield would never stay on-line for long. "Odd things, humans." He said to himself.

He glanced down at the human girl in his hands-what was her name? Sari? Anyway she looked overall scared and mostly worried. Hmph, as well she should be. Who knows what Starscream was going to do to her if she didn't comply. Oh well, he would just have to keep an optic on her, after all, how could she heal them if she wasn't functional herself? Blitzwing shook himself as he neared the big opening in the roof of their base. Time to meet the family…..

Sari dared to look over the edge of Blitzwing's black hand. They were back at the base the Autobots had fought in against Starscream and his Clones. She thought that Blitzwing would land on his feet and set her down, but he kept getting closer and closer, to an almost dangerous part of the ground.

"Eeeeeekkk!" she shrieked as they were about to hit the ground. At the last minute, Blitzwing sharply banked up right and parted his hands so that Sari fell a few feet onto the grey-ish purple ground. Blitzwing curved back around and landed near the doorway, blocking her__escape.

"All right BlitzBrain, what do you want with me?" She growled, standing up. "Not me, zem." He said pointing across the room. Confused, she turned, only to see BlackArachnia and Lugnut standing behind her. Letting out a small, scared squeak, she backed up a few paces. "How goes it kid?" Blackarachnia casually asked.

"I was fine until you decepti-creeps came and kidnapped me! What do you want with me anyway? Because I know you didn't organize this by yourself."

"You're right, they didn't." An all-too familiar voice hissed from above. Starscream grinned and glided down from his perch on the inner wall. He landed casually in front of her. "No….No, NO! It can't be! You were thrown into space with Megatron! I saw it! How did you come back?" Starscream only snickered. "Do not fret so much girl, All that matters is that I'm here, and we have your key to help us with our rise to power."

"No! I won't do it!" She growled, turning his back on him. Starscream sighed. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, That is a shame, we'll just have to force you." Before she could ask what he meant, he leaped forward and pinned her down underneath his claws like a cat that had pinned a mouse. She tried to wriggle free but he was strong, and relentless. "I don't think so, girl. Now, either I can hold you here all night, or you can listen to, and obey us. Your choice"

"Forget it!" she spat. Starscream growled and pressed harder into her skin with his claw tips. She squeaked and tried to move as it became harder to breath. He held her like that for about a full minute, when she started seeing spots and blurs of color.

Blitzwing couldn't help but give her a quick scan. At this rate, she would suffocate. He knew she was too important to be killed. "Perhaps it vould be vise to let her go Starscream, remember how valuable she iz." He said. Starscream gave her a quick squeeze before letting go. She gratefully sucked in air.

"See to that she is questioned and taken care of." He ordered. He spread his dark pink and silver wings, and took off into the sky. After getting in enough air, Sari sat up and looked at everyone. "Well, you heard him, see to her." Blackarachnia told Blitzwing. "Vhat?! Vhy do I have to see to her?" His face whirled around to Random. "Ohoho! I mean veally! I'm seeing her vight now! Ahaha!" he cackled.

Blackarachnia growled and gave him a glare. "You were the one who expressed general concern over her, its only fair that you should watch over her. Just do it!" Blitzwing looked at the Femme and then at Sari. "All vight, you two should probably continue vorking, I'll question her." he finally agreed. The two nodded and continued cleaning up. Blitzwing turned and started walking down the big hallway. Sari quickly jumped up and ran after him.

* * *

Blitzwing suppressed a growl as he walked down the cool, dim hallway. Why did he have to get stuck with the child? It hadn't been concern he had felt, Decepticons didn't feel concern. No, what he had felt was urgency. She was an important bargaining tool, nothing more. But he will admit, when he watched Starscream practically choking her, he had felt something, deep, deep in his spark. What was it called? Sympathy? He put it in the back of his mind and turned into his room.

Sari actually didn't mind being around Blitzwing. Sure he had done some pretty bad things in the past, but then just now he had been the one that had told Starscream to let go of her, and he agreed to watch her. Maybe he did care, deep down.

She followed him as he turned into a big, almost cavernous room with small cliffs jutting out from the sides, probably for him to sleep or relax on. Another odd thing was that there were large hoops hanging by rope from the ceiling, big enough for him to fly through. Training purposes maybe?

Other than that, He had a desk with a large computer monitor above it and a chair to sit in. For a bed, there was what looked like a large, smoothed out ditch in the ground that was filled with scraps of cloth, small leaves, moss, and what looked like wild cotton.

Blitzwing walked over to his desk, sat down, and started typing. "I'll be vith jou in a minute." he said without turning around. Curious, she started walking around the room, looking at different parts of machinery and papers that were lying around. She gave a small shiver. It was cold in here, how could they stand it?

"Are you cold?" Sari jumped. She hadn't noticed him sneak up on her. He hadn't made a single noise. "No, not really. Nice place you got here, I like the color of the stone, its purple, like you." Blitzwing looked around the room. He never really paid attention. "Yes, I guess it iz." He looked back at the spot where she had been, but she was gone.

He turned around and looked almost wildly around the room. Where was she?! "What are those for?" a curious voice asked. Relieved, he turned around to look at her. She had been standing directly behind him, staring straight up.

He followed her gaze upward and looked at the big metal hoops hanging from the ceiling. "Oh, zey are for training purposes, to help with flight accuracy." "I want to see you go through them!" she chirped. "Later, but right now, I need to ask jou a few things." He padded over to a space against the wall that went inward a little bit, like a cave.

He sat down and made a motion for her to follow. She hurried over and sat directly in front of him. "State your name." "Sari, Sari Sumdac." "Age" "Eight." "Father's name." "Isaac Sumdac." "Mother's name." She was quiet. "Vhy are jou silent?" he demanded.

"I don't have a mom, there's not even a record on if I even exist." she said quietly. Sari looked away. She had heard people on the street describing Blitzwing as, "unimaginably cruel" She didn't want him to see her tears. "Are jou well enough to continue?" he asked. She sniffed and looked back at him. "Okay."

For the last twenty minutes, Blitzwing interrogated her on various things. Mostly on her personal life and background. "Vell, zhat about vraps it up. Lets go see if Starscream is back." She flinched at just the mention of the name. "Don't vorry, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything, and Blackarachnia vill be zhere too. She cares about jou."

He stood up and walked out. She quickly tried standing but her legs had fallen asleep. She clumsily fell forward again. Blitzwing looked in the doorway. "Are jou coming?" "Yeah, my legs fell asleep, that's all. She made another attempt to stand after stretching but to no avail.

"Jou're acting just like a sparkling learning to valk!" he said rolling his eyes. Before she could ask what he meant, he had walked back in, picked her up, and walked back out. Without her trailing behind him, he covered the hallway in about three strides before walking into the main area. "Is he back yet?" he asked. A loud roaring filled the place. Everyone looked up as Starscream transformed, dropped a couple hundred feet, and landed with a loud bam on the floor.

Sari flinched and sat back a little at the un-settling noise. "Did everything go well?" Starscream said in a mocking tone as he walked up to Blitzwing. "Yes, she answered every time." "Good, Good. Now, Lugnut, Blitzwing, I was out scouting a few minutes ago when I spotted an oil rig just off the coast, we'll get what we need there. Transform and Rise up!" he ordered.

Lugnut and Starscream transformed and took off into the eastern sky, but Blitzwing remained. "_Blitzwing! Do as I say!"_ Starscream said over their communicators. "_I'll be right zhere." _He answered. Starscream broke the connection. "What's wrong?" Sari asked. "I do not know if I should take you vith me, or just leave you here."

"Just leave me here, I want to look around more." He bent down and she jumped off his hand. Forgetting to transform, he spread his wings and took off into the air. It was just her and Blackarachnia. Sari turned and looked at her. " 'sup."

Starscream looked back over his shoulder. Blitzwing had listened and was now flying an easy one hundred yards behind him and Lugnut. It was…..odd to say the least when he flew in and saw him holding the child. Did he…..actually care about her? No, it couldn't be, Decepticons didn't feel any other emotion besides hate, anger, and traitorism. He sure knew he had all of that. But Blitzwing with the girl…..? It was very out of place for him. He would just have to ask him about it when they got back. Maybe he would talk to the girl, get to know her more. And maybe remember her name while he was at it.

Starscream gave an irritated ruffle of his wings but calmed down a little when he saw the oil rig in sight. Starscream landed lightly on his feet as usual and waited for the others to land. A set of clicks and clanking noises announced their arrival. "Split up, find any oil barrels you can find, or tools, welding equipment, anything. Start looking, meet back here in an hour." he said curtly.

* * *

Just a few miles away from the rig, a quiet figure slunk through the undergrowth towards the sight. His Black and gold armor gleamed in what sunlight was shining through the thick trees. Prowl paused when he heard a twig snap behind him.

He sharply turned, throwing stars held ready in his hands, but he relaxed when he saw it was Bumblebee. He trotted over to Prowl's side. "Where are the others?" he asked. Prowl lifted his head and listened. "Optimus and Ratchet are 32 yards to our left, and Bulkhead is taking the long way around the forest, he's going to distract the 'Cons for a few seconds while we attack from behind." he said quietly.

The two of them crept through the trees, unseen. "We're almost there, get ready." Prowl whispered. "If I find out those 'cons did anything to Sari, I'll-, well maybe it would be best if you didn't hear my thoughts." he said, glaring through the forest. "I agree. No mercy, no holding back. Not until we find her." Bumblebee was quiet, instead he just leaped a few steps ahead of him.

A few minutes went by in silence, until they came to the end of the forest. In front of them, there was a grassy hill that led down into the shipping area. They waited a minute, and Optimus and Ratchet crept out of the trees a couple feet to the left. "Is Bulkhead almost here?" Prowl called quietly over to the red and blue bot.

"He should be here any minute, get ready everyone." The group of bots drew their weapons and tensed their muscles. A scrabbling noise came around the side of the building. Everyone ducked down and peered through the branches. Blitzwing rounded the corner, wings and nose twitching. He could've sworn he had heard something, but, then again, maybe it was just some animal.

Blitzwing trotted over to a pile of scrap and started sorting through it, looking for anything useful. All he found was an old welder's mask. He smirked, and just for fun, he put it on. Underneath the mask his face whirled around to Random so that the glass visor glowed red. "_I've been vorking on ze railroad! On ze live long day! I've been working on ze railroad, just to pass ze time away! Everybody sing along!" _He sang. Starscream and Lugnut rounded the corner, with Starscream looking irritated.

The five bots sank lower into the ground and gasped. "How is that possible?" "I thought he was dead." "How could he get back to this part of the universe?" "Does this mean…..Megatron's back too?" Everyone was quiet. The four of them turned and looked at their leader. "We'll worry about that stuff later, right now, we just need to focus on the main issue at hand." He sounded more convincing than he felt.

"GIVE SARI BACK TO US, YA CREEPS!!" Bulkhead roared as he pounded through the yard from behind the three Mechs. They turned around looking surprised and furious. "Attack!!" Starscream yelled as the three started running towards him.

"Good idea!" Bumblebee yelled as he, and the other Autobots charged from the trees towards the now confused Cons. Bumblebee, remembering what happened in the park, pounced on Blitzwing's shoulders. Forgetting about his stingers, he violently scratched, bit, and punched Blitzwing's back. "Where is she!! What have you done with our Sari?!" he raged.

"It's an ambush!!" Lugnut yelled. "You have a gift for the obvious." Starscream growled as he swiped at Prowl. Blitzwing violently bucked and flailed around in an effort to dislodge the crazed young Bot. "GET OFF ME YOU SLAGGARD!!" He roared. Having an idea, he threw his feet in front of him and landed heavily on his back, crushing Bumblebee beneath him. Blitzwing leaped forward and turned to look at his attacker.

Bumblebee growled and jumped back onto his feet, but he had a bad cut on his temple, a chipped horn, and he was holding his left foot up due to it being broken. "I have done nothing with your little pet human!" he spat. "Don't call her that!! She's like a little sister to us!! And everyone knows not to mess with a girl who has very protective, _aggressive, _older brothers!!" He raged, leaping at Blitzwing again.

He raised a big black and purple hand and swatted Bumblebee aside like a fly. Bumblebee landed in the pile of scrap and was quiet. "Hmmm, how ironic." Blitzwing smirked.

Starscream viciously swiped and clawed at Prowl, trying to hit the slippery Bot. He should have been more alert, how foolish he had been to think that just because they had the girl at the base, didn't mean they wouldn't try to attack them in the open. Clearing his head, he spotted an opening between Prowl's armor. He raised his hand and slashed downward with his sharp claws, tearing the sensitive bundle of wires.

Prowl screeched and leaped away from the Jet-bot. "Foolish autobot! Where are your friends now!" "Right here!" Optimus yelled as he threw his axe at Starscream. The blade sank deep into the sensitive plating on his left wing. Starscream howled and leaped towards the Autobot leader, but a blast of pink electricity sent him back to his original place.

"Give it up, Starscream, you and your allies are outnumbered, just tell us where you're hiding Sari and we'll go in peace." Ratchet reasoned. Starscream looked behind him. Bulkhead had pinned down Lugnut who now had big dents covering him, and Blitzwing-well, he looked all right, a few gashes and dents, but still battle fit.

"NEVER!!" Starscream screeched. Lugnut heaved himself upward, throwing Bulkhead off of him. He turned around and clamped his pincer-like hands on Bulkhead's wrecking-ball arm, clamping it shut. Bulkhead yelped and threw a punch at his face. He wasn't fast enough and Bulkhead's fist smacked Lugnut head on. Lugnut yelled out and fell over backward, rubbing his now cracked optic.

Prowl leaped forward and rammed Blitzwing head on. "OOF!" he grunted as he landed on his back. "Let's see what your face will look like with _two _round eyes." Prowl said, holding up one of his throwing stars. Blitzwing's face whirled to his Hothead side. "BACK OFF AUTO-SCUM!!" He shouted in his face. The jet sharply pulled his legs underneath him and kicked outward, sending Prowl flying into the side of the building with a resounding BANG! Blitzwing smirked and started charging towards Bulkhead who had Lugnut in a head-lock.

Starscream snarled and blasted at the autobot leader with his null rays. Optimus jumped out of the way, and swiped at the decepticon with his axe, clipping off Starscream's wing tip. The Mech screeched and flew a few feet away, dripping bright blue blood as he went. Ratchet lifted his magnetic pincers and levitated an old car onto Starscream's head.

Starscream staggered around from the hit and the pain. Shaking his head, the Mech lifted into the air, and cried out to his comrades, "Retreat! Return to base!" Blitzwing and Lugnut leaped up into the air and gratefully followed him back towards the mines.

"Should we follow them Prime?" Ratchet asked. "No, we need to return to our base, get repaired, and plan our next move." Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead all transformed and drove over to the unconscious Prowl and Bumblebee. Bulkhead transformed and put the two bots onto the back of Optimus. "Lets go everyone." Optimus said. The three of them drove down the dusty road, and out of sight.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you and Optimus saw real _giant _spiders?" Sari asked, looking at Blackarachnia with amazement. "That's right, nasty little slaggers, we beat them off for awhile, but, later on……." She was quiet. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said leaning on her arm. "Hm, maybe some other time, but it looks like our boys are back.." She said, pointing up.

Blitzwing, Starscream, and Lugnut all transformed and landed in a clumsy heap. They dragged themselves apart and lay where they were, too exhausted. Sari jumped up and ran over to meet them. When she was close enough, she stopped and let out a small gasp. They were walking wrecks. The three were covered in dents, gashes, scrapes and scratch places where their armor color hadbeen scuffed off.

She walked over to Blitzwing's side first and stared at him. He raised his head and looked at her. "Hello." he mumbled. "What happened?" She said looking him up and down. "Zhat's unimportant right now. But please, could you, help us?" "Definitely, but you're going to need to roll over, so I can get to your decepticon symbol. Blitzwing growled with the effort but managed to end up on his back. She quickly climbed up onto his waist and held her key in front of his insignia. It slid open revealing a little keyhole. She put it in and the familiar blue glow surrounded it. His cuts and dents became smaller and smaller until disappearing all together. A full minute went by, and he looked as well as he did when he left.

"There. All better." He sighed, "Thank jou, but you should probably help zem now." Sari jumped off of him and ran over to Lugnut. "Where does it hurt?" she asked. "Everywhere and everything." he growled. "I'll be done in a sec." She put her key in and once he was fixed, she started walking over to Starscream, which turned out to be a mistake. She barely had time to duck as he swiped at her with his claws.

"Stay away from me!" he spat. "Hey! I'm just trying to help!" She argued. "I don't need your help, _or _your sympathy, flesh bag!" he snarled. "Fine! Lay there in pain, if you want suffer that's your problem, not mine. It wouldn't be the first stupid thing you did." she huffed, turning her back on him. "Why you insolent, little-!" he growled, raising his claws to strike. She didn't move, she just glared at him.

Right before he brought his hand down on her, Blitzwing, whowas still lying on the ground getting his energy back, reached over just as quickly, wrapped his hand around her and pulled her out of the way. Starscream gaped at Blitzwing in shock as did Blackarachnia and Lugnut. Starscream wasn't sure what he was more shocked about, the fact that Blitzwing had tried to stop him, or that he had pulled her out of the way.

Sari looked up at Blitzwing in equal surprise. Blitzwing ignored her, he just held Sari close to him and was glaring intensely at Starscream. "Did you just….?" Starscream asked. "Yes I did. And if I may _lord _starscream, I vould like to be excused to my quarters." he drawled. Starscream must've nodded his head because he stood up with Sari in his hand and walked down the hallway.

Once Blitzwing walked into his room, he set her down and looked worriedly at her. "Are you all vight?" "I'm fine, but why did you do that? What if Starscream kicks you out or something?" The Mech chortled and grinned at her. "Vell then I'll just have to become an Autobot now, von't I?" "That'd be great!" she beamed. He smiled at her, she was so young and innocent, yet so mixed up in their affairs. It wasn't proper. "So, a vhile back, jou asked me if I could go through zose hoops?" "Yes!"

* * *

Starscream dragged himself towards his room and into his own little trench bed. Lugnut and Blackarachnia had offered help but he had waved them away. He adjusted his wing so that the clipped tip wouldn't have any pressure on it. He was still confused at what Blitzwing had done. Why save her? He hadn't intended to kill her, just enough to make her suffer, that's just how he was, and he had been about to go through with it, but _Blitzwing,_ the Blitzwing he knew had pulled her out of the way. To save her, _protect _her even. Now there was one big question on his mind. Why?

He cringed and, because he didn't even have a first aid kit, just rubbed and licked at the gashes on his neck and arms. Stupid autobots! Oh well, he would get them another day. His thoughts went back to the girl- er, Sari. She had the key, he would simply have to catch her when Blitzwing wasn't around. He thought back to when he had practically strangled her and Blitzwing basically told him to stop, and even more recently, when he had almost crushed her. On purpose. The mech suddenly felt a weird cringing feeling in his cold spark.

He cocked his head, trying to figure out what the feeling was. There was a word for it……Guilt? How could he feel guilt?! He was the great and powerful Starscream, Lord of the skies, Champion of all seekers, and he was feeling…..guilty for what he had done to her. "I have to….apoa, app, ammp-!" He stuttered, trying to get the word out. "Apologize." he finally gasped out. But before that, he was going to need that key.

* * *

After at least twenty minutes of circling and flying through the training hoops (Much to sari's delight) he lay on one of the small out-croppings of rock on the sides of the walls, with Sari standing twenty feet below him. He was laying on his belly looking down at her with his arm hanging over the edge like a lazy jungle cat in a tree.

"C'mon Blitzwing! I wanna come up there!" she said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I told jou, try climbing." "What if I fall?" "Zhen I vill catch jou and you can try again." Sari grumbled and started looking for any foot or hand holds, but the rock was worn smooth. "I can't!" she cried out from the bottom. "Oh, for Primus sake!" he growled back. He reached down, picked her up and set her back down next to his forearm.

"Zhere! Satisfied?" he growled. "Yes." she said sitting down and leaning on his arm. "Why are humans so vierd?" he grumbled, laying his head down between his hands. "I don't know, why are robots so impatient?" he snorted. But he had to admit, she was clever. In the many hours she had been here, he had grown to like her a lot. He could see why the Autobots were so protective of her.

"So tell me Sari, vhat iz it like to live with ze autobots?" "Hmmm, well, things are never boring. Me and Bumblebee are always getting into trouble. We like playing pranks on Ratchet and stuff. And Prowl teaches me his ninja moves so I can "defend" myself. They're all great guys." she said beaming. He opened his mouth to respond but Starscream limped in.

"I need to see you. Alone." Blitzwing vibrated and Sari could practically feel the worry coming off of him. "I'll be fine, just let me down." Blitzwing grumbled but other wise set her back down on the floor. Sari trotted up to Starscream and he led her out of the room towards his.

"I need you to help me." he said as he laid back down in his bed. "Um, okay." she walked forward with her key in her hand but he stopped her. "Sari, I, wanted to….apologize." Sari wondered if she had heard him correctly. "What?" "I've been awful ever since you came here and you've done nothing wrong, I was feeling…….guilty." "That's okay, don't worry about it. Now lay back so I can make you feel better."

Surprised at how easy it had been, he rolled onto his back. She climbed onto his wing and put her key into the decepticon symbol. The gashes and dents vanished, the dried blood was burned off, and his wing tip grew back to its sharp point. Starscream sighed and went limp with relief. He felt much better. "There, good as new." she said smiling. "Thank you." Grinning, she jumped off his wing and landed next to him as he rolled over and lay curled up in his bed, exhausted. Sari yawned herself, it had been maybe twelve hours since she had arrived, and she was very worn out. Without really thinking about it, she walked over to him and crawled into the little space between his forearm and face.

Starscream raised his head and looked at her. "What're you doing?" "I'm tired, if you don't mind, I want to sleep with you." He was about to say he did mind but when he looked down, she was already asleep, curled aginst his arm. He shrugged and layed his head back down. Humans weren't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**All characters belong to Hasbro and Transformers Animated. I own nothing.**_

* * *

Starscream lazily opened his eyes, stretched and yawned. He flexed his wings and marveled at their glossiness. Sari's key had done very well. He glanced down to look at her but she wasn't there. He sat up and scanned his room. She wasn't here either.

Curious, he stood up and padded down the hallway towards Blitzwing's room.

"WOOO-HOOO!" A girlish shout came from his doorway. Starscream walked in and saw Blitzwing doing flips and loops through the hoops hanging from the ceiling, but the funny part was that Sari was clinging to his shoulder enjoying the ride.

When he saw Starscream standing in the room, he glided down and landed in front of him. "Aww! Why'd you stop? One more time! Please??" she begged. "We've gone through zem twenty times already! And yet jou vant more?" "Duh!" He snorted and shook his head. This girl was unbelievable!

"Do jou require something Starscream?" The silver jet paused for a minute before continuing. "The old rig didn't work. I suggest we get what we need from down-town. And its about time you got some fresh air." he added, giving Sari a look.

"Awesome! We get to fly through the city?" she jumped up on his shoulder and looked eagerly at him. "Only if you're patient, other wise you'll walk." Starscream warned. Sari made a motion of locking her lips with a key before sitting back down. "Vhen do ve leave?" "Now, if you're ready." "Please, let's go now!" Sari begged. "All right." Blitzwing agreed. "Great! Now lets go! I would jump off your shoulder but I'm kinda 35 feet in the air here."

"Well zhen we better hurry." Blitzwing said walking down the hallway. Once in the main lobby, Blitzwing transformed and flipped his cockpit door open. Starscream picked sari up and placed her in. "Ready for action!" Random cried out. Starscream fired up his thrusters and took off into the sky with Blitzwing following. Once airborne, he undid his seatbelt so she could look out the window. She looked more like a puppy enjoying it's first car ride. Only she had a million questions. "Whats it like flying? How fast can you go? Can you still fly in robot mode? Whats it like having wings on your back? What if-" "Slow down girl! I vill aswer jour questions later, just enjoy ze scenery."

She grinned and continued gazing out the window. It was about half and hour before they saw the big glistening buildings, the car lined streets, and all the people walking around. "Such a small race jou humans are." Blitzwing piped up. "So? Its not our fault we can't turn into cars or trucks or jets." she argued. "Vhat a boring life jou all must lead." He replied. "How is this boring?" she retorted, waving her arms around at his cockpit.

He only laughed in response. She went back to looking out the window. A few minutes later they flew about a mile past Sumdac tower. Sari sighed and laid her head against the window. The small cry did not pass Blitzwing. As much as she seemed to like them, she was clearly home sick. She would go back eventually, she had too. But that was up to Starscream. Oh well, being out in the open would make her feel better.

Starscream finally dropped downwards with Blitzwing close behind him. Starscream flipped around and landed on the pavement of an alley way dark enough to conceal them. Blitzwing transformed somewhat awkwardly so that Sari would wind up safely on his shoulder. He growled as he stumbled into the wall. The alley was annoyingly narrow and with Blitzwing's wings pointing down, it was a very tight fit.

"All vight, vhat's ze plan?" "Split up, look for……anything of use. Avoid any human contact and for PRIMUS sake Blitzwing stay hidden!" "Understood." "Good, Transform and rise up!" Blitzwing stood up as Starscream folded in on himself and took into the sky. With a bit of effort, Blitzwing bent down and let Sari jump off his shoulder. "So where are we going?" she chirped excitedly.

"Not ve, I am going to fly east and carry out Starscream's orders." "Then what am I suppose to do?" she asked looking disappointed that she couldn't come with him. "Take a walk around ze city, vhen ve are done, ve vill come find jou." She lowered her head looking disappointed. "Okay." She said. "Vhat are you worried about?" "Nothing, aren't you worried that the Autobots will find me while you're gone?" "Of course not, our energy signal mask is still vorking, we will come for you if we sense one in ze area. Until zhen, enjoy jourself, we'll be back in a couple of hours." He pried himself out of the alley way, transformed and flew off. Leaving Sari alone.

Shrugging, Sari hurried down the walkway and out on to the sidewalk. She was still surprised that they had left an eight year-old on her own, but then again Decepticons probably didn't have that much experience with kids. She grinned and continued skipping down the street towards downtown. Maybe she would spot Starscream flying by.

She felt her key tug forward and she looked up just in time to see a flash of dark pink and silver.

* * *

Starscream threw a wary glance down at Sari as he flew by. This had been his idea, but why was feeling so uneasy deep down? Something in the back of his head nagged at him that something bad was going happen, he just didn't know what. "Ooooh, look, a Good-year store."

* * *

Blitzwing glided leisurely through the tall buildings. Thinking about where to start and what he and Sari would do when they went back to base. Maybe he would take her on a test flight or show her how to annoy Starscream. Grinning from the thought, he scanned the streets He managed to spot a loading dock with, who would of thought! Oil.

Tucking his wings in he let himself drop from the sky and landed heavily on the concrete of the dock. Upon his appearance, everyone shrieked and ran off. "Call the cops!" Blitzwing turned around and saw a man hurriedly dialing a phone. With a quick jab of his back foot, he smashed the phone to bits. He turned fully around and hissed at the man, causing him to flee in terror.

"Hmmf! No vone can take a joke anymore." He snorted. "Blitzwing to Starscream! I have found a place vhere ve can get vhat ve need." "Be there in a few minutes." Blitzwing broke the connection and started rolling pipes and oil barrels into a pile. A loud roaring echoed around the area as Starscream landed. "Impressive finding Blitzwing, we should hurry. Everyone ran off, but someone would have called the autobots by now."

They loaded what they could carry onto their backs and arms, and when they ran out of room, they picked up steel pipes with their teeth. "Ready?" Blitzwing nodded. With a bit of effort they took off and started to head back towards the alley. When they arrived they just dropped everything with a series of loud bangs. "Zhat vas easy!" Blitzwing cheerily said.

"Go back, see if you can scavenge anything else." Transforming, they leaped into the air and sped off in different directions.

* * *

Sari flipped through a book at a newsstand about Jets. Mostly looking at Blitzwing and Starscream's models, and even finding diagrams of Lugnut's alt mode. Deciding she was bored, she crossed the street and back onto the sidewalk. As she started walking, she spotted a flash of red and white dissapear around the corner. "…..Ratchet?" Curious, she ran down the sidewalk, and saw the familiar red and white ambulance cruising down the street.

"Ratchet!" she cheerily cried out. She started running after him in excitement. Once he rounded the corner, he sped up. "Hey wait for me!" She continued running though she was starting to get tired. At the end of the road, she finally caught up to him. "Hey! There you are! Didn't you hear me calling?" she said rapping on the side of him. She walked over to the driver's door and the window rolled down, but there was a guy inside.

"Ummm, can I help you miss?" Sari sighed in disappointment. The car looked so much like Ratchet! "Oh, no, that's fine. I thought you were someone else." The driver rolled up his window and continued down the street. Feeling alone, she continued to walk forward. Where was she? Then she saw the fence and empty canal with tire marks on it. Bumblebee's tires. This was the same area where she and Bumblebee had raced. With Blitzwing following them. She climbed through a loose piece of the wire fence and onto the big stretch of runway.

There were puddles dotting the area, Blitzwing's ice had been so thick, it was still melting! Up ahead she noticed the collapsed bridge with big piles of rubble lying around. Ha Ha, Blitzwing again. He had let his Hot-head personality take over, and in doing so blasted a hole in the bridge, which later collapsed on him. Smart robot.

She was too busy looking at all of this to notice the whir of machines coming towards her. "Yo Scrapper, ain't that the runt from that ol' construction plant?" Sari stiffened an turned around. "Heh, heh, hi guys. How's the construction business going?" She took a few nervous steps back. "Don't get smart with us! We're still sore from that time you tried to dismantle us!" Thinking it would be wise not to get them mad, she continued backing up. "Oh, yeah, about that, I'm really sorry, so if your still mad, I'll just be on my wa-!" She was cut off as MixMaster roughly grabbed her.

"Put me down!" she demanded. "I don't think so, now keep quiet or your off-lining will be slower!" She gulped and closed her mouth. "What should we do with her Scrap-" "HELP!! I'M BEING HELD CAPTIVE! BLITZWING! STARSCREA-!" She was cut short as Mix throttled her. "Make her shut up Mix! Someone's gonna see." "All they're gonna see is a splatter mark where this girlie use to be!" He raised Sari over his head high above the ground.

* * *

Blitzwing and Starscream flew just over head of a large canal with barrels of oil in their hands, and iron rods balanced on their backs. "Hey! Look down zhere, zhat iz ze same canal vhere I chased down zhat yellow 'bot." Starscream threw a glance down and saw the puddles of melting ice and collapsed bridges. "It certainly looks like you've been there." Blitzwing grinned almost proudly and looked back down.

He cocked his head and zoomed in on the ground. Was that…..MixMaster and Scrapper? It was! But what were they doing? Blitzwing focused on them more and saw that MixMaster was clutching Sari. Feeling alarmed, he perked up his audios and listened. "HELP! I'M BEING HELD CAPTIVE! BLITZWING! STARSCREAM!" He heard her shrieking. "Starscream!!" the jet yelled at him.

Starscream looked at him. "What is it-?" But he didn't get an answer, Blitzwing had already abandoned his supplies on the roof of a building and was plummeting to earth. "Have you lost your min-!" He stopped himself when he saw the Constructicons, and they were holding Sari! A deep sensation broiled forward in his Spark, half of it was fury, the other half was intense concern.

Following Blitzwing's example, he dropped his burden and dived after him.

"Just get it over with already before those Autobots get here!" Scrapper urgently said. MixMaster raised Sari up higher, ready to run her into the ground when a blur of dark pink and silver hurtled forward and rammed head on into the Constructicons. Starscream. MixMaster shrieked and fell backwards, throwing Sari up in the air.

She shrieked and started falling but a purple, beige, and black shape shot forward and she landed, dazed in Blitzwing's hand. He held her close to him and she clutched him in terror. Starscream viciously kicked Mix in his side. "Fool! What're you playing at?!" "What are you talking about?" he responded, standing up. "Do not play stupid with me! Do you try to kill young girls for fun?" "What! We were just getting back at her for the time she tried to smelt us! Right Scrap?" "Right."

Starscream snorted. "Weaklings. Beaten by a human girl? That must be embarrassing." They hung their heads in agreement. "You are dismissed, continue with your business, never touch her again." Looking terrified, they jumped the fence, transformed, and sped off down the street.

"Idiots. If they're smart, they won't come back to base for a LONG time. Are you all right Sari?" Starscream asked. "I'm fine, just little scared." "_Little_ scared? Jou're shaking like a leaf!" She leaned her head on his chassis. "Yeah, but he doesn't know that." Starscream rolled his optics. "You don't need to worry about them, they know not to argue with me." He walked around them and started heading back towards the fence. "Are you coming?" "Yes."

Blitzwing hurried to his side and transformed so he could put Sari in his cockpit. They took off back to the streets and landed amidst their stuff. "What'd you guys find?" Sari asked, jumping down from Blitzwing. "Vell…." "Hmm, oil, oil, oil, oh look! Oil." she said pushing things aside. "Vhat? Ve haven't eaten in a vhile. Dis is just ze start, ve'll come back some other time and get ze explosive stuff!"

"Okay then lets go." Starscream stood to the side and waited, but Blitzwing didn't transform. "Well? What are you waiting for?" "I think it vould be a good idea if Sari vas ze vone to ride vith jou." "What! No! I mean, no offense Sari, its just that I never let anyone ride in me, ever." "Come on Starscream! Jou two could get to know each other more." She looked pleadingly at him. "Pleeeaassse Starscream?" "Fine. Get in." " 'Knew I would win." she trotted over to stand by him. "You have to carry most of this stuff." "Vhat?! Vhy me?" "You can carry more since you don't have a passenger."

Blitzwing mumbled something before picking up the majority of their stuff and taking off. Starscream picked up what he could before kneeling down and offering his shoulder to her. "What're you doing?" "You're suppose to get on, or do you want to walk?" She climbed onto his shoulder and held onto his collar that was almost as tall as she was. "Hold on!"

He leaned back and leaped into the sky. Sari clung to his neck like her life depended on it, which it did. "What's wrong? Don't you like flying?" "Only if I'm in a closed space!" she shouted back. "We will be back soon, lets go talk to Blitzwing." Starscream jerked forward and raced ahead to catch up with the black and purple jet.

"How's it going?" he casually asked. Blitzwing just fixed Starscream with a glare. "Aaawww, don't be mad Blitzwing! This was your idea." He only snorted. Sari snorted back and sneered at him. "She's a mini-jou Starscream." "Only if she knows how to blow up planets, fly, shoot lasers out of her arms, and mess with autobots." "I don't know about all of that stuff, but I know how to mess with autobots!" Starscream grinned, "That's a start, just wait until I teach youto fly."

"Zhat'll be ze day vhen my eyes turn blue and my Random side becomes sane, but we all zhat's not going to happen either." He took a downwards turn towards the forest where the mines were. Sari was still laughing over Blitzwing's comment.

Starscream clawed at the rocks blocking the entrance until they fell away. Sari ran ahead just because she could. "Hey look! One of those cart-thingies!" She ran over to it and pushed it to get it going. She leaped inside but it only rolled a few feet. "Where does it go?" She looked at the two Cons who walked in. "Back to ze control room." "Please push me! I wanna see how fast it can go." She put her hands on the sides of it and made race car noises.

Starscream and Blitzwing gave each other knowing looks. "Okay, just hold on tight." Blitzwing gripped the back of the cart, and shoved it forward. "WEEEEEEE!" She yelled disappearing down the corridor. "Go get her!" Starscream ordered. They dropped their stuff and ran down the tracks.

Sari couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. The flying, walking through the city, and now racing through a mine in a coal cart. She saw dim lights ahead and a few figures walking around. "Look out!!" she yelled. She careened into the room and flew out of the cart, but luckily Blackarachnia reached up and caught her. "Welcome back." she smirked.

Starscream and Blitzwing ran into the room and picked up the carrier. It was empty. "O my Primus you pushed her so hard she disintegrated!" Starscream snapped. "I don't know what that means, but it sounds fun!" Sari piped up. She was standing at Blackarachnia's feet and looking at them with big innocenteyes.

Maybe some other time, but my back is killing me." Starscream growled. "Come here." Sari sighed pulling her key off her neck. "Are all of you still sore?" she asked after pulling her key out of his insignia. "Yes, after those Autobots attacked us-" Blitzwing was cut off as Starscream swiped him upside the head. "Wait, Autobots? My friends? Attacked you?" she asked. Everyone was quiet. "Why didn't you tell me!? What if one of them is hurt and they don't have my key! This is, this is, This is all your fault!" She yelled pointing at Starscream.

"Sari, you don't understand, they-" "I don't want to hear it! I, I….., I _trusted _you guys, and you've been keeping this from me." Now she was sad. "Sari, be reasonable-" Blitzwing started. "No! Don't talk to me! Everyone just leave me alone!" She started bolting down the hallway. "Sari! Come back!" Blitzwing and Starscream yelled. "Stay away from me you Decepticons!" she shouted back.

The two jets flinched at the words. It was what they were, but it hurt greatly coming from her.

BlackArachnia walked over to stand between them. "Well, you broke that to her quite well."

* * *

Bumblebee flinched as Ratchet popped a dent back out of his arm. "You took quite a beating there kid, I don't think I've ever seen you fight so strongly." Bumblebee grunted. "Just, spur of the moment anger. And I've never really like Blitzwing." "Ah don't worry yourself Bumblebee, she'll be fine. If she's important enough to take, then they'll take care of her." Bumblebee looked the other way without saying anything.

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Prowl all walked into the med-bay. Prowl had a limp in his step from the battle and Ratchet had done everything to make it better, but only Sari's key could fix it. "I just picked up a transmission, it was fuzzy, but I think its autobots." Optimus started. "More autobots? What others do we need?" Ratchet asked. "I don't know, but we should go out on patrol and look around, they might arrive today. Transform and roll out!" Wincing, Bumblebee and Prowl got down into their alt modes and drove out the door.

_Outside of the city…………_

Optimus and his team stopped at the forest line and transformed. "So now what're we waiting for Boss-bot?" Bumblebee asked. "I don't know, this is where the signal is strongest, I think we should-" A loud roar came from behind the trees. A blue and white shape landed in the trees, but there was so much dust they could barely make it out.

"What the-?" Bumblebee started but the trees started shaking, making everyone draw their weapons. They waited, then three dreary looking figures walked out and stood in front of them. They gaped in shock. "Jazz? Sentinel?" Optimus said looking at them. "Ultra Magnus? What're you all doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Well that was a nice cliff-hanger, did I have you biting your nails in anticipation? Well here's the cure, read on. Transformers animated belongs Hasbro, I own nothing. And just an important message: Ok everyone, I was wondering, do you think I should put music into this fic? Like just a song here and there to illustrate certain scenes, its entirely up to you, and if you send me a review, tell me if you think music should stay or go, your choice! Read on.

* * *

Optimus and his team quickly stood at attention and saluted. "Commander, may I ask, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked. "As you may already know, Starscream escaped from our prison a few cycles ago, and we traced his energy signal back to this location, we plan to retrieve and capture him." Ultra Magnus reported.

Optimus and the others looked wearily at each other. It was great that they were there, but what would they say if they told them about Sari? "Umm, that's great, but uhh…." Bumblebee started. "What? Afraid that if we don't capture the big bad decepticon he'll come after you?" Sentinel sneered. "No! it's just well, there's been an incident…" Ratchet started. "What is it?" "You see commander, the decepticons, they…." Prowl trailed off.

"Well? What is it? Spit it out!" Sentinel sneered. "You see, they…" But again, Ratchet couldn't finish. "O for Primus sake!" Bulkhead snapped. "Okay, look, A few solar cycles ago, Bumblebee and our human friend Sari went for a drive through town, But Blitzwing came and Kidnapped her, we've gotten reports of Jet sightings in the city, but otherwise they're laying low. We tried to attack them in the open when Sari wasn't around, but our own plan back fired and we had to leave. No we are wondering what's going to happen to Sari if Starscream is captured, and her Decepticon holders are without a leader."

There was a shocked silence before Ultra Magnus started up again. "I see your problem, and we will do our best to get your friend back, without her getting in the way of danger, agreed?" "Agreed." "Jazz, go put the signal dampener on the ship, and meet us back at base." "Yessir." The group transformed, split up, and drove on down the road.

* * *

Sari sat on the edge of Blitzwing's big trench bed with her chin resting on her knee. Over the few days she had been there, she had grown to like the group of Decepticons, but now she knew why they were called Decepticons in the first place. Now her friends, her _real _friends were suffering back at the plant with who knows what kinds of injuries. When she arrived and started hanging out with Blitzwing, she had really wanted to stay. Now Sari couldn't wait to leave, if she ever did leave.

Starscream and Blitzwing stood outside the doorway, watching her. Starscream nervously took a step towards her, but stopped when someone cleared their throat behind them. The two jets turned around and looked at Blackarachnia. "Haven't you two done enough for today?" she asked with her arms crossed. "We didn't think she would be so un-happy. It was just a fight." Starscream said shrugging. "Well then go in there and comfort her." she said turning to walk down the hall.

The two cons walked into the room and stood behind her. She turned to look at them. "What do you guys want?" she asked bitterly. "Nothing." "Ve just vanted to see if jou vere okay." they said. She snorted and looked the other way. Starscream and Blitzwing looked sadly at one another.

Starscream tapped his forehead with a claw tip, trying to figure out what to do to cheer her up. He threw a glance at his left wing and had an idea. "Sari, have you ever flown at Mach four with a cybertronian?"

* * *

"You can't be serious." Prowl said looking at Ultra Magnus. He looked back at Prowl with a cool stare. "Then again, it wasn't my idea, it was Sentinel's, I owe him credit for it does sound tactical." Off to the side, the blue 'bot smirked. "So…you guys came up with sending out a few fighter jets to distract Blitzwing and Starscream, and when they are, that'll give Sari a chance to escape." "That's what we are hoping. They will be remote controlled so we can avoid human-loss in the fight should Starscream and Blitzwing's intentions become violent." "Who will be controlling them?" "Actual pilots, you have nothing to worry about." The blue and white mech assured.

"Okay. So while we're launching this aerial raid, Prowl and Bumblebee will run inside, hopefully sneak past Blackarachnia and Lugnut, retrieve Sari and then flee?" "That is our plan. Are you willing to go through with it?" Everyone looked expectantly at Optimus. "…….When do we leave?"

* * *

Starscream and Blitzwing padded out onto the ledge of the tunnel into the sunlight. It was a beautiful day, perfect for flying. "If memory serves me well Blitzwing, this is the place where you and Lugnut disposed of my body repeatedly." Blitzwing shyly looked the other way.

"Now, young pilot Sari, are you ready for a soon-to-be unforgettable flying experience?" "Yes! Who needs the ground!" She yelled out happily. Starscream smirked. She was just like him when he was young. "I enjoy your enthusiasm, now climb on." He lowered himself into a crouch offering his shoulder. She cocked her head at him "Um, aren't you going to, you know, transform, so I can get into your cockpit?"

Starscream glanced back at her. "Of course not! Flight can only be enjoyed if you can actually feel it happening around you." "But, what if I fall off?" "Then I shall catch you and we will continue, you trust me, right?" Sari paused, then smiled and climbed onto his shoulder plate. "Ready?" She grinned and clutched at the edge of his armor. "But, wait, Blitzwing aren't you coming?"

He looked back at her. "No, I feel like this should just be jou and Starscream, I'll be here when jou get back." looking slightly disappointed, she smiled at Starscream and said, "well? What're you waiting for? Lets go!" He grinned and walked over to the cliff edge. "Its not so high up." Sari said grinning. Starscream flicked a rock of the edge with his claw and Sari gasped when she watched the stone drop a good three hundred feet. "You'd be surprised!" Starscream shrieked as leaped off the edge and let himself fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She shrieked as they plummeted towards the river below. At the last minute he banked upwards and shot out of the canyon and into the bright blue, cloud spotted sky. To show off, Starscream performed elegant flips, loops and barrel rolls. After doing the tricks, he glided at an even pace, allowing Sari to collect herself. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sari shook her head and answered," that was amazing!" He grinned and let his wing cut through a cloud. She reached up and tried to touch the fluffy things. Starscream smiled and raised himself higher so she could touch it. She ran her small fingers through it and they came away wet. She sighed and looked at him.

"Starscream, whats it like to be a decepticon?" She felt him tense up before relaxing again and taking a right turn. "There is much to it Sari. It could feel like many things. Whether it be you crave fighting and bloodshed, lust for power, greed, or because your Spark is cold and empty, and that you have nothing better to do."

Sari laid down on his shoulder and looked at him. "That's not true Starscream, you're really nice, I've seen it." He sighed and suppressed a shiver. She had no idea what he had been through or what he had done. She was so naïve and innocent. She had not seen the horrors of war and he prayed that so long as she was friends with he autobots, she never would.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Ratchet asked. The majority of them (minus Prowl and Bumblebee) were standing a dimmed control room where a line of six men were sitting with control panels in front of them. "Ready to engage when you are sir." one of the pilots said. "Go." optimus stated bluntly. "F-22's, engaged." they all pushed a black button on the monitor. "Jets have been scrambled, time until reach of target, 65 seconds."

* * *

"Can you really do that?" Sari asked. Starscream grinned and nodded. "Yes, a talent I picked up at the Academy." "But there's no way you could fly backwards with your eyes closed." He smirked and looked at her. "Want to see?" She grinned evilly and got a hold of his armor. Starscream took a breath, closed his eyes and twisted his feet around to start moving.

He started to fly in reverse, but he only went a few feet back before an explosion happened at his ankles. Sari shrieked and clung to his armor so she wouldn't fall off. "SLAGGIT!!" Starscream snarled, tucking his legs and arms in as he let himself drop towards the ground. "HOLD ON!!" He screeched as he zoomed downwards.

When he was close enough, another missile slammed into his side. He cried out in pain and soared back up. _Where did these jets come from?! _He irritably thought to himself. Any other time, he would of flicked them away and destroyed them like flies. But not today, not with his passenger.

"Whats going on!?" Sari cried out from his shoulder. "We are being attacked, just whatever you do, hold onto me!" he yelled back. He flew through a cloud bank and when he was through, was met with the sight of six jets surrounding him in a half circle. "Slag." he muttered.

* * *

Blitzwing paced impatiently on the cliff-side. Why was he getting the feeling that something was wrong? Starscream was a very capable flier, one of the best. But he was still greatly concerned for Sari. "Vhat should I do!" he exasperatedly said. "I SHOULD GO UP ZHERE MYSELF AND MAKE SURE ZHAT PILE OF SLAG ISN'T HURTING MY FRIEND!!" HotHead snarled. He shook himself and whirled around to Random. "Ohoho! Maybe I should call zem on ze cell phone! I vonder if she haz ze "I like to move it, move it" ring tone!"

He switched back to his Icy face and put his face in his hands. So many choices……..But he did like that song.

* * *

Starscream gasped in pain and quickly wiped the blood off his arm. He was greatly out-numbered and he had managed to take out two of he red jets, but he had taken a lot of damage, and on several occasions Sari had almost slipped off, which concerned him greatly.

"STARSCREAM! MAYBE WE SHOULD LAND! YOU'RE HURT!" Sari yelled over the noise. "I cannot! It would just make me an easier target!" He shouted back. He barrel rolled downwards to get out of the way of a barrage of bullets. A few of the projectiles hit him, putting holes in his wings. He shrieked and flew into a cloud for cover.

Gasping, he pitifully tensed his wings and flared his thrusters in an effort to stay aloft, but Sari could feel him drifting farther down with every escape. He was not going to last long. One of the red F-22's came zooming out of the clouds towards Starscream from the side. Starscream snarled and when it was close enough, he raised his claws and slashed it to ribbons.

Two more jets hurtled towards him. Growling from the pain, he turned out of the clouds into more open sky. "Starscream! What're we gonna do?!" Sari shrieked in terror. "I don't know! I don't-!" He choked off as one of the Raptors slammed into his right shoulder. The shoulder Sari was sitting on.

Sari clutched at his armor but the impact was too strong and she fell. "Starscream!!!" She cried out as she dropped down through the clouds and out of sight.

"SARIIIII!!!!! NOOOOOO!!" He screeched out.

* * *

Prowl quietly stalked through the wooded area towards the Mine entrance. Bumblebee walked a few feet ahead of him, looking anxious. "Finally, we actually get to see her again." He said grinning as Prowl walked over to his side.

"Just be careful, we're up against Blackarchnia and Lugnut here. We can probably take Blackarachnia, but Lugnut might be a problem. "Aw, we'll get past that hunk of junk. He has no mind of his own anyway." Bumblebee smirked, striding out onto the road towards an arched doorway. Prowl sighed and followed him. They crept up to the doorway and listened, but they heard nothing. They cautiously crept into the tunnel like two rabbits walking into a wolf den. They peered out the end of the cold tunnel and warily looked around. It was deserted.

"Okay, I imagine Sari would be held in Blitzwing' or Starscream's quarters, lets go check down ther-!" He cut off as a black and purple shape leaped forward and tried to stab him with long claws. "Well, look here Lugnut, guests." Blackarachnia sneered. Lugnut stepped out of the shadows and sneered, "You are fools to think that you could defeat the great decepticons!" he snapped.

"We just want Sari back, we can do this peacefully, but we need your cooperation." Prowl reasoned. "Decepticons do not know of peace!" Lugnut spat. Blackarachnia growled and tensed her muscles, ready to spring at the two. "Besides, you're too late anyway." Bumblebee straightened up. "What do you mean, too late?" "Sari isn't here, she's somewhere 5,000 feet in the air with Starscream.

Bumblebee could barely get the next words out of his mouth. "Y-you mean t-that she's with S-Starscream?" "That's right, and she might be around for long, since those jets him….while she was there." "Noooo!!" Prowl screeched and leaped at her throat. She hissed and slashed at him with her claws. Bumblebee leaped forward to help but was knocked aside from a swipe of Lugnut's claw. Bumblebee leaped to his feet and ran at him, oblivious to the explosions outside and a faint screaming.

* * *

Starscream snarled in pain, rage, and worry as he tried to rip the red jet off of him so he could get to Sari in time. With a screech he ripped free and threw himself downwards to where he had seen Sari fall. He broke through the clouds into more open sky, but he could not see her. He did a thermal scan looking for her signature but she was nowhere. He dived downwards through more clouds

"Sari!!" he screeched out. "Where are y-!" He stopped and threw himself out of the way as a black, purple and beige shape hurtled upwards and disappeared through the upper clouds. A moment later, Blitzwing's voice came over the Comm link. "_I've got Sari. Come up here and help me get rid of this jet." _

Going almost limp with relief, he hurtled upwards and broke through the clouds to see a hovering Blitzwing to his right. He looked in front of himself to see the lone red raptor coming towards him. Feeling renewed, he charged towards the plane and met it head on. He viciously slashed off the wings and ripped open the cockpit, expecting to find the terrified pilot, but it was empty.

The controls were moving, but there was no human pilot. "Remote controlled…" he muttered. He kicked the jet away, slashed its underbelly, and watched it plummet to earth. Suddenly feeling weak, he let himself drift back down towards the ground. When they landed, Starscream collapsed where he stood, Blitzwing ran over to his side and cringed when he saw the horrible wounds he bared.

"How is she?" Starscream chocked out. Sari was lying cradled in Blitzwing's arms, though she was unconscious. "What is…?" The mech couldn't even finish. "She's fine. She just passed out vhen I caught her. She'll be fine." Starscream weakly laid his head down again. Blitzwing was about to take Sari's key off and give it to him when he heard a metallic roar from inside.

"Vhat is going on?" He carefully laid Sari down next to Starscream before running back inside with his cannons lowered. Sari moaned and rolled over, mumbling "Blitzwing….." The jet raised his head and nudged her. "I'm here Sari." She rolled over so she was facing him and curled up against his arm. She slowly opened her eyes but then sharply sat up. "Its all right." He said soothingly.

She looked at him for a minute before shakily standing up and leaning on him for support. "What happened?" she asked. "You fell when that squadron attacked us. Blitzwing heard and caught you." "Where is he now?" "He went inside, he heard fighting going on." She glanced at the tunnel entrance. She quickly took off her key and tossed it to him. "Here! Take this! I'm going to go check."

He tried to pull her back, but she was already bolting towards the entrance. They were in trouble now.

* * *

Bumblebee yelped as Blitzwing kicked him in the shoulder plate. "Give her back to us!" He yelled. Blitzwing snarled and swiped at him. "If jou vant her, you'll need a bucket to scrape up vhat's left of her after zat fall!" "You sicko!" Bumblebee screeched as leaped at him again. Blitzwing growled and shot him with a beam of fire. Bumblebee was thrown to the ground, and rolled a few times before coming to stop.

Growling, Blitzwing marched over and stood above him. His face whirled around to HotHead as he raised his foot over the 'bot's head. "I vill smash jour head like a rotted apple, bug!" he spat. He was about to do it when a loud, feminine voice called out, "Stop!" Even Lugnut and Blackarachnia let go of Prowl to look at Sari as she ran into the room.

She looked at everyone for a minute before laying her eyes on Bumblebee. "Bumblebee!" she yelled. She bolted over to the yellow 'bot's side while Blitzwing took a step back. Bumblebee weakly rolled over and looked at her. "There's my girl." he said hoarsely. "Hi 'Bee." she said, eyes brimming with tears.

At this moment, Starscream hurried in, looking completely healed and holding the key in his hand. "What was all the noise?!" He snapped at BlackArachnia. She pointed to Sari and Bumblebee. "Autobot! Sari, Move!" he spat striding over to them. Bumblebee glared at him and tried to stand but Sari pulled him back down. "Give me the key Starscream." He looked at her for a minute, pondering what she said.

"He's not going to fight you, I just want to heal my friend." Starscream looked at her for a minute, but otherwise dropped the key at her feet. She quickly grabbed it and thrust it into Bumblebee's symbol. He shivered but otherwise sat up and blinked. The two of them looked at each other before tightly hugging. Prowl also hurried over and scooped her up in a hug. "Hi Prowl!" she chirped from behind his arms. "Good to see you again Sari." When he set her back down, she hurried back to Bumblebee. "C'mon, lets go home." she said smiling. "I think not." Starscream hissed. "What do you mean?" Bumblebee growled, standing up. "We still need her for our….plans." "You are not getting the key, or her!" Prowl hissed. "That's what you think, but if not for her, you two would both be off-line." Starscream smirked.

"Don't talk to them like that!" Sari snapped. Blitzwing and Starscream looked at her. "O really? And vhy shouldn't ve?" "Because they're my friends, and you almost killed them!" Starscream glared at her, his natural hate for humans starting to take over. "If you were smart, girl, you would hold your tongue." "I won't!" she snapped.

Starscream hissed and continued. "What makes you so sure that we even cared for you from the start?" She straightened up a little bit in surprise before continuing. "I don't! Because Decepticons never change do they? They'll always be cold, Spark-less monsters won't they?"

By now Blitzwing had started to get mad as well. "Do not speak as if ve are just soul-less creatures Sari!" he growled. Sari turned on him. "And you! You almost killed Bumblebee! How do _I _know that all those times you saved me and expressed that you liked me weren't just lies?" He snorted. "I only did zhat so jou would like us more. Starscream too. Do you really think zhat Decepticons would take to liking a human so quickly?"

Sari looked in amazement at the two jets. They hadn't liked her to begin with. All those times and sweet words, they were just honeyed lies. "So….you guys….don't even like me?" "Of course not!" They chorused. She put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "Yeah?! Well, maybe I don't like you!" Blitzwing rolled his eyes and Starscream snickered, which only made her more angry. "Stupid flying rust-buckets!" Now this, they didn't take lightly.

They both sank into fighter crouches and shoved their faces into hers so that she could almost see her reflection in their red glass optics. "And what makes you so sure that we wouldn't hesitate to end your life-cycle fleshling?" Starscream hissed in a deadly quiet voice.

Sari gulped but tried to keep a straight face. "Bite me!" she reeled back and spat in his face. They finally lost it. "KILL THEM ALL!!" Starscream roared. Starscream sat back and grinned as Lugnut, BlackArachnia and even Blitzwing ran towards the three-some. Bumblebee grabbed Sari, transformed around her and sped down the tunnel with Prowl right behind him.

They zoomed out into open sunlight and hurtled down the dusty road. When they were about half a mile away Sari turned and looked out the window. Standing outside the mine entrance, were Lugnut, BlackArachnia, Blitzwing and Starscream, all of them glaring at their retreating forms.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN DCEPTICON RANKS SARI SUMDAC!! IF WE ATTACK AND YOU ARE NEARBY, WE WILL NOT REPENT OUR ASSAULT!!" Starscream shouted from afar. She stuck her tongue out at them, but barely had time to duck before a blast of ice was shot at her. Bumblebee drove hurriedly down a hill towards the main road.

When they were almost back at the plant, Sari burst into tears. Worried, Bumblebee asked, "Sari! What is wrong?" She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face as they pulled into the main driveway. She wiped her face and quietly said, "Some people just don't' change Bumblebee."

* * *

Starscream snarled and slashed at the wall with his claws. "We should've gone after them!" he growled. "It vould not have been vise. They vould have called for back-up." Blitzwing reasoned. "That rotten little flesh bag…." he grumbled. "I did not likehumans very much either Starscream, but jou have to admit, she was....different. She almost seemed to like us." "You slagging well know that it was all a ploy!" he snapped.

"Just calm down! We don't have the key, or any all-spark fragments. What do you suggest?" Blackarachnia said. Starscream paused, trying to think. "We will continue building, you all forget the advantage I posses." He turned around to face them and tapped his forehead, revealing a glowing all-spark fragment in his fore-head.

"Hm, I forgot that was even there." She said. He grinned and looked at them all. "Start building."

* * *

**Author's note: well that was an interesting twist! Poor Sari was being lied to the whole time. Some Decepticons never change do they? I know you all might have mixed feelings about this chapter and I understand, but we will see what happens next. After all, things are not always what they seem……(**_wink, wink)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So what'd you guys think of that last chapter? Real shock? Or not surprising 'cause the boys (and BA) are 'Cons? Well here's chapter five. Transformers Animated and all its characters belong to Hasbro, I own nothing.**_

* * *

Sari carefully got out of Bumblebee as he and Prowl transformed. "Prime! Ratchet, Bulkhead! We're back!" Bumblebee happily called out. The three bots walked calmly out of the plant. "Bumblebee, what is it?" Optimus started but stopped when they saw Sari standing next to him. "Sari!" Bulkhead cried out. "Hi guys!" she ran up to them.

Bulkhead picked her up and tightly hugged her. "Bulkhead! Can't breath-!" she choked out. "Sorry." He placed her back down on the ground where she hugged Optimus's leg. "Its so good to be back with you guys." "Good to see you Sari." Optimus bent down and hugged her. "Lets go inside then." Ratchet spoke up.

She ran over to the medi-bot and leaped onto his lowered shoulder. They all walked inside and sat around, with Sari sitting between Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "So, tell us what happened over there Sari." She hung her head and looked at them. "it's a long story guys. And not a happy one." Optimus smiled sympathetically at her. "We have time, go on." She sighed in response. "Okay, I'll tell you."

* * *

Blitzwing curved around a vertical steel rod, welding it in place. This was just the base, he and Lugnut would have to set up two more on top of it and bend the last one into a pointed shape to make the original model of the Space bridge. Across from him was BlackArachnia unloading tools and metals, near her, Lugnut was rending metal bars into proper shapes. The Constructicons, who had recently come back, carried big generators on their shoulders over to Starscream who was supervising everyone while he did circuitry work.

Blitzwing blinked and went to back to sealing the metal together with one of the guns on his back. Ever since "the betrayal" as they were all calling it, he couldn'ttake his mind off of Sari. The happy, bright look she would always get when he showed up, the horror on her face when he and Starscream had told her that they did not care for her. True, he hated humans, but Sari was……different. Starscream had certainly played his part in disliking her, but maybe he did care for her, just a little bit.

All those things that he had said to her were un-true. He had liked her. He would have argued with Starscream but the Autobots wouldn't have believed him or Starscream would have attacked him, or at least order Blackarachnia and Lugnut to attack him. He could have been banished, cast out, or any other punishment Starscream could think of. Just for saying he liked someone. Typical Decepticon.

"Blitzwing! What are you doing?!" Blitzing jumped as Starscream snarled in his audio sensor. "You call this building?!" he continued. The black and purple con looked down and saw he had melted away half of the metal. "Start over! And stop acting like such an idiot!" Blitzwing glared at him as he stalked away. Karma was having fun with him.

_

* * *

_

Sari looked expectantly at the five mechs in the room, waiting for a response. "So? What do you guys think?" "I think….that this was not surprising coming from a Decepticon, at least they took care of you." Optimus said. She let out a shaky sigh and stood up. "I'm going to bed. See you all later." she walked out of the room without saying another word.

"What should we do about the kid, Prime?" Ratchet asked. Everyone looked at him. "I think it would be best if we just let her be by herself for while, give her time." They all nodded in agreement. They started to get up and leave when a message came over Optimus's Comm link. "Get your tail-pipe over here Optimus!" Sentinel's irritable voice came over the link. The Prime nodded before stopping his team.

"Listen up, Autobots. I just got a message from Sentinel. He wants us all over at their ship. Transform and Roll out!" He ordered. They folded down into their alt modes and drove out of the plant towards the forest.

Sari rolled over in her bed and watched as one of her tears slid down off her cheek and onto her pillow. She fell into an uneasy sleep filled with purple wings, red and dark pink jets, burning hell-fire red eyes, and Decepticon symbols.

Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee all stood at attention inside of the Elite Guard ship in front of the three members. "We have received word from Cybertron that Decepticon forces are rising. They have learned that Megatron has gone missing. Riots are breaking out and battles for leadership are happening. We will go back to Cybertron to help aid our fellow Autobots. We hope you can take care of the Decepticons already here. Understood?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Understood!" they chorused. "Can we trust you with that Optimus?" Sentinel jeered as walked by him up the entry ramp. "We are perfectly capable Sentinel." he sneered back. The blue bot smirked and walked into the ship, the big door folding shut behind him. The group all stepped back as it rose off the ground, flew upwards, and out of sight.

" 'Bout time they left, I was getting sore from being so tightly upright." Bumblebee said stretching. "Lets just go home before Sari wonders where we are." Optimus ordered. "Ya, lets jus' pray that she's still there and that the base is in one piece." Ratchet said. "Ratchet…."

* * *

Blitzwing finished welding the first metal rod to the base before landing back on the ground. "Zhat is ze last one. And-! Lugnut! Stop bending it like zat! I said sixty five degree angle! Not ninety two!" He snapped. He ducked as a hammer was thrown at him. "Then you get over here and do it Blitzwing!" "Okay I vill!" he spat back. He moodily marched over and yanked the beam away from him.

The black and purple jet started to twist it back the other way, but it snapped half-way. "SLAGGIT!" Hothead snarled, throwing the beam down on the ground in anger. The commotion was loud enough that Lugnut, Starscream and Blackarachnia all stared at him. Even Mixmaster and Scapper had stopped drinking oil and were now staring at him. "Vhat? Like you've never seen me mad before." He said. Starscream stood up and put his hand on his hip. "I suggest you calm down and go back to your duty Blitzwing."

Blitzwing turned his harsh look on Starscream. "You know what Lord Starscream?" The dark pink and silver jet sneered back at him. "What?" Blitzwing soundlessly stalked up to Starscream and leered in his face. "I--!" Everyone tensed to see what'd he do. "-Would like to take a cooling break!" Lugnut blinked his one optic, Blackarachnia groaned and put her face in her hand. The constructicons just went back to drinking their oil.

"Umm, Okay." Starscream frowned and cocked his head at him. Sucking in his breath he strolled down the tunnel towards the outside ledge where Starscream and Sari had taken off. He sat down on the edge, staring at the blue water rushing below him. A few meters up the river, was a miniature dam built over time from fallen trees, rocks and plant matter, making the water run slow and shallow.

Blitzwing raised his head and beyond the opposite cliff, watched the sun set. The sky was a flaming orange, pink, yellow and red. Red. His color. He looked back down to the river. Blue. The enemy color. He rubbed his red gleaming eye. Out of curiosity, he jumped down from the cliff and landed next to the water's edge. He looked down at himself in the water. He blinked, hoping when he opened his eyes, they would be blue. He glanced down at the purple decepticon symbol on his waist. Was it really worth it? Was power more important than friendship?

No. It wasn't. He tensed up for a minute before leaping into the air and landing back on the ledge. By now, the sky had started to turn black, purple and blue. "Ze Universe is toying vith me." He grumbled. He had started to turn around to go back inside when he saw a shape in the setting sky. It must have been Starscream, he'd probably flown above him when he was at the foot of the river.

Starscream shot perfectly up and fired his null ray into the sky. He dived back down and slashed a small cloud in half with his claws. He shot forward where a small brown bird was flying in front of him. Snarling, he snapped at it with his teeth. The bird squawked and changed its direction. He drovehimself into another cloud before coming to a sudden halt and screeching out, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!?" He relaxed his wings and just let himself drift back to earth.

He landed lightly on the rocks of the flat side of the mountain before laying down and resting his head on top of his hands. He stared absently at the West as the stars started to come out, along with the moon which was just a sliver in the sky, had also started to shine. "Why is this happening?" he muttered to himself.

Of late, he'd had a jumble of feelings and emotions in his Spark which he didn't even he knew he had. Things like, anger, sadness, confusion, hurt, and guilt. None of which would go away on their own. He sat up and stared thoughtfully into space. Stars were so nice looking, especially when you could see them. Back home, all the lights in the Cybertronian cities were so bright, stars were never seen, even in the dead of night.

"Ahw, Sari would have loved to fly at night." He said watching a shooting star streak across the sky. He hung his head and stared mindlessly at his black and silver claws. "I like her. All of it was a lie, it was……just her time to go home." he muttered. "Who are jou talking to?"

Starscream blinked and glanced to the side where Blitzwing was standing. "I don't suppose you heard that did you?" "I did. I feel ze same." "Really? Huh, I had a feeling that you were faking it a couple hours ago.." he trailed off and continued staring at the darkness down in the canyon. For a while, they said nothing, until Blitzwing spoke up. "Vhat should ve do now?" Starscream slowly stood up and looked at him.

Starscream reached up and turned his communicator on. "_Starscream to BlackArachnia" "What is it?" "Blitzwing and I are going on an errand. You are in charge until we get back." "Understood." _She broke the connection and Starscream looked at Blitzwing. "Lets go do something I never, ever thought I'd do in a million stellar cycles." "Vhats zat?" he asked as they transformed and took off into the sky. "Beg for forgiveness."

* * *

Sari rolled over in her sleep and her fingers brushed against the cold metal of her lamp. She jerked her hand away and sat up so fast she swooned. She looked out the small window across the room to see stars in the sky. She must've been sleeping for a few hours. Around her it was eerily quiet, the boys must've gone back to visit the Elite Guard.

She quietly rolled out of bed and walked out the door. Without the lights on, everything was dim and quiet. For a moment her mind flashed back to the dark tunnels of the decepticon base. She shook her head and kept walking until she was in the main room. She looked at the TV., wondering if she should turn it on. Forgetting it, she walked over to the big open door and walked out into the front lot.

It was a beautiful night, with stars scattered like tiny jewels across the sky. Sari sat down on the concrete and counted a few. Some gleamed blue, white or a yellow-ish color. Her eyes landed on one constellation that had exactly twenty eight stars, all of them in a swirl pattern. The swirl kept curling inward until it ended a short distance away from a larger, gleaming, blue and red tinged star directly in the center. Her dad had pointed that one out to her when she was a little girl, and that it had actually started appearing star by star fifty years ago.

No astronomer knew why, but it was still something to look at. Sari managed to look away from the hypnotizing pattern to look at different constellations. Her wandering eyes fell on two stars, one red, and one…purple? She also noticed they were getting bigger, or at least closer. Curious, she stood up and watched them take on a different shape. A dull humming in the air turned into a roar as two fighter jets streaked by her and started to bank in near the side of the building.

"No way." She quickly got up and bolted inside, running to her room. She took a flying leap for her bed and landed perfectly on it. Sari quickly lifted up the mattress and dived underneath it. Her bed was made of two construction tires, leaving a hollow to hide in. She held her breath for a while but released it when she didn't hear anything. Maybe they were just passing by, maybe they had-

"_SMASH!!" _"Vill jou vatch vhere jou're going?!" An all-too familiar voice rang out from the living room. Terrified, she crouched lower and peered through the crack in the rubber. "I would, but you keep bumping into me!" A hissing voice snapped. Sari pressed herself against the tire, waiting.

* * *

Blitzwing and Starscream prowled through the main room. "Have you ever been inside an Autobot base?" Blitzwing shook his head. ""Not until now." They split up and walked to different sections of the room. Blitzwing curiously ran a hand along the T.V. He grinned and his face whirled around to Random. "Oh! Let's see if cartoons are on!" His face switched to HotHead. "NO! BOXING!!"

"Shut up!" Starscream hissed as he tried to get into files on the monitor. "Vhat?" Starscream rolled his optics and went back to the screen. An icon popped up on the monitor. "Slagging password." He turned away from the keyboard and started to walk down the hallway with Blitzwing in tow.

The duo stopped in the center of the hallway and paused. Starscream looked at Blitzwing and pointed towards Prowl's room. The triple-changer strode down the hall-way towards the doorway and disappeared around the corner. Starscream walked into what looked like a female styled room. There was a circular bed with a pink blanket, pillows, a white, stuffed four-legged mammal, and two lamps that looked distinctly like mufflers with light bulbs in them.

The seeker walked over to the rumpled bed and rested his claw tip on it. The blanket was still warm. Someone had been there very recently. He scanned the entire bed and picked up a heat signature under the tires. He didn't need a visual to know it was Sari hiding under the bed. Sighing, he turned and walked back out in the hallway to get Blitzwing.

Sari went limp with relief after Starscream finally left. After seeing him put his claw on the bed she felt like her heart had stopped. Now she was worried about what their purpose was here, to raid the rooms? Steal computer files? There was one thought on her mind that terrified her the most. A while ago, Starscream had told her that he wouldn't hesitate to "end" her. Had he come back for just that reason?

She didn't want to find out, but with two, three ton decepticon warriors standing outside the hallway, the odds weren't exactly in her favor. She considered maybe breaking out the window but froze when she saw a pair of black, purple, and silver feet walk through the doorway.

"Are jou sure she is in here?" Blitzwing asked quietly. "Of course I'm sure, just act like you don't know she's in here. He nodded and walked over to the window. "Do you think that she climbed out the window?" Blitzwing called in a loud voice. "I don't know, maybe." Starscream yelled back.

The dark pink seeker nodded at the bed. Blitzwing blinked and walked over to its side, with Starscream standing on the opposite side. They pretended to look around for a minute before Starscream kicked the tire over with his foot. Sari cowered for a moment before looking up at him. He folded his arms and said, "What a discreet hiding place Sari."

She paused for a minute before jumping out of the remains of her bed and running towards the hallway. "Well, don't let her get away." He ordered. "Its fine." Blitzwing reached over with his foot without looking and pinned Sari down by the back of her shirt, yet she still kept running in place. "You always have such a nice way of catching things Blitzwing." The dark-pink seeker jeered.

"Thank jou!" By now she had stopped running and was looking at them. "Idiot! I was mocking you!" Starscream snapped. Blitzwing took his foot off of Sari's shirt so he could turn to look at him. "Zhen vhat is zat suppose to mean?" he challenged. "You couldn't have just picked her up or something?" "I did not vant to touch her, remember how she hates us!" "That was because…."

Sari had stopped listening was slowly backing up towards the door. When she was a few feet away, she pivoted around and ran for the exit. "Moron! Don't let her escape!" Starscream snapped. Blitzwing lunged for the door, grabbed her, and pulled her inside. "Put me down! Let me go! Help!" she shrieked.

"You're waking the neighbors, shut up!" Starscream spat. Both Blitzwing and Sari paused and looked at him. "I don't care! Let me go, you crazy, three-faced, traitor!" "Hm, interesting choice of vords, now vhat ve were going to do is-" "If you're going to go through with it, make it pain-less." she interrupted. "Vhat are jou talking about?"

Through her watering eyes she glared at him. "You know what I'm talking about! You said you wouldn't hesitate to kill me, and how said you liked me, but you were lying.." She broke off as the tears that had been building up spilled over.

"Starscream and Blitzwing looked at each other, looks of intense guilt on their faces. Blitzing set her down on the ground at his feet and looked at her nervously. "What's she doing?" Blitzwing whispered to the seeker behind him. "I don't know, but it might be dangerous." _"Starscream to Blackarachnia." "Now what do you want?" This is important! Its Sari, there's something wrong with her, her eyes are watering and she's making distressing noises." "Ugh, its called crying, Starscream. All humans can do it, there's nothing wrong with her, she's just sad." "Okay, what do I do?" "Just, you know, hug her, make her happy again." "Understood."_

Starscream took his claw off his communicator before whispering to Blitzwing what Blackarachnia had told him. Blitzwing kneeled down and flicked one of her tears away. She blinked and looked at him. He tried a small smile. For good measure, his face whirled to Random. "Don't vorry, be happy!" She got off the ground and ran forward, hugging his leg. "Please never lie to me again." she mumbled into his armor.

"I von't, or at least I'll try not to." She looked up at him. "Why don't I ever believe that stupid grin." His face switched back to Icy. "Vhat about this one?" "More or less." He picked her up and hugged her. She smiled and listened to the thrumming of his Spark. "Ahem." He turned around and looked at the now, impatient seeker. "Sorry to interrupt this warm moment, but remember why we came."

The jet-bot walked out the door without waiting for them. Sari leaped up onto Blitzwing's shoulder before he started to follow Starscream. They walked through the annoyingly quiet and empty hall. When they got out into the main room, Sari looked around to see what Blitzwing had broken on his way in. Next to the computer was Prowl's potted bonsai tree, or at least, it had been. Now it lay shattered and bent on the ground. "He is not going to be happy when he sees that." she said as they walked by. "Vhat?" "Just Prowl's little plant. Oh well, he has another one in his room." The triple-changer looked the other way. "What…?" "Jou say he has another vone in his room?" "Yeah, why?" "Uh, vell, not anymore."

She face-palmed her forehead. "Do you insist breaking everything that gets in your way?" He frowned. "Its not my fault, things just tend to get in my way." "Un-believable." Ahead of them Starscream snorted. "As long as you are friends with him, you'll be using that word a lot."

The three of them emerged out into the night air in the front lot. "So, why are you guys here?" Sari asked. Starscream sighed before turning to look at her. "There are a few things we need to talk about." She gave him a quick glare but continued. "Okay, tell me."

Blitzwing started to walk forward while Starscream walked beside him on Sari's side. "What happened a few hours ago was……regrettable to say the least. Please understand we are not bad 'bots. You see, what we said back there, well, its confusing but we were lying about lying."

Sari blinked at him. "So, wait. You guys…like me?" At this time, Starscream had stopped walking and had his head lowered a little bit.

"Yes, of course we do. We felt guilty after those things we said, so we came here to apologize. That is, if you'll forgive us." She cocked her head at him. "Then why did you say those things if you didn't mean them?"

Blitzwing finally spoke up after she asked. "If we had admitted ve liked jou, zhere vould have been many consequences. Lugnut and Blackarachnia vould have turned on us, jour autobot friends vould have just taken jou away faster, or even continue to attack us."

She frowned, trying to process it all. "I guess you're right. I would have done the same thing." "Really?" he asked. She shot the seeker a surprised look. "Of course not! Who told you that?" The three of them laughed. "She's acting just like jou now starscream." Blitzwing smirked. That just made them grin more. "Forgiven?" Starscream held out a claw to shake, but instead she stood up and leaped off of Blitzwing's shoulder to him.

He caught her awkwardly and looked at her. "Duh! But on one condition." "Oh great." "It's not that bad!" He sighed and looked at her. "Okay, what do you want?" She paused to look around at the sky. "At some point, I want you to take me flying at night." He smirked. "Ha, you just read my mind, of course I will." She beamed. "Really? Yes! Thank you!" She hugged his chassis the best she could. "Group hug!" Random cried out. Blitzwing and Starscream (rather awkwardly) hugged each other with Sari in the middle having an arm on their collars. When they pulled away, Starscream opened his mouth to say some thing but paused and tensed his head.

He cocked his head, perking up his audios. Off in the distance, he could hear the sound of tires on pavement, five sets to be exact. Fearing the worst, he handed Sari over to Blitzwing. "What's wrong?" Sari stood up in Blitzwing's hand. Starscream was almost entirely positive that it was the autobots.

He flicked open his scanner on his arm, but saw nothing. Hm, maybe they were just regular cars. "Its nothing, I thought I heard something." "So, have you two been doing anything ever since I left?" "Oh, ja. Ve've been having parties, and going to concerts and movies and ve've been having lots of fun without jou." She climbed onto his head and looked at him while perched on the edge of his helmet. "Oh, really? Well I've been having way more fun here then I ever did at that _horrible_ place you call home."

He took her off of his helmet and set her on the ground at his feet. "Oh really? And yet jou call this dump you're second home? Its not even worthy enough to live in!" "Is not!" "Is too!" is not!" "is too!" They went back and forth. "I bet I can change jou're mind." He finally said. She put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? How?" He grinned almost demonically. "Okay I'll show jou, but remember, jou asked."

"What're you-AHHH!!" She shrieked as he pinned her down with one hand and started to tickle her. "Will you-?! ahahahaha! Blitz-hahaha Wing stop! My chest is going to explode! Hahaha!" "Try and stop me zhen!" he grinned back.

"GET YOUR SLIMY CLAWS OFF OF HER!!" Blitzwing, Starscream and Sari all looked up in alarm as Bumblebee sprang forward and launched himself into Blitzwing's side. Both of them shrieked as Blitzwing rolled a couple times from the impact while Sari cried out in worry for him. Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl and Bulkhead also ran forward to aid in the assault. Starscream, now in full battle mode, shot his Null rays at the on-coming bots. Most of them were dodged, but Prowl yelped and stumbled as one blast hit his arm. Bulkhead spun his wrecking ball over his head and threw it into Starscream's chest. "OOF!!" He grunted as he fell over. He leaped quickly to his feet only to have a throwing star sink into his leg. "ACK!" Starscream coughed and yanked it out before leaping at Prowl.

Bumblebee blasted a bolt of electricity at the black and purple 'bot. Blitzwing staggered back after getting hit before leaping at Bumblebee and trying to pull his stingers off. Bumblebee pulled his feet beneath him and kicked him aside. Prowl was thrown into Bumblebee from StarScream throwing him. Starscream ran over and stood beside Blitzwing while Prowl jumped up to stand beside Bumblebee.

Before another fight could break out, Sari ran between them. "Stop it! All of you!" Everyone stopped and stared at her. "Sari! Back up slowly to us." Bumblebee whispered urgently. She put her hands on her hips before marching over to Blitzwing and sitting on his foot. He smirked at the two autobots in front of him. "It seems as though she haz taken our side." "I knew it! They've brainwashed her! We're too late!" Bumblebee cried out.

"Do you mind?" Prowl growled. Optimus and the others walked over to stand beside Bumblebee and Prowl. "What're you doing Sari?" Prowl asked. She looked up at Blitzwing before looking back at them. "I like them, and they like me. That's all. They came back here to apologize even."

The group of bots shot each other wary, un-trustful looks. "Will you please just give them a chance?" Sari pleaded. "We understand you…like these two Sari, but who's to say they can be trusted inside?" Optimus asked.

"Ve say that!" Starscream nodded in agreement. "We suggest a truce, just for tonight, to let us speak our thoughts." "Ve vill leave vhen ve are finished, or vhen jou vant us to leave. But ve can promise no shots vill be fired from us." Blitzwing reasoned. Optimus raised an eye-ridge in suspicion. "Do we haveyour word?"

The two fliers bowed their heads respectfully. "We swear it, and if we are lying, may Primus strike us down now." Nothing happened, though Bumblebee looked around hopefully. Optimus frowned, but otherwise agreed. "All right, follow us. With optics locked on one another, the group started to walk back to the door. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari led, Blitzwing and Starscream behind them, and behind them was Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl who were watching the two seekers warily.

Sari glanced over her shoulder at the two. They looked at her in turn and smiled back. She turned and started to run towards them, but Bumblebee side-stepped, blocking her path. "Bumblebee-" "I don't trust them Sari, just stay with me, okay?" She sighed and kept walking beside them. An audible growl and muttered curse was heard behind them.

The small party walked inside while Ratchet closed the door behind them. Blitzwing nodded his head towards the couch. "Ve should sit, this iz a long story." They spread out to sit down before a loud cry came from the other side of the room. "Who smashed my bonsai tree?!"

* * *

**Again, what'd you guys think? Surprising? Not really? Anyway, Sorry it took so long. Long week, teachers piling on homework. Chapter six will come faster. And a little while ago in the story, do you remember that constellation Sari was looking at? Keep those stars in mind, they have a bigger role than you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry everybody, I know its late. My muse is being really slow and sluggish. Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro, I own nothing.**

* * *

"……Is what you say true?" Optimus queried. "Who cares! They still broke in!" Bumblebee yelled out. "Bumblebee, be quiet. While he may have a point, and that you two have taken a liking towards Sari, you're both still Decepticons." Prowl stated.

The two of them scowled at the cyber-ninja. "What do you wish us to do?" Starscream growled. Optimus walked over and stood in front of them. "We will hold onto your word that you will not fire, we want you leave and never come back to our base unless summoned." They stood and narrowed their eyes, but otherwise agreed. "All right, we'll leave."

Bumblebee smirked as the two seekers walked airily towards the door, but frowned when Sari followed them. He stood up to follow and keep an optic on her. The three bots and Sari stood out side while the others stayed in the doorway watching. They crouched down ready to transform and take off when Sari ran between them. Bumblebee was prepared to go after her but stopped when Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warning look.

"Just be careful out there, got it?" Sari said. Starscream grinned at her. "Understood." "Ve vill." She gave their forearms a quick hug before running over to a relieved Bumblebee's side. A few loud whirs and clicks later, they were back in their jet forms and quickly disappearing into the sky.

"So! What do you guys want to do know?" Sari chirped. Bumblebee stretched his jaws in a yawn. "Ugh, I'm bushed. Lets hit the hay." "Aww, come on! I just woke up!" she complained. "Well then try going back to sleep." Prowl said as he and the other went inside. She energetically ran after them though they started to walk down the halls into their quarters.

"Are you guys all seriously going to sleep?" "Yes." The five of them chorused. She stood by herself in the living room until the echo of doors closing rang out, then silence. She folded her arms and sat down on the couch. "Blitzwing and Starscream never got tired." she grumbled.

* * *

Blitzwing absently swayed from side to side while following Starscream. True, he was happy to be rid of the Autobots, but he was still saddened that they would have to leave Sari. It was the right thing, she belonged with them. He just wished that he could too.

A flicker of movement below him got his attention. In jet mode, his sight wasn't the keenest, but he could tell that it was a black van with a green stripe across it. More noticeably, the driver was out at this hour, and that they were headed towards….the autobot base?

"Starscream, does zhat look suspicious to jou?" Starscream couldn't see below him either, but he could make out the van and that it was headed towards the base from which they had came. "A little, it's probably just a delivery van or something. You should not worry about her so much."

"Hn." he grunted, un-persuaded. He had a bad feeling, and if it was one thing he learned being friends with Sari, is to never ignore a bad feeling.

* * *

Sari paced impatiently in front of the blank TV. There was nothing to do, everyone was asleep and there was nothing on TV to watch. She threw a glance down the hall and listened. No noise. Maybe she could sneak out and go for a walk. The very park that Blitzwing had kidnapped her was just down the street. _Maybe I'll go see if Blitzwing's ice is still melting. _She giggled at just the thought. She pulled her sweater on and hurried out the door.

It must've been 11 or 12 at night because there were no other lights on in the surrounding buildings, just the street lights. She craned her head skyward to see if she could find Blitzwing or Starscream, but there were only stars. She switched side-walks and walked onto the grass into the now empty park. She jogged over to the spot where Blitzwing and Bumblebee had fought, that is, if you could call it a fight.

There was a muddy ditch where Bumblebee had been pressed into the earth, and there were still chunks of wet ice laying around. She carefully picked a chunk up and carried it over to the basketball court. She set it down on the ground before she started to kick it around like a soccer ball. It slid back and forth through the court while she chased it around, trying to be faster. The black van pulled quietly up across the street.

A soft click was heard as the door slid open. A puddle of black and green slid out of the vehicle and started to slither over to Sari. The dark ooze stopped just short of the court, almost watching her. A block of now almost completely disintegrated ice slid over and stopped in front of the puddle. As her horrible luck would have it, she quickly ran over to retrieve it.

Before she could touch it, a tendril of the black and green goo shot out and wrapped around the ice. The cube gave a hiss before disintegrating instantly. She took a few steps back, alarmed. She let out a small squeak and fell down as the puddle raised itself up and took on the shape of a human. "Hello my dear." Meltdown's hissy voice said.

"No, its you! Stay away from me!" Terrified, she started running in the opposite direction. Meltdown just grinned. One of his mutations leaped out of the trees and wrapped its tentacles around her in a vice-like grip. "HEL-!" She tried to call out but was choked off as the thing's grip tightened. "Long time, no see Miss Sumdac."

"Let me go Meltdown! I won't let you experiment on me!" she protested. "Ah, but who is there to stop me when I do, young Sari? Throw her in the car!" he ordered. The squid creature un-steadily tromped towards the waiting vehicle before roughly tossing her in. The bat like creature was there waiting, claws aimed threateningly at her. Meltdown slipped in through the window like a ghost before reshaping his human form and starting up the car.

* * *

"Will you quit worrying already?!" Starscream snapped. Blitzwing had been very persistent and was now flying in low circles over the park. "No! if it vone thing I've learned, its zat jou should never ignore a bad feeling vhen it hits jou!" Starscream snarled impatiently. "All right! We'll go down and check, for Primus sake!"

They spiraled down in sync until their feet touched the grassy front. "See? Nothing! She left, she went home. There's nothing here!" Starscream snapped. Blitzwing took a few steps towards the road. The black and green van was speeding away. He narrowed his optics, "Zhat's vhat vorries me."

* * *

Sari tugged and scratched at the tentacles holding her. Having enough, and holding her breath, she bit one of them. The monster screeched and let go. She quickly crawled towards the door, planning to jump out, but the shark creature swiped at her so hard she slammed into the van wall. Meltdown hadn't even flinched from the commotion.

She sat up feeling dizzy with something warm trickling down her arm. A quick touch revealed it to be blood. The stupid animal had cut her when he threw her. Feeling nauseated, she clutched the van wall, which had started shaking and making grinding noises. She didn't fully notice what happened until she heard Meltdown yelling things and the weird creatures shrieking in terror. Something was making the van move and buck around.

She curled up into a ball, wishing it was just some horrible dream and she'd wake up in her bed back at the plant, but it didn't happen. No, instead, a sound of screeching metal was heard as the door was ripped clean off its hinges. All Sari did was blink. A pair of silver claws darted in, wrapped around her and pulled her out. As if it weren't surprising enough, pain started shooting up her arm from being held.

She shrieked and felt the hand hesitate before pulling her out of the still moving vehicle. She blinked to get her eyes straight and saw that they were hovering thirty feet off the ground. She only had time to catch her breath for a few seconds before her captor dived down and landed with a loud, echoing boom on the ground.

Starscream gently set Sari down next to him as Blitzwing landed next to his right. They were both glaring in un-disguised hatred at the stopped car. Meltdown and his two creatures stepped out of the car to face them. The two animals hissed and growled, itching for a fight. "Good evening my fine gentlemen." Meltdown spoke silkily. Starscream narrowed his optics. "Do not address us so formally human."

"Well that is a shame, you see, I'm not human." He barely got the words out before Starscream pounced and pinned him down underneath a clawed hand. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't end your miserable existence right now." he growled. Meltdown only grinned at him. "Because I am un-touchable. Let me show you." Steam and smoke started coming from Starscream's hand. Meltdown smirked as Starscream shrieked and yanked his emaciated hand away. Drops of now liquid silver dropped from his deformed hand. "It hurts! It hurts!" he cried out.

"Give it to me!" Blitzwing demanded. He roughly grabbed Starscream's hand and held it close to him. He lowered one of his canons and blasted it with ice. The poor seeker panted with relief. "Aaaaah." Blitzwing turned on Meltdown who was calmly brushing his sleeve off.

"I don't know vhat jou are, but no vone hurts or threatens my friends without paying ze price." He tensed into a fighter position as did Starscream, though very awkwardly due to his hand. "I'm sorry it has to be that way, you'll just have to come with me." Meltdown snapped his fingers and the two creatures attacked.

The two mechs hissed and ran at them. Sari could barely sit up to watch the fight. The bat creature flapped his miserable looking wings to gain altitude. Starscream leaped up and brought the animal back down to earth. Blitzwing slashed one of the tentacles off of the shark creature. It howled and leaped at him. The pair of them rolled straight into Starscream who was wrestling with the bat.

Sari straightened up more and watched Blitzwing providing cover for Starscream while he tended to his mutilated hand. Meltdown yawned and waved a hand at his two animals. "I tire of this. Immobilize them." The two demons grinned and growled excitedly. The shark leaped onto Blitzwing's back and wrapped his tentacles around his head. Blitzwing violently bucked and snapped and thrashed to get him off but to no avail.

The shark squeezed its many arms and with a crunch, Blitzwing went limp and fell to the ground unconscious. Starscream snarled and tried to stand but the bat landed heavily on him, pinning him to the street. The demonic shark did the same treatment with Starscream and he too went out cold.

"I was wondering when that was going to end." Meltdown jeered. Sari quickly stood up and hobbled over to Starscream's side. "What'd you do them?" She reached over to put her key in but a vice like grip grabbed her and threw her back in the van. The walls started spinning from being hit on her head. She managed to gaze drunkenly out the open door to see the two demons dragging Blitzwing and Starscream's bodies over to the back and hooking them up to the bumper.

She blacked out for a minute and when she came to Meltdown was driving the car and the two animals were sitting on either side of her. "Reinforced steel bumper. Can pull much more weight, even two full grown Decepticon warriors. That, and a little test subject." Sari chose that point to let the blackness take over her. "Bumblebee…."

* * *

Bumblebee's optics flashed open at a sudden feeling of un-easiness. He slipped off his recharge bed and into the hall. He strolled warily through the darkened passageway. When he got to the door he saw Prowl and Optimus already there. "What's wrong…" Bumblebee echoed tiredly. Prowl tensed up at his arrival but then relaxed. "Its Sari. She ran off."

Optimus shook his head. "Thieving Decepticons. Typical of them to "keep" their promise and leave. They took Sari away as soon as they knew we were gone." Bumblebee growled and leaped for the outside but Prowl held out a hand and stopped him. "We heard a fight going on out there, if we had gone out, it only would have made things worse. For all we know, she's been taken hostage in stead of her own free will." Prowl explained.

"Is it quiet?" Bumblebee simply asked. The ninja-bot nodded. "Well then lets go kick some Decepticon skid-plate!" He bolted out the door and onto the street before Optimus or Prowl could follow. Transforming, they sped off after him.

Bumblebee rounded a sharp corner and shifted back to his robot mode. The others followed suit and walked up to him. They glanced around warily while Bumblebee strode towards the basketball court. "Hey boss-bot. over here." Bumblebee bent down and ran a finger through a small boot print made in the water. "She was here, she must have come out here to play and those two kidnapped her." Optimus narrowed his eyes. "They lied. Like they do best. They must've circled around until they saw her and they took her away from us."

"Not so fast." Prowl was kneeling in the grass, poking at a green and black puddle that was burning the grass beneath it. "Look at this. Acid." Bumblebee and Optimus crouched next to him and looked at it. At that moment, everything clicked. "It was Meltdown, he took her. Blitzwing and Starscream too."

Optimus shook his head. "No, Meltdown was destroyed, I saw it. The modifier, well, melted him. He was just a puddle afterwards." Prowl quickly pulled his hand away from the ooze. "Apparently he was not as destroyed as you think." Bumblebee stood up and walked out into the middle of the road. "Well everyone seems to really like her." The two bots walked up and stood on either side of him. "Follow the scratch marks." Long white and grey marks streaked a path in the road where the Mech's armor had scraped the road.

"Transform and roll out. Follow them." They got down into their alt modes and drove down the quiet street. Optimus sighed as they drove. "Where do these guys all come from?"

* * *

Blitzwing blinked his optics open. His neck ached and cricked every time he moved it. He drunkenly lifted his head and looked around him. He was inside what looked like a lab with steel walls around it. There were three large computers across from him with pictures of a human skeleton flashing on them with pictures of DNA. There was random machinery and bits of metal and tools around, and a large metal table situated next to the control panel.

With his optics finally focusing, he saw Sari tied down to the table. She looked so small being tied down to the big metal surface. His breath caught when he thought she wasn't breathing. He relaxed though when he saw the slight movement from her chest. A quick scan told him that there was a cut on her arm and slight head trauma. Another look told him that her elbow had been cut open, but with medical tools.

"Sick slaggard." he growled and tried to walk towards her but something held him back. He looked up and down to see shackles holding him to the wall. He violently thrashed at them but they held fast. All the rattling woke up Starscream who was tied up in a similar way. "Wha' happened?" "Ze liquid freak set his animals on us and now ve are here, shackled to ze vall."

Starscream finally snapped out of his reverie. "What the-!?" He too violently tugged at his restraints but to no avail. "That slimy little-! Sari! Wake up!" His optics finally caught sight of the young human across the room. Sari rolled over and moaned. "Sari, listen to our voices, just take a few deep breaths, and don't move a lot." Blitzwing advised. She slowly blinked her eyes open and sat up a little bit.

"What happened?" she murmured. "You're fine right now, but not for long. We need to get out now. We're in Meltdown's lab. Are you capable of untying us?" Sari tried to stand up but was held down by the metal cuffs on the surface. She twisted her arms and legs free before crawling to the edge of the table. "Be careful Sari, take it slowly." The triple changer warned.

"Yes, go slowly my dear, I would hate to have a damaged guinea pig." Their heads snapped up as Meltdown and his two mutated cronies walked in. Sari quickly leaped down from the table unsteadily and ran to Blitzwing. A blast of black acid forced her to stop to prevent being burned. A pair of bird-like claws wrapped around her and tossed her back onto the cold metal bed. Tighter cuffs quickly sprung out and held her there.

"Monster! Let her go!" Starscream spat. "Me? The monster? Have you even noticed some of the atrocities you have committed?" Starscream grew quiet and lowered his head. "Don't be mean to him! He's way nicer than you!" Sari argued. "Silence ignorant child! You're lucky I didn't just kill when I had the chance." She cringed and looked the other way.

"All right, I'll make you a deal. You let us go, and we'll never tell anyone you're back. Deal?" "mmmm….all right. Deal." They sighed and gave encouraging looks at Sari. "Right after I'm done with my tests on Miss Sumdac here." Their heads snapped up and Sari squeaked fearfully. "What kind of tests?" she meekly asked.

"When I returned to my lab, I did a quick run-through of your dad's old files. Most of it was garbage I already knew, but one particular file came to mind. Human and robotic anatomy." she shook her head. "Human and robotic what?" "The joining of robotic limbs and parts to a human body. One of my most desired goals."

"If you think you're going to let us stand by and watch you put robotic parts on Sari, you're dead wrong." Starscream narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I am afraid that you are too late then. You see, it was not I who put them inside of her." Sari gawked at him while Starscream lifted an eye ridge in suspicion. "What?! Who was it?!" she called out. "My dear, didn't he tell you? Your dad put them in when you were a baby. You my girl, are part cyborg."

* * *

Prowl, Optimus, and Bumblebee all sped down the dirt road through the forest. Optimus was leading them towards Meltdown's lab. If it was one place they would be, it was there. "We're almost there, we'll get her back." Optimus reported. "How about we just "accidentally" leave behind Starscream and Blitzwing?" Bumblebee growled. "We can't do that. She wouldn't come with us willingly if we did that." Prowl reasoned.

Bumblebee muttered something but kept quiet the rest of the way. They pulled up quietly in a clearing surrounded by rocky walls. "Meltdown isn't the smartest scientist in the world if he leaves a tunnel going straight into his workspace." Prowl raised a hand and pointed to a tunnel that led into his lab. The three of them crept quietly towards the opening, where straight ahead they could see Meltdown's liquidy form standing next to his keyboard with Sari strapped down to the table.

"Just a quick retrieve and retreat. Agreed?" "Agreed." They entered the foreboding hallway together.

* * *

"I'm what?!" she shrieked. "She's vhat?!" Blitzwing echoed. Meltdown's grin got bigger. "That's right. I gave her a quick scan myself and discovered that her body one fourth robotic." Sari looked at her elbow to see it had been cut open revealing machinery. She closed her eyes and looked the other way. Starscream squirmed uncomfortably. "So…she's part robot. That makes her, technically, a cyborg. In a way."

"That's right, and since part of my work is already done, the rest will be easy." "Ze rest of vhat vill be easy?" Blitzwing's voice rose a note. "After my last failed experiment with the lovely Blackarachnia, I believe that it would work better with a human. Shall we begin?" "If jou lay, one finger on her," Blitzwing warned. "You'll do what?" he sneered. He turned back to his keyboard to press buttons.

Prowl silently slipped down the hallway until he got to the end. Looking in, he saw directly next to him were Starscream and Blitzwing. He pulled out one of his stars and started picking at the lock. Starscream finally looked down to see the black and gold 'bot working on the locks. He opened his mouth to say something but Prowl made a motion for him to be quiet.

Starscream warily looked up but Meltdown was still preoccupied. Sari however had sat up the best she could and was looking joyfully at Prowl. Blitzwing had also noticed and was keeping one optic on Prowl while occasionally glancing at Meltdown. After a few turns, the lock came away with a click.

He slipped over to Blitzwing to un-lock him but leaped out of the way as a torrent of acid blasted his way. "I should've known that you annoying machines would interfere!" he spat, striding over to him. "Shut it down Meltdown. You're going to do a lot more bad than good." He narrowed his eyes. "Well that's a risk we're willing to take. He raised a hand and pointed behind Prowl. The bot turned around to see the two mutants clutching Optimus and Bumblebee.

Prowl growled and lowered his throwing stars. The shark's tentacles reached out and grabbed him too. Meltdown stormed back to the control table. "I tire of this. Lets move on." He grabbed two rods and clipped them to Sari's arms. She shrugged and squirmed to get them off but to no avail.

"Don't do it!" "Please don't hurt her!" "ve'll do anything!" "Please don't!" Meltdown sighed and looked at all the 'bots. "I didn't know you all cared for her so much. This will be interesting…" "Vhat are jou thinking?" Meltdown smiled sadistically. "I meant, it will be interesting to watch someone you love die in front of you and be helpless to do anything about it!"

The five transformers went crazy. They all yelled out pleas to let her go, threats, or curses. Eventually they broke off into series of clicks, squeals and whirs. The other three flinched at the noise. "What are they saying?!" Meltdown hissed, clutching the areas where his ears were. "I don't know, I think its cybertronian." sari called over to the noise.

"The hell with them, lets begin." He hurried over to the keyboard and typed in a code. The hum of electricity started building up. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked fearfully. "The shock will activate your robotic parts, have fun!" Sari squirmed and thrashed but couldn't even get her wrist free.

He sharply pulled a lever and a surge of electricity went through her. "AAAAHHH!!" She screamed. This went on for about ten seconds before he stopped. She gasped for air and held back tears. "Maybe if we turn it up a few levels." He twisted a knob before turning it back on. Her body spasmed but she couldn't even scream it was so painful. She fought to stay awake.

"Blitzwing…Bumblebee….help me." She meekly said. Blitzwing was cussing Meltdown out in cybertronian as he fought against his binds. With a grunt of effort, Starscream ripped free of his chains and ripped Blitzwing's chains off. He didn't notice the chunk of armor that came away and stuck to the chains. Starscream ran to the two, now terrified monsters while Blitzwing charged towards Meltdown.

With a single swipe, Starscream slashed off the tentacles off the shark, freeing Prowl and optimus. The animal squealed and backed up while the bat tossed Bumblebee away. Bumblebee leaped to his feet and ran to Sari. She was barely conscious. He yanked the cords off her and carefully picked her up in his arms. "Everything's going to be okay, kiddo."

Blitzwing violently grabbed Meltdown by his collar and heaved him across the room. He slammed up against a wall and lay dazed. Before he could get up, HotHead pinned him down. "JOU VILL SUFFER!!" Meltdown glared back at him and shot at him with acid. He jerked his head out of the way and threw him into the control panels. He cracked the table in half in a flurry of sparks.

Stumbling out of the wreckage, he tried to make a break for it. His big black and purple striped hand slammed him back to the floor, pinning him so he couldn't shoot acid. Meltdown glared right back at Hothead's flaming eyes. "Do your worst, machine." He tightened his grip. "Gladly." Just as he about to crush him where he lay, a blue hand placed itself on his shoulder, stopping him. "He's not worth it Blitzwing, let the authorities handle it.

He looked back and forth at the autobus leader and meltdown, trying to decide. He looked at Bumblebee who was holding Sari. Poor, innocent Sari. He wanted to do something, but at last, he took a few steps away from Meltdown. The scientist leaped to his feet and fled down the tunnels.

"How iz she?" He strode over to Bumblebee who took a wary step back. "She's fine." Optimus walked over to join them. "I think you two should go home, we need to take Sari home. I think its time we talked to the professor."

Both jets walked side by side through the forest in silence. "Vhat are jou thinking?" Blitzwing broke the silence. "Lots of things are going through my head. I'm not really sure of anything now." he just nodded. A beam of orange sunlight broke through the trees and reflected off Starscream's shoulder. He blinked at the flaming color and tried to move but slowed down when he saw the huge chunk missing.

"How did…? Uh-oh…" "Vhat's wrong?" "I have a minor problem." "Vhat?" He glanced over at the broken metal on his shoulder. "Ohhh, zhat kind of problem. Vhat should we do?" Starscream cast a look behind him but kept walking. "Whatever, keep walking. What's one piece of my armor worth to me anyway?"

They veered out of the forest onto the road where the mine entrance was. They both slowed down, due to not being able to see very well in the dim conditions. "I don't hear vorking!!" Blitzwing snapped. Starscream just snorted and rolled his eyes. He knew he didn't mean it. They walked into the main room to see the place empty and quiet, but the bridge was half-way done.

"Well they got along fast. Go wake them up, I want a report." Blitzwing trotted down the opposing hallway. Starscream paced around the control panels, looking everything up. "VAKEY VAKEY! TIME TO GET UP!!!" Random's voice came down the hall. "Frag off Blitzwing." Mixmaster's voice snorted. "GET JOUR TIRED AFT OUT OF BED OR I'LL I'LL KICK IT OUT!!" Hothead snapped. The two Constructicons and Lugnut came into the main room bleary eyed and looking annoyed.

Blitzwing crept into Blackarachnia's room where she was still sleeping. He shook her side. "Come on BA time to get going." She groaned and pushed his face away. "Mmm, some other time fly boy." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Okay, I'll walk jou there." "What does he want now?" she muttered. "A report." " 'Course he does."

He met the end of the hallway and stood next to Lugnut. Starscream stood in front of the computer without turning around. "I trust everything went well Blackarachnia." She raised her head. "Yeah, yeah everything's great, good progress and stuff. Everything's going smoothly. Can we go back to sleep now?" "No, back to work. I'll be in my quarters."

Everyone quickly side-stepped out of the way to let him pass. "…What's wrong with him?" Blitzwing shrugged. "Just a lot of questions on his mind."

* * *

Sari blinked her eyes open to find herself laying down in Bumblebee's back seat. "How're 'ya doing kiddo?" She yawned and tried to sit up but her arm gave out beneath her. "Eee!" "What's wrong?!" She used her other arm to sit up. "Nothing, where are we going?" "To your dad's place." She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. "Why?" "Its time your dad started telling us what the deal is with you." She gingerly rubbed her bandaged arm.

"Where are they?" "Prowl and Boss-bot? they're driving next to us." "No, I mean Blitzwing and Starscream." He shifted lanes to hide his cringe. "They went back to the mines after we got out. Not even a thank you." he snorted. "Oh,"

They pulled up outside the elevated entry building. Sari slowly climbed out of Bumblebee as he and the others transformed and followed her inside. "Welcome to Sumdac tower, Porter C. Powell is a booger head." the secretary bot recited. Sari smiled on her way to the elevator. "Yeah I know." Bumblebee managed to squeeze in with her but Optimus and Prowl had to take the stairs.

"Hey Bee?" "Yeah?" "What do you think he's going to say?" He fidgeted, trying to get into a better position. "I'm not sure, but I hope he tells us something useful." They were silent the rest of the way up. The twin metal doors slid open as Sari tried to pull Bumblebee out of the elevator. "Come on, Bumblebee!" she gave his arm a good yank and they tumbled out together. "Nice going," she snorted in his face.

"What is going on? Sari you should have been home hours ago. Where've you been?" Sari pulled herself out from underneath the yellow 'bot and ran to her dad. "I'm fine! But there's something I need to ask you." Optimus and Prowl chose that moment to come up from the stairwell. "They really should make an elevator just for Cybertronians." he grumbled as the two tried to squeeze past each other. "What are you all doing here so early?"

"Professor, we have something we need to ask you." Optimus pulled himself out of the doorway and into the main room. He looked worriedly at Sari. "What's wrong?" Sari started to unravel her bandage. By now you could see the blood stains on it. "Sari what happened to you?!" he was starting to panic. She pulled off the cloth revealing the black and silver plating and wires. "What am I dad?" The three bots and Sari all looked at him. "Ever since the autobots came to earth I knew it wouldn't be a secret for long. Come sit down, we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Transformers animated belongs to Hasbro, I own nothing.**_

* * *

"We need to talk." he said. Optimus and Prowl stayed where they were, but keeping wary optics on the two. Sari and her dad sat down on the couch while Bumblebee sat a few feet behind her. He took her hands in his. "Sari, what I'm about to tell you is all true, but I hope you will understand why I kept it a secret from you." She glanced at him warily. "Okay,"

"You see, when you were a baby, you and your mother were driving along the freeway, on a cold, rainy night. We both worked a lot, so she had just picked you upfrom your babysitter's house. Uh, you were such a cute little girl, with messy red hair just like your mom's, only in a little ponytail above your head. Anyway, it was dark out and flooded outside, the road was slippery and people were having trouble stopping, and then when your mother stopped at a red light…..there was an on-coming semi-truck, that couldn't stop."

"What happened?" she whispered. He shook his_ head. "She_ didn't suffer Sari, she was killed instantly, but you were badly hurt, when they thehospital, they didn't think you would make the night."_ook you to the_

Sari rubbed her arm as a cold chill swept over her. "After I lost your mother, I couldn't handle losing you, so a team of doctors and I went to work, using robotics to help "rebuild" parts of your body. When we were done they said you were going to make it, due to the wiring keeping you alive."

"But, if I'm part machine, then how do I act normal_?_ Like getting sick or eating and drinking and stuff?" "That's the thing, you are only part mechanical. The humane side of you rules out your mechanical part."

Sari shook her head, her thoughts going a mile a minute. "Is that it? Is that what you wanted to tell me?" he nodded, "yes." "…Can I spend the night with Bumblebee? Would that be okay?" "Yes, go ahead." She gave him a quick hug before getting off the couch and into Bumblebee's waiting arms. The troop left down the stairs in silence.

* * *

Starscream pulled himself upright onto the roof after hanging like a bat outside the window. He had heard everything. The surgery, the accident, everything. The seeker almost considered breaking into the room to cuss Sumdac out for keeping this from Sari, but it wouldn't have helped.

He paced back and forth on the roof trying to decide what to do. It wasn't until he heard the sound of car engines did he look up from his perch. The small group was making its way quietly down the road. As quietly as he could, he fired up his boosters and followed them. He glided silently above them, mostly keeping an eye on Bumblebee who carried Sari. "_I wonder what she's thinking." _he thought to himself. He knew that Blitzwing was probably going to throw a fit when he heard about this. All three of him. Who knew young Sari could be part machine. Then again, when he had first touched her, she had given off a slight energy signal similar to Blackarachnia's. But it had been so small, and Blackarachnia had been so close, he only pushed it away as the signal being hers.

Being so busy thinking to himself, he almost missed his turn towards the autobots's base. Banking towards the left, he landed quietly next door on a rooftop. Thanks to bits of remaining carbon sticking to the inside of his armor, his energy signal remained fuzzy to the rest, but it wouldn't last for long. He sat quietly watching as the caravan transformed, the yellow one carrying Sari, and walked inside. The seeker looked behind him as the sun rose higher in the sky. It must've been 9 or 10, yet even from where he stood he could tell she was exhausted.

Starscream tracked the yellow bot's energy signal until he sensed him laying her down in bed.

* * *

"Don't worry kiddo, you'll be back on your feet in no time. Nothing's changed." She nodded dully before turning away to face her window. Frowning worriedly, he walked out of the room.

As exhausted as she was, she couldn't sleep, she just stared, he mind virtually numb. A sharp tapping on her window brought her back to reality. A familiar black and grey face came to her line of vision. "He's right you know," She sat up as he pried the window open with a claw tip. "Hm?" "Your yellow friend, he's right. Nothing's changed."

She sat up and walked wobbly towards him. "Maybe, but you shouldn't be here. What if they come in?" He shrugged. "Then oh well, I'm not posing any real threat anyway. How're you feeling?" She gave him a bland look. "I know, but-" "Listen Starscream, I'm not really in the mood to talk, can we do this some other time?" He gave a small quiver at being rejected, but calmed a little when he had an idea. "All right, I'll be back later."

He pulled out of her window before sharply flying off in jet mode towards the outskirts of the city.

"_Blitzwing, its me." "Yez?" "We need to talk, I just saw a slag-load of stuff go down over at my end." "All right, I'll be here vhen jou get back." _

The seeker carefully mapped out his surroundings and where he was going to be. He circled around Sumdac tower looking at all the levels and ledges, they might be good lookouts or places where a leader would address someone or a crowd. Dropping back down the side of the building, he took off towards the forest. He left the city behind him, which surrendered into the open, lonely plains where the only piece of civilization was the train tracks running through it. After a few miles of endless desert with a few shrubs, trees and mountains, he soared over the forest.

Banking towards the mines, he dropped down through the gaping hole in the ceiling. Announcing his presence with two "bangs" from his feet hitting the stone, he looked around.

"Hey! Pass me that crow-bar!" "JOU DIDN'T SAY PRETTY PLEASE!! AHAHAHA!!" The femme bot narrowed her eyes before jumping down from one of the upper levels of the space bridge to whack him on the side of the head. "Glitch!" "Aft-hole!" she retorted before jumping back up to her ledge. Blitzwing snapped his welding mask back into place before going back to his work.

Mixmaster and Scrapper were sitting off to the side drinking oil while watching what was going on. Lugnut was nowhere to be seen. "Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, get over here! I need to speak to you privately." He threw down his torch and mask noisily as he strode towards him. Blackarachnia jumped down and landed with barely a sound. "I was at Sumdac tower recently, and you not believe what I heard." They leaned in closer to listen. "Sari's part robot."

"VHAT?! WHAT!?" They both shouted. He irritably shushed them before whispering, "Yes, I know, its true. I heard it with my own audios." Blitzwing pulled back and shook his head. "It does explain quite a few things." And of all times, his face switched to Random. "HEY! ZHAT MEANS JOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER BLACKARACHNIA!!!! AHAHAHAHA!" She pushed him away. "Oh shut up three-face!" He switched back to icy and shrugged. "Now vhat?" The magenta seeker looked away thinking. "Just you know, keep working, and uh, I'll be around, but I have an errand tonight." He spoke uncertainly. He pushed in between them as he walked down the tunnels. Blackarachnia and Blitzwing gave each other worried looks before splitting up to go to the separate stations.

* * *

Even though the two towers of the bridge were almost complete, the base and control panel were still mangled. Blitzwing walked around the base towards the panels and the generators. "I vonder how 'Screamer's going to stick his head in there," On the inside, his Random side snickered. He gazed absently up at the construction of the structure. Not bad considering a lot of them didn't know much about Space Bridge technology. Save for the autobots. Autobots. Once upon a time they had been like poison on his tongue, now it was a weird confusion swirling in his processor. Just a short while ago, he would've blasted a human on the street without a second thought, or crush an autobot to death without reason. But then he found her. Or in some case, she found him.

He had once even told her that if he became too soft, he would just have to become an Autobot. As easy as he had made it seem, it wasn't. Like Megatron had said, they were Outsiders. Exiled, shunned, abandoned, un-wanted in every sense of the word. "Vhat lies ve all live because of zhat." On the inside his Random and even HotHead personalities grumbled their agreement. He drummed his fingers on the panel thoughtfully. All of these thoughts beginning to drift away as they were replaced with thoughts of Sari. That sweet little human red-head who would never even _think_ of swatting at a fly, while he wouldn't hesitate to wipe out an entire nation. Just the thought of her made him smile.

Standing up abruptly, he went outside, where it was around noon. He paced forward until he stood at the edge of the take-off cliff. It was a beautiful day, perfect for flying. He even smiled when a small blue robin circled around his head before flying off again. Sighing, he walked a few steps further, letting himself fall off the rock side. Before he could splat on the ground, he transformed and headed towards the city, his Random side grinning on the inside. "And vhat's a beautiful day vorth if jou can't enjoy it vith someone else."

* * *

Sari sat up in bed, looking out her window at the afternoon day. It was very pretty outside, with birds chirping and the sounds of kids at play in the park and street. It was a shame that she felt so downcast when everything else seemed so cheerful and bright. The red-head groggily slipped out of bed to go into the living room. Bumblebee, Ratchet and Optimus were sitting and watching the news, fortunately paying her no attention. She blinked at the harsh sunlight as she stepped out of the doorway. When her eyes adjusted, she watched groups of kids playing in the park across the street, flying kites, jump rope, and other various things.

She sat down on the warm pavement and absently watched a caterpillar lazily walk in front of her. She perked up when she saw a small five-year old looking child with big blue eyes and dark blonde hair run across the grass, and into the street, apparently chasing her runaway soccer ball. She bent down to pick it up, just as a delivery truck came barreling her way. "Look out!!" Sari shouted.

But the little girl stood rooted to the spot, terrified. When the vehicle was just a few yards away, a flash of tall color leaped forward, grabbed the girl, and leaped back onto the grass. Sari's eyes widened in fear to see if they were all right. Apparently, the flash had been a teenaged boy with shaggy black hair, and the same blue eyes as the girl. They must've been related. The boy hugged the little girl tightly before setting her on the ground.

"Are you crazy?! You could've gotten killed Annabelle!" the boy snapped. The little blonde started shaking. "I-I just wanted my ball back Shane," "Well next time let me get it, don't just go running into the street!" The child's lower lip started quivering and her eyes watered up. "Are you mad at me Shane?" The teen named Shane sighed and knelt down low so he could look her in the eye. "I'm not mad at you Annie, I just worry about you. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Sari leaned in, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"'Kay," Kissing her forehead, he stood back up to his full height. "Now lets get back to our game," Annabelle quickly picked up her pink soccer ball and started to run for the sport field across the street. Her brother Shane ran ahead of her and turned, blocking her path. The little blonde gave him a pouty look, which he returned with a stern look. Turning around she headed farther back into the park with her brother close behind.

Sari blinked, revealing small tears at the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, thinking about how much the situation reminded her of Blitzwing and herself, or Starscream. "I wonder what they're doing now,"

"Vell, right now, ze German one iz sitting on a rooftop, vatching a little human girl." Sari groaned. Of all times…. "What do you want?" The black and purple mech climbed down from his perch to sit beside her. "it's a nice day, and I know jou vere feeling sad, no vone vants to be alone. Not even a decepticon sometimes." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Well sometimes people _like_ to be alone at sometimes. Like now." She gave him a pointed look. He just frowned and stared ahead at the park, and in the distance, the older brother and younger sister playing soccer.

"I vaz also vatching vhat happened over zhere." She looked up at him before staring ahead again. "Oh yeah, that. Is it just me, or did it remind you of-" "Us?" he interrupted. "Yez, it did. Zhat human loves ze girl very much," She looked away. "I guess he does." His face quietly whirled to Random, he then proceeded to mess with one of her ponytails. "Jou know, I've never had a little sister before." She turned to look at his big grinning black face. "And I've never had a _Decepticon _older brother,"

For a moment they just smiled at each other, forgetting all the problems laiden on their shoulders. For him, crossed between love for a human and universal control, and for her, dealing with being part machine and being best friends with Decepticons. He blinked and switched back to icy, ending the moment. He looked across the road again to see the older boy beginning to argue with another group of boys his age that had taken the soccer ball. Blitzwing for a minute was reminded of his HotHead side when he heard the boy yelling and cursing.

The little blonde girl ran up between the arguing teens. She reached up and took her brother's hand in her much smaller one. She said something to him which made him stop yelling. She walked up to the boys and she must've asked for her ball because they handed it to her. Glaring intensely back, the teen started walking away with his little sister close by him. When they were far away enough, the teen seemed…..happy again, like nothing happened.

"Exactly how it is with us," The mech murmured. "What?' "Nozzing, Nozzing," She smiled and held back a giggle. "Vhat?" she smiled and shook her head. "Tell me!" "I just like how you say nothing." "Jou like the way I say nozzing?" She giggled more and nodded. "Just your voice makes it sound funny." He snorted.

"Hey Sari? Are you out there?" Bumblebee's voice came from inside. "Uh oh, I'm in trouble!" Random chirped. She quickly stood up and started pushing on his arm. "Get out of here!" He stood up, but she kept pushing on his leg for emphasis. "Go, you have to leave!" "How rood!" Random laughed. Sari gave him a scowl before kicking his leg. "Okay! Okay! I'm going I'm going!" She ran back a couple steps while he ran for the street, transformed, and took off behind the neighborhood just as Bumblebee came out.

"Hey Sari, what was all the noise?" "Oh nothing, just a soccer game going on. Hey, wanna go inside and have your but kicked in video games?" He narrowed his eyes. "You're on!" She ran past him into the living room. Bumblebee grinned at her being back on her feet so quickly. He trotted inside to find her on the couch waiting. "Prepare to be destroyed." Bumblebee casually sat down and pressed start.

While they played Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet, all watched the monitor. "I picked up this signal just a few minutes ago, its fuzzy, but I think it might be decepticon." Optimus said. "Do you think they're behind the robberies and other thievery cases?" Prowl asked. "I think so, a human couldn't do that bad of damage." "You'd think that with Megatron outta the picture those decepticons would leave," said Ratchet. Optimus sighed and folded his arms. "We would like to think that, but then there's the chance of them re-building the space bridge to get to Cybertron, Megatron or no Megatron." "What should we do for now Prime?" Optimus looked at the screen as the signal faded and then disappeared. "We'll just keep an eye on them ourselves for the time being, send out a distress call to the Elite Guard, we don't want to take any chances. The real danger after all is here."

* * *

Blitzwing flew in a bored straight line through the sky. The sun had just started setting, turning the sky a brilliant orange and pink. Looking down, at first he thought he saw the sky _beneath _him, but a closer look revealed it to be water. Farther up ahead, he spotted an island. Out of deft curiosity, he landed and transformed, landing on the shore. The mech turned around to stare out at the flaming water and the city beyond. _"I should bring Sari out here sometime," _He thought to himself.

He turned back to the woods and just started walking, not really having a destination, just wanting to be alone. It almost reminded him of being back at Iacon he had been really young come to think about it. A "teenager" according to humans. There were rumors going around that Megatron was going around destroying any city looking for recruits. He just laughed it off, thinking that everyone was overreacting. But then it happened. _Gunfire. War cries. Explosions. Sounds of falling buildings. Blinded with panic like everyone else around him, he flew home. Only to find his home and parents dead and gone. Not knowing what to do, he fled the remainder of the city to the outer country far from the city. _

_Everything was like a desert, virtually. Not many signs of life. Except maybe nano-mite hills here and there. Not knowing where to go, he laid down at the base of one, and slept. When he woke up to a hazy, scalding sun, a shadow came over him. Looking up through the smoggy light, he saw Megatron. On instinct he stood up to face him. "You are from Iacon?" He remembered nodding. "Its gone. You're homeless, why not join us? Food, shelter, you'll be like family." He didn't really think about what happened next, he just remembered shaking his hand in agreement. "Good…" The grey 'bot started walking back to his ship where three other bots were waiting. "Hey! Are you coming?" A magenta colored 'bot called to him. He looked off to the horizon to see smoke rising. "Yez, I'm coming." _

Blitzwing snapped out of his flashback when a loud roar came from behind him. What looked like some sort of reptile came charging at him. "Arrghh!" He barely managed to get out of the way. The robotic animal skidded to a stop to charge him again. He fired up his boosters and flew out of the way. He hovered out of the creature's way. The reptile remained on the ground snarling at him. "Me Grimlock see intruder! Dinobot destroy!" It opened its mouth and spewed a torrent of fire at him. Landing back on the ground, his face switched around.

"YOU WANT HEAT?! I'LL GIVE JOU MORE THAN THAT!!" He lowered his canons and fired at the thing's chest, knocking it over on its back. It kicked its feet in the air to get back up. Blitzwing noticed something amidst his kicking feet. Something blue and glowing stuck in his foot. "An all-spark fragment," Dodging the "Grimlock's" claws, he leaped forward and yanked the fragment out. The big mechanical lizard stood up and looked at him. "Shiny rock thingy, _bad_! Spinning face bot, _good_," He lifted an eye ridge. "Thank jou?"

The big metal animal turned and trotted back into the woods. Blitzwing opened his hand and looked at the glowing blue crystal. Looking up through the trees at the darkening sky, he made up his mind.

* * *

Sari jumped off the couch, walking into her to get her cell-phone while listening to Bumblebee's pleading of a rematch. Ignoring him, she trotted up to her bed, but saw two things. One, her window was open, and two, there was a lump underneath her bed. Her key started shaking and pulling forward. Throwing back the covers, she saw an All-Spark fragment lying on her sheets. "Hey, how'd this get here?" Nonetheless, she picked it up and ran out into the living room. "Hey guys! Look what I found!" She held the fragment above her head. The team quickly stood up and walked quickly towards her. "Where did you find that?' Prowl asked, his mouth slightly open. "I don't know, it was in my bed."

"Maybe it was cold," Bumblebee shrugged. "This is no time for jokes Bumblebee," Optimus sternly said. "Who's joking?" "Will you just be quiet?" Prowl irritably said. "Well it couldn't have gotten in by itself," Bulkhead said, scratching his head.

Unnoticed by the others, Ratchet watched Blitzwing's energy signal retreating. The medibot smiled before turning off the computer. "You did the right thing Blitzwing,"

* * *

Starscream walked out of the cold darkness of the tunnels and into the light of the fading sunset. He had made a promise to Sari earlier, and he intended to keep it. Transforming, he took off for the city. He flew above the forest canopy below him, his sensitive audios picking up small sounds on the ground. The sky was almost completely dark, and starting to freckle with stars. The lights on the city shimmered and sparkled like stars on their own. He glided quietly through suburbia towards the neighborhoods. He landed and transformed as quietly as he could outside Sari's window. He peeked in to see her sleeping, curled up on her bed. He smiled and tapped on the window.

She groggily sat up too him in her window, again. Climbing out of bed, she climbed out the window to stand in front of him. "I never get to sleep because of you guys," she rubbed her eyes. "You may sleep when you get back, till then, get in," he transformed and flipped his cockpit open. Lazily climbing in, she laid down on the seat. "Where are we going?' she yawned. "I promised you a flight at night, didn't I? well this is it."

She sat up smiling as he fired up his rockets and into the sky. He flew around all the angles of the city, letting her see every part of it. Her father's tower, the glowing solar plant, and various neighborhoods and metropolitans. He flew over the park, which gave way to grassy plains, which just two short miles away led into shrubby desert and mountain land. "Lets leave, shall we?" She grinned and looked down as he started flying straight upward through various cloud banks, until he broke through the upper atmosphere, where the only thing below them was a creamy ocean of clouds.

He just hovered, caught in surprise at how beautiful everything was. Sari stared out the window in equal awe. For awhile, they didn't say anything, until Sari broke the silence. "Can I see what its like?" "What do you mean?" "Can I go outside? Is that okay?" "Welll…." "Please Starscream! Please?" "….All right, but just for a minute, its very cold up here and there is limited oxygen." "Yeah, yeah,"

She tried to push open the cockpit canopy but it wouldn't open. "Hey," "Hold on, let me do it," "Whoa!" She was thrown forward as he transformed around her. "You can open your eyes now," She did and let out a small gasp. It was beautiful. The stars were so close, she felt she reach over and touch one, it was unreal. The small crescent moon glowed above them, turning the clouds a milky silver. "Its beautiful, isn't it?" She finally paid attention to her surroundings. He was lying on his back, hovering with her sitting on his chest for warmth. She smiled and laid down on her belly, facing him. "Thank you Starscream," "For what?"

"For everything, this, being so nice to me. I believe in you guys." "Who is the other 'bot?" "Blitzwing." "I thought so." She laid her ear on his chassis, listening and feeling the small vibrations that came off his body. He placed a hand over her to keep her warm before going back to looking at the stars. " 'Love you Starscream,"

He looked at her with sharp surprise on his face, but when he opened his mouth to ask why, she was asleep. As quietly as he could, he transformed around her, and flew back down to earth. It must've been twenty minutes before he arrived back at her "second home". He carefully picked her up and slid her into bed. He paused before turning around to leave. He kissed his claw tip and gently tapped her forehead. "I love you too Sari. Now I can know what it feels like to have a little sister," he smirked at his own comment. Walking forward with plenty of new things on his mind, he transformed and took off for the forest.

* * *

**Awwwww! Wasn't that sweet? Now don't get the wrong idea here. Yes, I made them say "I love you," but it's the kind of "I love you" that you would say to your baby sister, or another young family member. Okay! There is no "romance" between sari/starscream or sari/blitzwing. Just a strict older brother, little sister love. PS: The whole "what is sari" explanation i wrote, is total canon! this information is not true or accurate, and should not be advised to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro, I own nothing. A word of warning for this chapter. Near the end, there will be graphic violence. You've been warned.**

* * *

Starscream thoughtfully flew across the desert, occasionally glancing at the rising sun behind the clouds, turning the sky pink and gold. He was surprised that he hadn't turned into a femme yet from having so many emotions and thoughts swirling around in his processor. _"Have I ever felt true happiness? Not from destroying something, but true happiness from, dare I say it, being loved? We're practically family now, after we found out what she is," _A growl rippled out of his throat at the thought of Meltdown and how he exposed her the way he did.

He threw an angry glance at the East, his optics being able to look at things far away, and right now he glared at a small body of water with a dot of land in the center. Meltdown's hide-out. "I hope the slagger emaciates in hell," he growled to himself as he rocketed off towards the oncoming forest acres.

* * *

_On the island…_

* * *

Meltdown warily peeked out from his panic room door. Everything was quiet. He cautiously walked out the door and into the hallway, his two creatures following him. He walked back into his slightly desecrated lab, his footsteps echoing off the walls. "Filthy machines!" he growled. He took a few more steps forward to only have his foot hit something. Looking down, he bent down to pick up a piece of jagged magenta armor with dried blue energon on it. He grinned as he ran over to his computer and shoved the metal into a glass container where red rays started scanning it. Pictures of the metal appeared on the screen along with weird symbols and pictures of DNA. He grinned as it began scanning the energon. "This is not over,"

* * *

_Back at the plant…_

* * *

Sari drowsily opened her eyes and looked towards her window which lay open. All at once, she remembered the night before. She placed her hand on her forehead smiling. She looked down from her window to see her backpack lying open on the floor. She had a lesson with tutor bot today! Leaping out of bed, she yanked her pajamas off and slipped into her dress and boots. Grabbing her backpack, she ran down the hall into Bumblebee's room where he was still sleeping. Dropping her pack, she jumped up and landed next to his face. She climbed up and started jumping up and down on his belly.

"Wake up! I have to get home for school!" He groaned and gently pushed her away. "I don't wanna go to school, five more minutes.." She stood on his chest and pushed his head to the side. "Now!" he opened his optics and rolled them. "Okay," She jumped off him while he stood up and started walking with her. When they got to the doorway, she impatiently rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for him to transform. Yawning, he did.

Pulling open the door, she threw her stuff in and jumped into his seat. "Okay, I'm ready." he didn't move. "Bumblebee?" Her answer was met with a snore. "Bumblebee!" she pounded her fist against his steering wheel, making him start. "What?!" he hurtled forward out the door. "Careful!" they almost hit the fence surrounding the plant. "Never wake a sleeping 'bot!" She ignored him and impatiently looked out the window, waiting to arrive. When the tower was in sight, he started slowing down, until he came to a full stop inside the parking garage. "You go on ahead, I'll just collapse right here….*zzzzz*" he ended it in a snore. Leaping out, she ran towards the elevator and leaped into it just as it closed.

She adjusted her backpack strap only to have her elbow brush against something. "Oh hi! I didn't see you there," Standing next to her was a tall man with a plain brown coat, and odd white, almost scientist shoes. The hood was completely drawn up so she couldn't see his face. "Good morning Ms. Sumdac." She had to admit, he was creepy, and somewhat familiar. He held a broad suitcase in one hand, but otherwise he was completely plain. The doors slid open as it arrived at her room floor. She gratefully leaped through the doorway and into her room. She closed the double doors behind her. "Okay, that was weird." She set her burden on the ground to look around the room, but no one else was in there besides Sparkplug who was curled up on the bed with a note sticking to his back.

She carefully peeled the piece of paper off so she could read it without waking him.

"_Dear Sari, You don't have any classes today while I fix tutor-bot. I wonder how he became broken again," _Her dad had drawn a winking face next to it. "_Until I can fix him up, why don't you spend the day with Bumblebee? Love dad."_

She tossed the note in the garbage bin before walking out in the hall, suddenly bored. Sari walked aimlessly around the corridor, thinking of visiting the park when she heard voices coming through the wall.

Stopping, she looked up to see a vent just a feet above her. "I don't know, Prometheus…" "Just trust me Powell, this one will not fail you." The scratchy voice sounded familiar. Taking a running start, she jumped up and clung to the edge of the vent and pulled herself into it. The voices grew louder as she approached the other end of the airway. She knew it was impolite, but her intense curiosity won over. Wrapping her fingers around the thin metal, she peered through into the next room.

"I'm telling you Powell, I made this myself, and it came quite willingly from the donor." Sari leaned forward, more interested. She also noticed that it was the same man from the elevator. "All right, I'll see what you have to show me," "Good. After all, it will get rid of those foul machines that are always on your back." "Then please tell me your pitch Prometheus." Sari let out a small gasp as the coat on the man's body began burning and disintegrating off. Meltdown. "He never quits!" she quietly snapped.

Meltdown placed the briefcase on the table where Powell was sitting at. Grinning, he flicked back the locks and flipped it open. Sari strained forward to see what it was. "I found I piece of their armor left behind in my lab, and I've come up with a few things." Powell leaned forward, interested. He reached in and pulled a dart about the size of a grenade, but what was scary about it was that it had nine-inch long needle coming out of it. What was more frightening was the color scheme. Magenta with the needle and back fin being black. "Where have I seen that before…?" Sari murmured.

"What is it?" Meltdown smiled his usual sinister smile. "A tranquilizer, if you will. The toxin is made from the, "blood" of the aliens." Sari's eyes grew wider in fear. She knew it must've been Starscream's armor, but how did he get it? "Really? And what are the effects, might I ask?" Powell now seemed more interested. "Let me show you." He snapped his fingers and one of those police 'bots rolled in. "Allow me to demonstrate." He tok out a small black handgun, and loaded the dart into it. "Observe," He aimed the firearm carefully at the 'bot like an expert marksman. He smirked, and pulled the trigger.

Had the police machine not fallen over and start sparking, Sari never would have known that the gun had been set off. He smiled proudly and set the gun on the table. "As you can see, it won't be very useful on this technology, but if we were to try it on the aliens.." Powell crossed his fingers and smiled. "Then they would suffer ten-fold more than what that scrap heap did." Sari's mouth dropped open a little wider. What if Meltdown wanted to use those horrible things on her friends?

"Now, might I ask, what does this do?" he pointed at the bundle of black and green netting at the bottom of the case. Meltdown quickly tossed the gun inside and closed it, snapping the locks. "That is only a sample of what's to come. We'll have to, "experiment" on one of the Decepticons, if you will. The pink one maybe." Sari narrowed her eyes, now angry. She didn't know what those….things would do to her friends. Any other time, she probably would've laughed at the Decepticons having nets thrown on them or having little darts being shot at them, but this time was different. Those decepticons were her friends too now. She would have to warn them, before she or anyone else could witness what "terrible" thing would happen if they were to get inflicted with the poison.

"Do we have a deal?" The liquid scientist held out his gloved hand. Powell considered him for a minute before reaching out and shaking his hand. Meltdown smiled demonically. "Wise decision Powell. I'll have shipments of the products sent to you immediately." "Be sure that you do." Sari squeezed the metal between her fingers, leaving marks on her fingers and palms, all the while glaring at the two people who were plotting to make a profit off the pain of her friends. And in her home!

"Now, if you'll just sign this contract," he pulled out a paper packet and set it down neatly in front of him with a blue pen attached to it. The red-head anxiously leaned forward to see what it said, not noticing the faint squeaks of protest emanating from the screws. "Are you sure about all this Prometheus?" "As sure as I'll ever be," he smirked. Sari leaned forward more and more, trying to read the slightly legible writing from her vantage point. Unnoticed by the people in the room, a single bolt fell out of the slightly rusted hinge. She made the horrible mistake of leaning her knee into the grate's corner.

"_CRASH!" _Sari shrieked as the metal covering gave way, crashing to the ground and taking her with it. She sat up, wincing at the pain in her knees and head, but most of all, looking up to see a very angry looking Meltdown and Mr. Powell. "It seems as though we have a bug running around in the ventilation system." Meltdown sneered. She stood up defiantly and glared at him. "You're not going to hurt my friends with those things!" She snapped. Powell calmly adjusted his glasses and straightened his tie as he walked up to her. "Ms. Sumdac, my girl you're so misguided. We're trying to help the community-" "By hurting others?" she crossed her arms and glared at him. "To help rid our city of the decepticons, we're doing everyone a favor. Don't you understand?"

She quickly stepped away from them. "No! its wrong! And my dad is gonna stop both of you!" She turned tail and fled out the door. "Get back here!" A short acid spray shot her way. She screamed and jumped away, just one of the drops landed on her pigtail, the few strands vanishing at the chemical's dissolving touch. "Stop that child!" She heard Powell shout from down the hallway. The sound of clomping boots sounded closer. Did these hallways ever end?! Thinking of Bumblebee in the parking garage, she put on a burst of speed, only to be grabbed by the back of her neck. "Help! Hel-!" Meltdown slapped his white gloved hand down on her mouth, muffling her cries. Sari kicked and swung her fists upward in an effort to get free, but he calmly put her under her arm, and walked off with her.

"Lef me go froo freek!" Her voice sounding muffled against his grip. Opening a broom closet, he tossed her in like one would throw away a rotted apple. "This should keep you quiet until we know what to do with you." He said curtly before slamming the door, leaving her in darkness. Sari carefully stood up, walking around a broom and stepping around a dirty bucket to get to the door. "Let me out of here! You can't get away with this!" All she heard was laughter from down the hall. Probably Meltdown telling Powell what he'd done with her. Feeling defeated and lost, she sat down a pile of cleaning rags on the ground. "And its dark in here," she bitterly said to herself.

Her eyes widened with realization. She still had her phone! Reaching into her dress pocket, she pulled out the orange cellular device. "Yes!" she cheered. Highlighting all her friends numbers, she called into the phone. "Autobot alert! Autbot alert! Guys! Are you out there?" All she got was static. "Stupid phone!" she tossed it across the closet where it banged against the door and clattered to the floor. She took her key and pulled on it, frustrated. "Wait," Reaching over, she picked her phone back up and plugged her key into the charging outlet. The screen glowed with blue All-Spark energy. Taking several huge chances at one time, she tried again.

"Decepticon alert! Decepticon alert! Blitzwing? Blackarachnia?" The static cleared slightly, hearing what sounded like a hammer and a welding torch. "Z-z-zz-za-rii?" The word came out sounding broken and fuzzy, but the accent was unmistakable. "Blitzwing is that you?" She called into the voice box. His words came back more clearly. "Sari? Is zhat jou? How did jou get my frequency?" "I plugged my key into my phone, and it took me to you." "Vhat's vrong?" "That freak Meltdown and Powell locked me in a closet!" She heard the sound of his welding torch stop. "Zhey did vhat?!" "I was spying on them in the vents and they found me. I tried to stop them because they're making this new weapon, and they want to test it on you guys." There was pause, and for a minute she though she had lost the transmission. "I'll be zhere in ten minutes. Hang on 'till zhen, and I'll trace jour phone signal to jou." The sound of static rang over, then stopped. Putting her phone back in her pocket, and her key on her neck, she waited.

* * *

Blitzwing cut the transmission off and started running for the door, thoughts whirling through his head. _"I VILL CRUSH ZHAT MELTDOWN HUMAN WITH MY BARE HANDS WHEN I GET HIM!" "I vonder vhat zhis new veapon is? Maybe it makes noise! I like noise-makers!" _Random and HotHead commented in his thoughts. Yanking off his mask and tossing his welding rod to the ground, he nearly made it to the door when, "Blitzwing! Where are you going?" The mech froze and whipped around to see Starscream glaring him down. "I, uh," he gulped nervously and HotHead growled impatiently in the back of his mind, reminding him that Sari still needed help. "I need another wrench." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What's wrong with the one in your hand?" Blitzwing guiltily looked at him then back at the tool. Having an idea, he raised it overhead, and brought it down harshly on his knee, breaking it in half. He tossed the pieces to Starscream's feet. "It's broken," He turned tail and flew, transformed, out the door. "What was that?" Scrapper asked. Blackarachnia shrugged. "Blitzwing being Blitzwing?" They all shrugged and continued about their business.

* * *

Sari had her forehead pressed against her knee, arms wrapped around her head, trying to conserve warmth. It was cold in the room, and the rags were somewhat moist, making it worse. The fact that it was dark didn't help either. Thoughts and images ran through her mind, thinking of what that dart poison or netting would do them. She shook her head and tried clearing her mind and focusing on nicer things. Sparkplug, her dad, the autobots, and even remembering the night before with Starscream. She rubbed her forehead where his claw tip had gently tapped her forehead, returning the favor after she told him how much she liked him.

"_KKKRRIISSHH!!!" _The sound of glass shattering sounded outside the door followed by two synchronized thumps of something heavy landing on the floor, making the ground vibrate slightly. She smiled and stood up. "At least I have _two_ older brothers looking after me." A loud tapping noise sounded on the wood. "Sari? Are jou in zhere?" She ran up to the door and banged her fists against it. "I'm here! Open the door!" she cried out. "Say please!" Random happily crowed. She face-palmed her forehead. "Please," She grumbled. "Stand back!" She quickly backed off from the door to hide behind one of the shelves.

With a terrific ripping of wood and steel, he tore the door away with one hand, and tossed it down the hallway like it was a poker card. Sari stepped over the splinters of wood and bolted out to meet him. She took a few shaky steps back after bumping her head into his chin guard. "What're you-? Oh." He was down on all fours, and even then, with him practically flattening himself against the tile floor, the hallway barely fit his size. "Zhis is very uncomfortable. May I leave now?" She smiled sympathetically and opened her mouth to say something when, "Hey! How'd you get in here?!" Meltdown stood at the opposing end of the hallway, looking furious.

Blitzwing turned to face his direction while Sari hid behind his arm. Blitzwing narrowed his optics in hate. "How do jou think I got in Meltdown?" He irritably jerked his head towards the shattered glass and bent steel bars. In spite of the situation, Sari giggled. Meltdown glared at her and took a few steps forward. He growled in warning, but Meltdown only smiled. "You cannot fend me off here machine, look at yourself. Cornered like a rat in an alleyway. You're clearly out of your element." Sari shook her head. "Don't listen to him, he's just messing with you."

Blitzwing shook his head in disagreement. "No, he's right. I am in no place to fight, and I cannot maneuver very vell unless I am on my own two feet or in ze air." "You would do well to listen to that cog-headed friend of yours, girl." This got his attention right back. "Why don't jou call me zhat again," he challenged. "Blitzwing…" Sari started. "Listen to me, vhen I turn around, I vant jou to run ze other vay as fast as jou can. I vill distract him." She shook her head, afraid to leave him alone. "Don't you know what that creep could do to you?" He shot a quick look at Meltdown who stood tapping his foot at the other end of the hall. The Seeker nervously shifted. "I do know. Get to Bumblebee, go back to jour base. I vill be okay."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lying," "Sari! Just do as I say!" he said, raising his voice. "I've had enough of this!!" A spray of black and green shot out at them like a heated geyser. "GO!" He yelled. Grabbing her in his fist, he, none too gently, tossed her down the hallway. The burning solution landed on his hand that was being used to hold himself up. "AACCK!!" He screeched in pain and collapsed. "Not so tough now, are you?" Meltdown sneered as he strode up to the fallen 'bot like a prize deer he had just killed. When he stopped at Blitzwing's face, he opened his optics, and swiped at him like an angry cat hitting a dust bunny.

Blitzwing twisted around to leap out the window to catch Meltdown as he fell screaming to the ground. Reaching down, he grabbed his leg, and banked upward, but not soon enough. They both collided into the pavement, tumbling and cracking the pavement as they went. Meltdown barreled into a mailbox, banging his head against the blue metal, and scorching it with his acidic head. Blitzwing, grabbing onto a lamppost for support, stood up, feeling like his foot was broken, a gash on his waist from landing on a car, and feeling like his hand was on fire from the inside-out.

Daring himself to, he looked down at his fried hand. The black metal on the top of his hand was completely gone except for the thin, deformed plating on the sides. All the wires and cords were exposed, and beneath them he could just make out his steel rod "bone" that made his finger work. Oily smoke came up from his servo, bringing with it the scent of burnt rubber, melting iron and energon. Doing his best to ignore it, as impossible as it was to ignore with the rest of his injuries, he focused on Meltdown who was just getting up, and reaching into his coat pocket. He looked up and smirked at the evident pain on the mech's face.

"Oh do forgive me. I have terrible aim, did I hit your hand?" HotHead growled and lurched towards him, but you could tell it took him plenty of effort and that it pained him greatly. Meltdown smiled and pulled out a dark pink and black gun. Even through his pain-muddled thoughts and vision, the Seeker laughed. "Do jou really think zhat toy vill stop me human? I may be injured, but even zhat little thing couldn't hurt me." The scientist's grin grew wider, like he was enjoying some secret joke.

"Oh don't worry, I have a special ammunition for you." he cocked the barrel and pointed it at his chassis. Looking angrier than ever, he lunged for him. "Blitzwing!" He froze mid-step and looked up, seeing Sari come running from around the underground garage corner with Bumblebee behind her, stingers drawn. "Sari! Autobot! Get out ov here! Its not safe!" Meltdown, seeing his chance and distraction, pulled the trigger.

"I knew you would've made this mess BlitzBrain!" Bumblebee shouted, waving a stinger at him. HotHead snarled and limped quickly up to him. "I did nozzing, autobot! I vas rescuing jour human! Jou should be grateful!" Despite the size and power difference, Bumblebee stood his ground. "Grateful?! Look at what you did!" HotHead gritted his dental plates, tempted to blast the little slagger all the way back to Cybertron when she called his name again. "Blitzwing!!" It sounded more urgent. He sharply looked down, not in the mood to listen when so much was going on. "VHAT?!"

"Look!" she pointed at his chest. Looking down, he noticed a small dark pink dart with the needle gone, completely sunken into his armor. "Vhat..?" He had noticed his vision had started swimming slightly, and that Bumblebee and Sari looked slightly doubled. "Blitzwing?' Sari repeated his name in a questioning manner. Even though he had switched to Icy, the name sounded hysterical. "Ha ha…ha ha ha! Ha Ha HA! His laughter grew more louder and druggy sounding. "Blitzwing you're scaring me," he managed to hear her say. "Vhat? How am I scary? I'm not on Random! But I am acting like I'm _on some zing _though aren't I? Ha ha HA!" "Is he okay?" Bumblebee whispered to Sari.

"Ov course I'm great! I'm so happy, ve should all hang out sometime. Jou, me, and zhose lovely autobot friends of jours. Zhey seem nice. I've alvays vanted to see jour boss turn into a fire truck!! HA HA HA!!" Turning around, he started staggering across the parking lot, muttering and giggling about fire trucks and pineapples like a drunk man. Finally, he full-out collapsed on the pavement, the ground shaking slightly from his un-controlled fall.

Meltdown, hiding in the parking garage with Powell, smiled evilly. "And now here comes my favorite part after they experience delirium." "And what part would that be?" His grin grew. "Their suffering,'

Blitzwing rolled over on to his back, his body becoming slightly numb and awkward. All at once the sensation of happiness and feeling drunk lifted, and he blacked out. Actually, he stayed awake, but the white irises in his optics dilated until they were almost as large as a frightened horse's. Sari and Bumblebee ran to his side, looking down at him and shooting each other confused looks. "Blitzwing are you feeling okay?" Sari reached out and placed her hand on his. All at once, his body contorted upward. Sari jerked her hand away, and Bumblebee quickly picked her up. Blitzwing fell limp again and he started gasping like he was being choked.

He pounded his fist once into the pavement, cracking it and making the ground quiver. Frightening images and thoughts started flashing through his processor.

* * *

_ He stood in the middle of a battlefield, sounds of gunfire and war cries ringing out in the night. Looking around, not knowing how he had gotten there, he started running. There was the unusual sound of squishing and crunching underneath. Looking down, he slowed to a stop. Bodies. Energon. The ground was stained and wet with the blood and empty shells of his comrades. Blitzwing shook his head and staggered back. He had never even heard of such a battle like this. Not since the Fall Of the Flyers, and that had been before he was even sparked. Long before his time, and his friend's. _

_Finally checking his surroundings, he noticed the ground beneath him was organic, not iron like Cybertron's surface was. Looking behind him, he could see buildings off in the distance. And if he focused, Sumdac tower. Or what was left of it. Part of it was collapsed or caved in, quickly being devoured by flames. "this is not Cybertron!" he shouted in his mind. "This is…!" "Blitzwing!!" a familiar female voice called for him. Whirling around, he saw Sari running towards him, a similar look of fear on her face. But what really frightened him was her condition. A large cut on her forehead, her hair covered with grime and bits of grit, what looked like a broken wrist, and her dress and boots were torn in several places. But all of that paled in comparison when he saw who she was running from. _

_Megatron. He was in pretty bad shape too, scored with cuts and slashes, dents, and he was missing half a shoulder guard. But he seemed to be enjoying the carnage going around him, and chasing after his prey. Sari leaped and stumbled along over the broken shells of soldiers. Leaping forward, he grabbed her in one hand and yanked her away just as Megatron slammed his foot down on where she had been standing before. He held Sari tightly to his chest, but still feeling nervous. By saving her, a human, he had committed a form of treason towards Megatron. Blitzwing tensed up ,expecting anger. But Megatron calmly walked up to him. Sari buried her face in his chassis, quietly crying._

"_Well Blitzwing, I wouldn't expect you to be apart of this fight, or especially saving a human." Icy took a breath, trying to be tactical. "She haz no part in zhis var Megatron, leave her be. Besides, I need her." "For what?" "I've alvays been interested about their race, I vanted to use her for my studies." He blinked, not knowing where that had come from, it just slipped out like he had no control over his mouth. Megatron stared harshly at him, trying to decide if her were telling him the truth. "There are plenty of those revolting things running around, so you wouldn't mind if I terminated the one who turned my own soldiers against me!" Before he could react, Megatron violently grabbed his wrist, the one holding Sari, and snapped it. "ACKK!" He cried out at his broken wrist, while Megatron grabbed Sari out of his grip. _

"_Put me down!" she shrieked. "All right then," Raising her overhead, he threw her to the ground._

_Clutching his arm, he opened his optics past the pain to look at his leader who stood over something. A small pile of light orange cloths and red hair. "Sari…?" Pushing past him, Blitzwing kneeled beside her. "Sari?" he asked quietly. She lay still, her eyes closed, her skin being a shade paler along with her body heat quickly disappearing. He gently picked her up and cradled her to his chest. "C'mon Sari, time to vake up," Her head hung limply to the side. "Sari…Sari! SARI! Come one vake up! Jou can't sleep now!" HotHead yelled, starting to panic. But she was still._

_He shut his optics tightly, floods of anger, rage, and sadness roaring through him. Megatron sniggered behind him. Blitzwing collapsed to his knees, still holding her body. Megatron came up behind him. "Never fool with the Decepticons. We always win!" he hissed in his audio. Setting Sari on the ground, he spun around with a scream of rage, but there was nothing there, just the battlefield. "GAAHH!!" He yelled out, plunging his hands into the soil. Soil. Earth! Looking up, he frantically spun around, taking in his surroundings. "This is Detroit!!" he cried out._

* * *

_ A new image flashed through him. Two Seekers, both looking a lot like Starscream. He was hovering in the air above Sumdac tower, the autobots were standing below him, Bumblebee holding Sari to his relief. Looking behind him, standing on the top of the tower was Megatron and Lugnut. Snarling, he fired his thrusters and sped towards him, only to be intercepted by the two Seekers. Megatron sat back and smiled as each of the "starscreams", one blue, black and grey, the other purple black and grey. _

_HotHead grunted and tried to pull away, but they each grabbed one of his wings, and started pulling. At first, it was just a weird sensation, but then it gave way to an intense pain. Above him, he heard Megatron's laughter, followed by a terrific ripping noise, that he realized was coming from his sides. "AAAHHH!!" He screamed out, feeling white hot pain envelope him. Finally, the ripping stopped, and he felt himself falling the five hundred foot or so drop towards the ground. Casting one more look up, he the two fliers grinning, for in their hands they held on of his wings. He felt a thump, like bumping his head, and then darkness._

* * *

"Bumblebee, help him!" Sari pounded on his chest plate. He had been forced to stand at least fourteen feet away because of the rogue 'con's thrashing and screaming. "I don't know how to!" "Call Ratchet!" He quickly set her down and accessed his com link. "Autobot alert! Autobot alert! Come here immediately! There's a rogue decepticon here, and we need all the help we can get!"

* * *

_Dark. Empty. Just those things. Like a big black space. Looking around, he spotted a femme. All by herself, just a few short yards away from him. "Excuse me! Do jou know vhere ve are?" She just smiled. "Vait…" She seemed familiar. Walking up until he stood right in front of her, he knew who it was. His mother. "Mother?" she smiled warmly. "Mother!" He embraced her in a hug. She seemed so much shorter now. "How did jou get here?" He let go of her to look at her. She was just as he remembered her when he was a protoform. Sleek and lean, yet muscular with long arms and legs, making her look all the more graceful. Her color scheme was similar to his, only where he was beige, she was silver. Long, downward wings graced her back, shining like amethysts. Her ruby optics smiled up at him. She placed a delicate hand on his face. "I've always been here Blitzwing." He smiled and took her hand in his. "I thought jou might have been." Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of falling liquid sounded. Looking down, he noticed glowing blue energon had started falling from her waist, then her arm, her forehead, and neck. "Mother! Vhats vrong!?" _

_All at once, the scene vanished. Her beautiful face contorted into one of anger and pain. Her hand fell away from his face. And she collapsed, her violet, black and silver body suddenly grey and cold. "Mom!" he cried out, feeling like a sparkling again. Kneeling by her side, he turned her over, revealing a bloody hole through her Spark chamber. Her mouth didn't move, but her voice drifted around him. "You didn't protect me!" It was full of cold fury of which he hadn't heard from her before, but was also accented like his voice. _

"_A shame, she could've made a fine spy." He looked up to Megatron and a few other 'bots he didn't know standing behind him. His sword was halfway stained with blue energon. Fresh by the look of it. "Jou…" he started. The grey and red 'bot just smiled and snapped his fingers. Two of the men behind him grabbed her body and started dragging her away into the blackness. "Mom!! Release me!!" He attempted to go after them, but with a swift kick in the stomach, he was thrown onto his back, and then pinned by the remaining two 'bots. Looking up, he saw Megatron holding a glowing hot metal rod with a glowing purple decepticon symbol. "Welcome to the Decepticons Blitzwing!" He plunged it into his chest, marking him. Blitzwing screeched and thrashed free, the two soldiers getting out of the way. He rolled onto his chassis and sat up, supporting himself with one arm, the other clutching his chest. "How're you feeling soldier?" Blitzwing sat up, and opened his optics. They now burned a shade of ruby red. In a quick whirl, he switched to Random. "Like I've gone insane…" _

_There was a flash of white light, and the scene changed again. Only this time, it was complete darkness. But the pain, oh the **immense pain**!!_

* * *

"How did he get like this?!" Ratchet demanded Bumblebee as Bulkhead and Prowl tried pinning Blitzwing down as he thrashed and kicked, like he was fighting off some unseen enemy. "We don't know! He was shot with this dart thingie, and then he started talking about fire trucks, and then he collapsed and his optics got all big and-" "All right! All right!" Ratchet snapped. "Okay, we got him!" Bulkhead called over. The two of them had succeeded in pinning him down by his arms, but he still thrashed and kicked at the empty air, letting out occasional screams and shouts of agony. "He's going to hurt himself! Ratchet, the antidote!" Optimus ordered.

The medibot pulled out a transformer sized needle, the container filled with a light blue liquid. Ratchet plunged the shot into the struggling Seeker's arm, and pressed down on the trigger, the solution quickly filtering into his body. Blitzwing struggled for a minute, before falling limp, his optics finally going back to normal size, and closing. "He'll be all right." Ratchet sighed, pulling the needle out of his arm. "Good job everyone, now lets get him back to base. "And why would we do that?" Prowl frowned. "We need to ask him what happened, and what he saw. Then we'll apprehend him." Sari began to protest. "But-" "No! Sari. He's a decepticon, he needs to be handled properly. We'll handle him until we know what to do with him. Transform and Roll out!"

Sari hung her head and looked up at her building. How am I going to explain _this _to my dad?" "Just let us do the talking, we'll handle it." Bumblebee assured her, opening his door for her.

They heaved the unconscious Seeker onto Bulkhead's back before taking off back to base.

* * *

**Well that was pretty dark! I'm not pleased with the ending, but oh well. Looks like Meltdown's got his hands on yet **_**another **_**bio weapon, and as you just read, one of the worst. Anyway, thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Transformers animated belongs to Hasbro, I own nothing.**

* * *

Pain. The intense pain. He felt violently chilled yet dangerously over-heated, like some sort of fever. He struggled slightly, feeling his limbs itching slightly, but then the fever began to pass. The pain was replaced with more of a numb, tingly feeling. Blitzwing opened his optics.

He blinked with heavy feeling lids as he tried focusing, his sensors and scanners beginning to reboot after his episode in the parking lot. They had been smart to dim the lights in the room, making it easier to focus on everything. _"Depending on who "zhey" really iz," _He attempted to lift his head, but he couldn't. or even his mouth for that matter. _"Vhat…?" _

_Body functions: stable_

_Motion sensors: off-line, temporary stasis lock; reparing now_

His HUD read to him. Great. Now he couldn't move or speak, let alone find out where he was. At last, the last bits of static vanished off his line of vision and he managed to scan the room. Nothing interesting or threatening. But his optics did land on a familiar symbol that was photo-copied into the flooring. Autobot. He let out growl. Just what he needed. Being trapped in the autobot base when he was in stasis lock. Wait, a growl? Did he just make noise?

_Range of motion: 0%_

_Verbal components: on-line. Estimated time of use: 120 seconds_

_Motion repairments: completion: 28%_

"_Just a little bit longer," _He grudgingly thought to himself. Until that time, he busied himself with looking around the room more. Just looking like any other average medical room. Two recharge beds, various tools and crates lying around, and an operating table with….Sari? Opening his optics more and focusing on her, he saw she was lying on her side facing him. His breath caught when he thought he didn't see her moving, like in his drug induced hallucination. Giving her a quick scan, he realized she was fine. Just sleeping. He gave another effort to lift his head, which agreed with a creaking sound. _"Yez!" _Random chirped in his mind. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Zzz..zzarrii…" It sounded like a guttural, static-covered growl. But it worked to some effect. She opened her eyes just the slightest. "Serrii.." That one was no better, but it woke her up more. Sitting up, Sari tiredly rubbed her eyes. Blinking, trying to clear her vision, her eyes fell onto Blitzwing's still form. She opened her eyes, now completely awake when she saw that his optics were open and focused directly on her. "Zrrrrr.." He growled. Lifting an eyebrow, she ran to the table's edge, and shinnied down the leg until her small booted feet touched the floor. Stumbling slightly due to the sleep-ridden numbness in her legs, she made it to his bedside before quickly climbing up the recharge bed.

Instead of being smooth, cold, yet somewhat soft metal recharge beds like the decepticons owned, Sari had persuaded her friends to cover theirs with cushy, carpet-like pads to make it more comfortable. Her boots sunk into the linen with every step as she ran up to his side, climbed onto his arm up to his waist, and running across his chest to stand in front of his face. He looked down at her down the length of his face with the usual condescending look in his optics. She smiled back up at him before hugging his face, her hair tickling his cat-like nose. "I was worried about you, you scared me back there." He managed a another growl, trying to make the noise sound apologetic, but she took it the wrong way,

Sari quickly let go of his face and stepped back, wondering if she had crossed some sort of line. With his motion sensors beginning to repair and on-line themselves again, he lifted his head more to look at her. "I….sssaarryyy…" his static and guttural voice drugged the word. Sari cocked her head at him, trying to process what he had said. "you're sorry?" "Mm-hm," at least that sound was easy. She frowned sadly before walking back up to his face and placing her hands on his chin. "Don't be, you didn't do anything. It was that weirdo Meltdown." His shoulders shifted uncomfortably, his range of motion starting to repair from the helm down. "Ggguutt jjoouu in…tteerrooubblle.." Was his throaty reply. She looked up at his optics which had softened considerably.

"Are you okay? What's wrong with your voice?" He gave a slight shake of his head. "Veerrccooall…pprrozzessoors…daaammmggedd…" he gurgled out. "Your vocal processors are damaged?" He nodded slightly. "When will they be fixed? Should I go get Ratchet?" He shook his head and growled. A real, "don't you dare" growl. She shrugged. "Okay, sorry." Narrowing his optics, he blew a stream of air out through his mouth that ruffled her hair and made goosebumps appear on her arms. She smiled and rubbed her cheeks, trying to get the warmth back into them after the winter breeze-like breath. "Okay, okay! You've made your point." He managed a smile.

_Vocal components: status: on-line_

"I vas just mezzing vith jou." She smiled. "You can talk again!" He chuckled. "Yez, but I have yet to regain movement." He looked past her at his body. Zeroing in on his hand, he managed to move it. With a grunt of pain, he raised his arm and flexed his fingers. "Almost zhere," he grunted before letting it drop back onto the bed. She smiled sympathetically at him before sitting down cross-legged at the bottom of his face. "You had me scared, Blitzwing." He closed his optics and let his head fall back on the bed. "I know. I'm sorry. But Sari….I can never be shot vith those horrible darts ever again. No vone should. Ever. Zhey need to be destroyed, ze entire supply." She put a hand on his chin guard. "You're right, don't worry, we'll catch Meltdown and stop him"

Her words didn't seem to reach his audios. "Ze things I saw, zhose images…zhere vhere zo many!" his voice raised itself slightly and she could tell he was beginning to panic. "They were so terrible, and frightening, and so real!!" "Blitzwing?" His optics flew open and he looked at her. "What if they were real? What if their premonitions! What if all zhat stuff happens again? Oh, it can't come true Sari, it Can't, it CAN'T!!" He raised his voice to a panic-ridden shout. Sari stood up and took a few steps away from him before he could deafen her. His optics were closed and he was frantically shaking his head back and forth like he was denying something only he could hear. _"He's going to hurt himself!" _She thought.

Running up, she managed to grab his chin guard in her arms, making him stop. "Blitzwing! listen, no one's going to hurt you, you're safe, okay? Don't make me bring Ratchet in here." He panted slightly, ruffling her hair. His head fell back. "Jou're right. I'm sorry." She reached over and put a hand on his slightly chilled cheek. "So tell me Sari, vhere are jour autobot friends?" "Its 10:30 at night Blitzwing, they're all sleeping." "Ah," For a moment, they just sat there together in contemplative silence. Sari had started rubbing his light blue cheek like she would stroke Sparkplug's head after he had a nightmare. "Vhy are jou in here?' He asked randomly. "I was worried about you. They told me to stay away from you, but after they fell asleep I snuck in here to see if you were awake." "And jou fell asleep vaiting for me." He said it as more of a statement. "Yeah,"

She shook slightly and blinked her eyes heavily, trying to hold back a yawn. "Are jou cold?" She scooted closer and rested her head against his cheek. "And tired, but I don't mind." He rolled his optics, not believing her. Reaching up, he picked her up and laid her down by the side of his chest, wrapping his arm around her to make a corral like space that fit her perfectly. She kicked off her boots and laid her head against his upper arm. "I'll see you in the morning Blitz," He smiled and adjusted his head, staring at the ceiling.

_Range of motion completion: 79%_

He sat up, his back creaking and groaning in protest. "Just a little bit more," He sat up fully, looking behind him to see if she was still sleeping. Grinning at the chance of freedom, he stood up…a little too quickly. "AWCK!" He did a face-plant onto the concrete ground. "Mein damn leg's asleep," he muttered into the floor.

_Range of motion completion: 98%_

_Range of motion completion: 100%; complete_

"About time!" he snapped. Pulling himself to his feet, he checked behind him to make sure Sari was still resting. All she did was adjust her arm. _"Home free!" _Random giggled. Blitzwing crept out of the room, looking up and down the halls. All his audios could pick up the sound of mechanized snoring coming from down the hall. The black and purple 'bot made his way casually down the hall and into the living room. "Idiots, leaving ze door open like zhat, anyone could just valtz in!" he snorted.

"_BLITZWING!!" _"Aahh!" He stumbled back at the sound of someone screaming in his ear. He whirled around, expecting the yellow 'bot to be there, but he was alone_. "Blitzwing! Answer me!" _"Oh," he realized. _"Vhat iz it Starscream?" "Finally I get a response! Where have you been? You've been gone for hours!" _He snapped. Blitzwing rolled his optics, staring out at the stars. "_Ze lines at Home Depot vere killer." "Don't give me that bullslag! Get your aft back here now!" "Yez jour majesty," _he spat back. He couldn't come back empty handed. He walked up to Ratchet's work-table and took the wrench off of it, twirling it for fun. "Hope jou don't mind if I just take zhis!" Random flipped the tool around a few times, smiling before transforming and taking off into the chilled sky. Sari watched from the doorway, disappointment across her face.

* * *

Starscream paced back and forth impatiently in the main room, teeth bared and locked, glaring at the ground. Blackarachnia and Lugnut stood off to the side. "I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for taking so long," she tried assuring him. "That little slagger, always going off to Primus knows where without telling anyone where he's going or what he's doing!" "Maybe he was attacked by the autobots." Lugnut suggested. Starscream just hissed exasperatedly and continued pacing.

The roar of thruster against rock all made them glance up. Blitzwing stood placidly in the doorway, wrench in hand. "And where were you?!" Starscream snapped. "I told jou. Tool hunting." "For several hours?!" He narrowed his optics. "Itz hard to find in such a large city." "Don't you give me that! What have you been doing!" Blitzwing bared his own teeth in a scowl before marching up to him. "Do I need to spell it out for jou?" Starscream also took a few more steps forward.

"You've been really getting on my nerves lately Blitzwing. Always going off at random intervals to go do some sort of "quick errand", but then not coming back for hours! Leaving us to do the work!" Blitzwing leaned harshly into his face, their noses touching but Starscream didn't back down. "Vell its not really my place iz it, considering you are not my leader. No, our leader is in stasis lock somewhere out in space! Vhile jou force uz to vork on a project zhat not might even vork!" Starscream growled in his throat. Blackarachnia and Lugnut took a step back. Things were beginning to get out of hand. She quickly walked up to them and pushed her self in between them.

"Okay, boys, fun's over, lets just all get back to bed and we can discuss this like adults in the morning." She put a hand on each of their chests, trying to push them apart. Blitzwing took her shoulder and moved her aside. ""No! I am zo sick ov him alvays acting like he's top bot!" He pushed Starscream back. "Do I sense mutiny, Blitzwing?" He growled. Glaring, he whirled around to HotHead. "How about jou come ovah here and check?" Blackarachnia jumped out of the way as Starscream lunged for him.

Blitzwing smoothly side-stepped out of the way as he leaped past him and skidded onto the floor. "Duel me Blitzwing. Or do you need to go pick up a screwdriver?" Taking the bait, he lowered his canons and fired. The pink and black jet ducked, making the wall shatter from the blast. "GAAHH!" He screeched and pounced onto Blitzwing's front, digging his claws into his chest and neck armor. Blitzwing snarled and grabbed his throat. The two of them rolled on the ground on the ground, a tangled mass of claws, canons and limbs.

"Will you stop! This is getting us no where!" Blackarachnia called over the noise. "What would Megatron say if he saw you too fighting like that!" Lugnut yelled. Starscream drove his knife-tipped null-ray into Blitzwing's stomach, making him cry out. He started laughing, but HotHead delivered a punch to his jaw. "And zhat ovah-sized chin ov jours drives me crazy!" Starscream head-butted his face. "That triple-changing thing makes me want to off-line myself!" He got back up and kicked him in the side, knocking him into the blue-print desk. "Allow me to zhat for jou!"

"Here's your hard-earned wrench!" Starscream grabbed the tool off the ground and whacked him on the helmet with it, shattering his left goggle. He kicked the dazed 'bot off him before raising his null ray at his face. Blitzwing lowered both canons. "WILL YOU BOTH STOP ALLREADY!?" Blackarachnia shouted. Lugnut had snuck up behind Starscream and quickly embraced him in an arm lock, pinning his arms to his sides. "Let, me, go, Lugnut." Starscream panted. "Well done Lugnut," HotHead smirked and fired up his canons.

Before he could, a pair of stingers drove themselves into his back. "Uh!" he gasped and fell over onto his back. Blackarachnia stood over him, hands on her hips, glaring at him. He wasn't unconscious, just paralyzed. "Give me za antidote femme." he growled through gritted teeth. "Not until you two can calm down," Starscream and Blitzwing fixed each other hard, unwavering glares, until Starscream had a smirk come over his face. "You can let go of me now Lugnut, I have a proposition for our foreign friend." Lugnut warily let go of him, Blitzwing continuously glaring at both of them. The magenta colored 'bot arrogantly walked over to Blitzwing's side, smirking down at him. "All right Blitzwing, I'll make you a deal. As you can probably tell, our bridge is almost finished, but it needs something more."

Blitzwing scoffed. "O ja? Vhat? A banner zhat zays, "I Starscream did all ze vork?" He glared down at him before continuing. "No, an AllSpark Fragment. Find one for me, and I'll pretend that this little scuffle of ours never happened. Deal?" Blitzwing focused on him, looking him directly in the optics, trying to see if there was a lie or a trick somewhere behind his red orbs. "…All right. I'll do eet." His smirk grew bigger. "Blackarachnia will you please let this poor 'bot up?" She pulled out a small black, gold and purple ray gun before kneeling by Blitzwing's head. "Don't do anything stupid, just do as he says." She put the stinger tip against his shoulder and pressed the trigger. "Since vhen do I do anything stupid?" She shook her head and helped him up on his un-steady feet.

"Now go! And don't come back until you find one." He nodded before walking back towards the door, and taking off into the night, feeling all optics on his back.

Strascream stood watching, a sly smile on his face. Lugnut walked up to stand beside him. "I thought you said there were no AllSpark fragments left in Detroit." Starscream snickered as he turned around and started walking down the hall, his form quickly darkening and disappearing. "Yes. I did say that."

* * *

"Where is he?!" Ratchet roared. "I told you we should of put stasis cuffs on him!" Bumblebee snapped. Sari came running into the medic room, wakened from all the shouting. "What is it?" she asked. "Where did he go?" Ratchet firmly asked him. Sari quickly remembered the night before. "I…I don't know, I was asleep." Optimus shook his head. "This isn't helping us. He's gone, and it doesn't look like he touched anything. We'll just have to keep a closer look-out next time." Bumblebee and Ratchet seemed unhappy with this answer, but they walked out, leaving Sari alone. She started following, but Bumblebee stopped her out in the hallway. "Hey Sari, Boss-bot says we should go out on patrol, just in case." She cocked her head. "Why me?" He checked behind him to make sure there was no one behind him. He kneeled down and beckoned her forward. "He didn't want me to tell you, but its because if we do run into Starscream or anyone, you'll be with me to calm them down." "Oh," he shrugged and picked her up. "Sorry squirt, but it's the truth." she nodded. "I know,"

Transforming outside the doorway, he opened his door. Her mind elsewhere, she climbed in, staring as various buildings and such glided by them. After about twenty minutes, Sari finally was bored enough to ask where they were going. "Just the park. I hoped we could hang out for a while." "Ah," She returned her gaze towards the window, but he pulled to a stop, opening the door for her. She leaped out and crossed the street, walking onto the park acre's grass. "What do you want to do?" "I don't know, what do you want to do?" "I don't know,"

She sat down beneath a tree, staring ahead. He sat beside her, and she leaned on his arm, looking sad. "Sari? Is there anything you want to tell me?" She blinked, looking like she was ready to burst into tears. "Its just, over the past few weeks, I've been visiting-" Several blaring sirens erupted through the air. Looking up, several police cars sped by in the street. "Lets go!" Bumblebee leaped up and ran out into the road. Sighing, she slowly got up and followed. Impatiently revving his engine, she tiredly climbed in, the door slamming as he took off after the police cruisers.

"I bet cha' its that Meltdown guy." she looked out the window, somewhat distracted. "Yeah, you're probably right Bee'." After following them for several minutes, a message beeped through Bumblebee's radio. "Yeah, this is Fanzone. I suggest you leave it to us, Bumblebee." he said it an exasperated tone. "But I can catch this guy! I can help!" "Just leave it to us. That means you too Sari." She sighed, not really caring. "C'mon Bee', we shouldn't get mixed up in this.' He moaned complainingly at the chance of missing a shot at being hero. He slowed down and turned around, leaving the police to their the criminal.

* * *

Blitzwing glided through the city, flying dare-devilishly in between tight buildings, performing bored and lazy loops and twirls. _"How long have I been out here?" _He thought to himself. The only signal he could pick up was Sari's key. _"Vhy vould Starscream send me avay to go retrieve an AllSpark fragment if zhere aren't any around?" _"_To get uz out of ze vay! Zhis is a fool's errand!" _HotHead snapped. For once, Icy agreed. Starscream didn't want any problems to arise while he was present. "Ridiculous!" he snapped. He angled around, ready to head back to base when a familiar sound reached his audios. Looking down, he saw a black van with a green stripe speeding down the road. "Ohhhh ja, my day keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

"Will you just let it go already, Bumblebee?" "I can't! what if it was Meltdown?" On their way back to her dad's tower they had argued back and forth about what had happened. "Can we at least circle the block? Just in case?" he begged. "Fine,' "Yes! I won't letcha' down! Now, I thought I saw someone speeding down here, WHOA!!" A black van careened past them, nearly taking his bumper with it. "That's him! I recognize his car!" she shouted.

Bumblebee jammed on the gas and spun his steering wheel, sending clouds of smoke up from his tires. Sari was thrown back into the seat as he leaped forward, quickly gaining on his van. For good measure, he reached around and put his siren on. Meltdown's car crashed through a mailbox, scattering letters all over his windshield. "Hey no fair!" Bumblebee swerved uncertainly while Sari clung to his seatbelt. All at once, three things happened.

Bumblebee crashed into a park tree, deploying his airbag to prevent injury to Sari, a fireball came out of nowhere and took out Meltdown's van, flipping the vehicle into the park, and a familiar black and purple 'bot landed in between. Sari pried Bumblebee's door open and leaped out. "Are you okay?!" He quivered in response. "Nah, I'm fine. I just need a band aid." She smiled sympathetically before looking past him to look at Blitzwing who strode purposefully over to the fallen car.

Blitzwing furiously snatched up the car and shook it for good measure. "I know you're in zhere Meltdown!" He reached around ripped off the doors like ripping of a piece of corner paper. He flicked it away like a paperclip before dropping the car back down on the ground, all four tires exploding on contact. Finally, the familiar shark-creature squeezed out through the jagged door-way. It never had a chance. With a swift kick to the stomach, it winded up on the next street over. While the Seeker had been pre-occupied, the rogue scientist had climbed out the opposing door, and was creeping away. "There he is!" He looked behind and below him to see Sari pointing. Following her hand, he saw the creep trying to make a run for it. Abandoning caution, he lunged out and grabbed him before pulling him back and slamming him into the ground, pinning his arms beneath his hand. "Jou never know vhen to quit, do jou?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"So I imagine you're still mad about that whole…episode we had back at Sumdac tower?" Blitzwing growled and lowered his head so his face and Meltdown's were mere inches apart. "Jou are very brave in ze face ov death human, are jou unafraid?" In spite of the situation, he laughed. "Afraid? Face of death? I thought a walking computer could come up with something better than that." "Enough!" Blitzwing spat, tensing his hand, ready to crush him when-

"Blitzwing behind you!" He turned around perplexed, only to have a large net thrown onto him and conform to his size. HotHead spat something in Cybertronian before beginning to thrash against his bonds. "Get zhis thing off ov me!!" he snarled. Looking up, he saw human police officers slowly approaching him, guns aimed at him, and beyond that, two officers leading, a surprisingly willing Meltdown away. Sari stood off to the side, making faces at him before noticing Blitzwing.

"Get zhose toys avay from me!" He snarled. The officers began calling orders to each other, and when they were done, one of them came closer to him, loading a bullet into a gun. He snarled and tried lowering his canons, being intimidating. The noise undaunted the man as he put the ammunition into the barrel. "I got something special for you, Decepticon." he said. The man raised the gun and pointed it at his chassis. Calming down slightly, he scanned the gun, and realized….

"no, No, NO! Not za tranquilizer please! Anything but zhat!! Please!" He cried out. The man had no mercy for the pleading Seeker. "And here I thought that Decepticons didn't feel fear." He put his finger on the trigger. "NO!" Sari came bolting up to the policeman and yanked his arm down, lowering his shot to the ground. "Get out of the way kid!" "I won't let you hurt him!" She wrestled the weapon onto the ground where she kicked it to Blitzwing. With a snarl, he raised his fist and smashed it, black ooze spreading out onto the grass, killing the plants beneath it. "I need back-up! And another dart!" Another guy grabbed Sari up and put her under his arm like a disobedient dog, and even gave the first officer a second gun. "Bumblebee!" The yellow 'bot finally shoved past the remaining police to get to them. Lunging out, he knocked the gun out of his hand and taking Sari back. "Help him 'Bee!" she pointed wildly at Blitzwing who had begun to stop struggling because of fatigue. Bumblebee took one step forward before a similar net wrapped around his legs, making him sprawl forward. Sari yanked herself free from the man's arms to run and stand beside Blitzwing.

"Sorry, "Bee" but we can't have any interferences." the man with the launcher smirked. Beginning to panic herself, she reached around and began pulling at his ropes, trying to free him. "Help!" she called up at him. He started biting, tearing, and stretching out the rope, hoping some part of it would break. Sari even started gnawing on it while HotHead grabbed a handful of net in each hand before pulling. "I thought you said this thing was made of stretchable alloy!" "It is!" The police shouted back and forth, most of them retreating to their cruisers while several snaps filled the air. Sari had finally broken one strand while Blitzwing had created two holes in the binding.

He hobbled up to his feet, shredding the rest of it before turning a wild gaze on his captors, now cowering behind their cars, pitifully holding up rifles. Gritting his teeth, he leaped back onto the ground, transforming into a tank. "Prepare for your end!" HotHead shouted. "Wait!" Sari ran ahead of the rampaging machine to stand between him and the police, who looked too scared to so much as blink, let alone face down an assault tank. Sari stood directly in front of his path, holding her arms out to the side. His vehicle form quickly halted. "Get, out ov, my vay Sari!" he growled.

"Can we talk?" He was silent, but he flipped open the door that led inside "himself". Taking it as an invitation, she ran closer and climbed up his front wheel. For a tank, he was huge. Climbing up his upper half, she leaped into the hatchway, and dropped a couple feet before landing in his seat. "Whoa," she said in awe. His entire dashboard was composed of dials, switches, levers, and buttons of every kind. A periscope was situated in front of her, letting her see farther away. It was dark besides a light that gave off a dim red glow throughout the cabin. In front of her was a glass screen that displayed what was outside. "Speak," he grunted, his voice echoing through the space.

"You can't hurt those people Blitzwing, its not right." "And vhy shouldn't I? They treated me, jou, and zhat annoying yellow 'bot quite horribly." She shook her head. "That's not the point, its just…its wrong, and they're afraid of you, can't you tell?" He snorted.. "Just don't do it Blitzwing, please?" She placed a hand on his dashboard, making him shiver at the contact. "…..All right. Go out and tell zhem that I am letting zhem go free for now, but next time I von't be so merciful." She smiled and stroked the arm on his chair. "Thanks Blitz," "Hn," he grunted.

"Vill jou sit down?!" HotHead suddenly snapped. Startled, she sat back down in the seat after attempting to climb back out through the hatch. She heard him take a breath, trying to regain control over his singular emotion. "Uh, I mean. Just vait. I vant to try something. Close jour eyes." Looking confused, she shut her lids. The seat jerked forward and lifted slightly, followed by the sound of mechanical click and groans. "Jou can open zhem now," She peeked open one eye and could see well past the tree tops, and beyond the buildings. Opening her eyes fully, she looked to the left to look at him. "How did you do that?"

He turned his head slightly. By now he was so close she could faintly see her reflection in his glass optics and feel his winter-like breath tickling her face. "I've gotten better control ovah my transformations now." She grinned. "Cool!" He shot her a quick grin before turning a more angry gaze at the police at his feet. Kneeling down, he narrowed his optics at them. "Who here leads jou?" They all gave him confused or fearful looks. Sari shook her head and smiled. "He means who's your boss." Everyone turned to point at one man who stood in the center, his face a pale off-white. Blitzwing and even Sari glared at him. He leaned forward and jabbed his black pointer finger into the man's chest. "Tell _jour_ boss he von't get avay so easily next time." He quickly nodded before standing back up and walking to Bumblebee. The officer that he had just talked to fell over, passed out.

The black and purple 'bot knelt down and cut through the ropes with a swipe of his slightly sharpened digit. Bumblebee leaped free of the ropes before jumping up to get Sari. He stepped back as he pointed a stinger at Blitzwing's face. Sari squirmed in Bumblebee's arms. "Bumblebee! What are you doing?" "Getting rid of a problem." Blitzwing raised his arms in the air, mocking surrender. He lowered one of his canons, and fired. A short blast of ice chucked Bumblebee back into the base of a tree. At the sudden momentum, Sari was tossed up in the air. Blitzwing held out his hand and she landed squarely in it. Rubbing her head, she looked up at him. He blinked as if nothing had happened. "What?" He turned and started walking towards the south end of the park. "I'm leaving now. I don't know vhen I'll be back." She frowned and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Well yeah, I know you have to leave. But when can I come visit you?" He shook his head. "I von't be at za base." Now she was more confused. "What do you mean?" "Starscream demands zhat I retrieve anozzer AllSpark fragment. But I am not finding any. I'm leaving ze city for a vhile to see if I can find any."

She stared at him, not comprehending. "But….You don't have to take orders from him do you? You don't have to go now, you can-" "I have to Sari. Othervise he told me to never come back. And I've grown to like it here." She stood up abruptly in his hand. "You can't go!" "I have to." She ran forward and embraced his thumb. "Don't go, I'll miss you." "I'll miss jou two, but I cannot think ov any other alternative, and Starscream has never been the type to be persuaded othervise vhen it comes down to things like zhis." Small tears welled up on the rims of her eyes. "I could talk to him…Yeah! Let me talk to Starscream! He can think of something else! It'll work." He shook his head and kneeled down, placing his hand on the grass. "Itz not zhat simple." "I don't want you to go Blitzwing," Small, hot tears ran down the side of his finger she was hugging.

He reached over with his free hand and gently pried her off of his thumb before setting her down in the grass. "I'll make it quick, no one vill even know zhat I am gone." "I'll know." she sniffed.

"Sari!" They both looked up to see Bumblebee viciously buzzing away at the ice with his stingers, trying to get to them. "Bye," he blandly stated before standing up and walking out into the street. "Wait!" she ran to catch up with him. "I can't do zhis sari," he said, shaking his head and gritting his teeth before transforming and taking off. Sari watched him go with a miserable look on her face. A loud "crack!" followed by the sound of hurried footsteps reached her ears. Bumblebee reached down and scooped her up in hug, his body chilly from the icy encasing. "Sorry kiddo, he's always been sneaky like that." She sniffed and wiped a few remaining tears off her face, before she glared at Blitzwing's retreating form. "Yeah, now I know."

* * *

"Does anyone know where the USB cable connects?" "What do I do with this microchip?" "Why are the directions written in Japanese?!" Starscream, Lugnut, Blackarachnia and the Constructicons were all fumbling and trying to figure out how the electrical systems worked. The bridge itself was complete, but the wiring and circuitry had yet to be finished. "Let me see the book again." Blackarachnia stopped sorting through different computer chips of different colors, numbers, and shapes to hand Starscream a large paper manual. "Okay, connect wires AA56R to cable and/or Nano chip Serfix 44, and oh this doesn't make any sense!" He threw the book down on the ground in disgust. "Any luck anyone?" he turned to his comrades who were all messing with the scattered bits of technology.

Blackarachnia was sitting crossed-legged on the ground, a pile of microchips scattered at her knees with a similar booklet at her feet, appearing to try matching the chips to the outlets on innards of the controls. She looked at him and shook her head, tossing away a green nano-chip. Lugnut had several plugs laid out in front of him, trying to match them in the outlets on the wall. The Constructicons had wire bundles scattered around them, either trying to pull the tangled mess apart, or sorting them by color and code number printed on the edge. "Ugh, never mind." Starscream growled, turning back to the manual to flip through it. The sound of rustling and muttering grew quiet and eventually stopped.

Closing the book, he turned to look behind him to see everyone had indeed stopped. "What're you doing?" he demanded. They all took turns speaking. "This ain't gonna work out 'Screamer." "We could never figure these things out anyway when we were on the Nemesis." "Only Lord Megatron could figure something like this out, and he is not here, so that leaves-" "Blitzwing. I mean, he didn't take those Tech. classes for nothing while we were all outside playing Shootout in Gym." When they were done, Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose. As much as his pride was stinging, they had a point. Bottom line, this wouldn't work unless Icy was there to help. "Just call him." Blackarachnia said, giving him a look.

"I hate you all so much." he growled before tapping into his Comm. link.

* * *

"_Just a little closer…" _The black, purple and beige colored Seeker thought as he crawled closer towards his prey. _"Vhen vas the last time I had ze pleasure of attacking something for no good reason?" _HotHead snickered in the back of his mind. _"A little vhile before I met Sari….Zhose vere simpler times." _Icy thought back. For once in a very long time, HotHead and Random had nothing to say. "_Vell…..Sari's not here! Vhy not revel in zhis one moment of Decepticon-hood?" _Random exclaimed. Icy's grin came back as he crept closer towards his target. A small blue-jay pecking at the ground looking for seeds.

The sun shined brightly on his armor, warming him up from the chilly mountain atmosphere. After leaving the city, he went to the mountains that rose miles and miles away from Detroit, beyond the average human sight range. Now he was alone, it was quiet, and he was loving it.

Crawling forward, Blitzwing came closer and closer to the small unsuspecting animal. His hand rested upon a small rock, the pressure cracking it in half. The bird sharply looked up, alerted. He froze, hoping it wouldn't fly away. The creature went back to scavenging. Grinning deviously, he continued forward until he was just hiding behind a boulder situated directly in front of the bird, his beige plating blending in perfectly with the rocks around him. He hunkered closer to the ground, preparing to pounce when, of course-

"_BLITZWING!" _He shot up out of his hiding place, spooked. The bird quickly rose from the ground and fluttered up over the cliffs. Blitzwing watched it go, scowling and shaking his head, annoyed that it had gotten away, and even more so because of the one 'bot that had interrupted him.

"_Vhat iz it now Starscream?! I vas busy-" "I take back your punishment. I need you to come back to base now!" "Vhy?" "Forget the fragment for now, just get your aft back here immediately!" _The connection ended. Shaking his head, he transformed and took off back towards town. "Sari iz not going to be very happy vith me,"

* * *

_Detroit Police Station, Downtown Detroit_

"I am surprised you would arrest me, yet still use my own weapons." "You made a deal during your court Prometheus. We shorten your sentence, you give us your weapons." The officer behind the thick orange glass said.

After being taken back to prison, and being put back in his "melt" proof cell, the man who had tried to use the poisonous dart on Blitzwing was speaking with the scientist. "True, but the net you used was just a protoform. The real one is much more affective and painful on the machine. Bargain with me, maybe we can come up with some sort of agreement." The man shook his head. "No can-do Prometheus. I have strict orders to keep you in."

"Come now officer Gates, just put me on…..parole if you will. I take my punishment at the comfort of my own home, you keep your job and I won't make any more weapons. Deal?"

The man named Gates stared at the ground, rubbing his chin. "…..I'll speak with the lieutenant. But I'll put in a good word for you if you give us the design for that special net of yours." Prometheus smirked. "Good man,"

* * *

Sari paced back and forth impatiently in her room, grumbling things about revenge and even muttering about possibly stuffing Blitzwing's recharge bed with dead squids. Bumblebee sat cross-legged on her floor, watching her de-stress. "I mean, the nerve of him! How could he just leave?!" Bumblebee shrugged and lifted an optic ridge at her. "But he's a Decepticon Sari. We should all be happy he's gone." She stopped and tugged at her pigtails exasperatedly. "I know that! Its just, He did, Well he, eerrg!!" She stuttered before growling irritably. She stormed by the now even more confused 'bot. "Where ya' going?" he called at her as she stomped down the hallway. "I have a lesson with tutor-bot. I'll see you at the base later!" The poor yellow 'bot blinked.

"And that's how the planets rotate." The robot stated to her. Sari blinked tiredly before finishing her notes. Usually she just doodled. "That will be all for today Sari, class dismissed." She nodded before putting her back-pack over her shoulder. "See ya' tomorrow tutor 'bot." The computer screen that was his face turned off, the rest of his body going limp and his head hanging. She stepped into the elevator, making sure she was alone and that no weird sounding guys in coats were standing beside her.

"_I still can't believe he would just take off like that." _She grumbled on the inside. The doors slid open, allowing her to step out to see Bumblebee idling a few yards in front of her. "Hey Bumblebee," She said, making an effort to sound cheery. "Hey Sari! Ready to go?" "You bet!" She put her backpack on her lap as he took off. "Oh man, you should see what Bulkhead's painting today! When I left it looked like a cross between a Chihuahua and a watermelon! Ha! He said it was suppose to a rabbit eating a cabbage."

She forced a smile on. "Hm, that does sound like Bulkhead." "You're not still upset about three-face taking a hike are you?" She smiled and giggled slightly. "Nah, I'm just glad I can be with you guys now." "That's the spirit!" he chirped.

* * *

"I'm not finished vith jou Starscream, jou have a lot ov explaining to do." "Yes I know, just finish it!" The annoyed 'bot rolled his optics before pinching the two wires between his two fingers to get small orange sparks going. Tying them together, he tucked them inside the power box before closing it. "Now all ve have to do iz vait for it to varm-up. It might take avhile, but ve are almost at ze end of our goal." Starscream smiled sinisterly before beginning to walk around the bridge. The rest of them stood up and began to follow him. "All these stellar-cycles we have been looked down upon the one pile of slag that highly underestimated our capabilities…but now is our time to show him he was wrong!!" He shook a fist in the air. The group of 'cons smiled and snickered their approval. Blackarachnia leaned over to whisper to Blitzwing, "We should've voted him leader a long time ago, soon we'll be off of this planet and be back home as kings and queen," she pointed at herself.

The triple-changer just hung his head. He had lived on Cybertron for his entire life-cycle, and had been with Sari for only a few weeks. Yet, his old home was rarely on his mind. After spending so much time with her, he had begun to have second thoughts about this whole "universal conquest" plot. He cringed at just the thought of the look on her face if he went through with it all. Turning away, he walked away from his teammates and headed down the hallway, Blackarachnia staring after him.

* * *

"Its not that scary," "Yeah, just a zombie movie." Bumblebee and Sari said to each other as they and Bulkhead relaxed on the couch together, watching a gory horror movie. She sat in his lap, leaning her head on his yellow chest, while Optimus and the others stood in front of the computer, talking quietly. Sari gasped and closed her eyes as one of the monsters bit a man's arm, attempting to rip it off. Bumblebee and Bulkhead did likewise before daring to look at the screen again. "Just a movie, just a movie," The terrified yellow 'bot continuously said to himself.

"Bumblebee!" "N'aahh!!" He screeched, sharply standing up and clutching Sari to his chest. "Oof!" she grunted in protest. Come over here, you too Bulkhead." He set Sari down on the ground at his feet, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Just you two, Sari could you wait in your room please?" "Why" Optimus shook his head. "We don't want you to hear this yet," "Hmph!" she snorted before turning and walking briskly down the hall.

"Why can't she join us Boss-bot?" The red and blue 'bot turned back to the screen. "We received a message from the Elite Guard, they said that the Decepticon attacks are getting more out of hand, they and a few others might be forced to come here, unless risking a full-out Decepticon take-over." "And with our Decepticons still out on Earth somewhere, we'll need all the help we can get." Prowl finished.

Bumblebee nervously tapped his fingers together. "So, if we ever see or catch Blitzwing or anyone, then the Elite Guard would have to…" He couldn't finish. "Put 'em to death." Ratchet concluded. A foreboding air filled the room, everyone casting un-decisive looks at one another. "We'll just have to see if there are any other better options. Until then, lets all get some sleep." Optimus said, turning the computer off.

The sounds of doors quietly closing was the only noise heard through the building.

Sari stood outside her door, a blank, yet terrified expression on her face, and it wasn't from the movie.

* * *

Starscream lay in his bed, enjoying the dreams that rolled sluggishly through his mind. Visions of sitting on a grand silver throne at the heart of Cybertron, Using Autobots as target practice, Megatron's two swords mounted on his wall, and even Sari sitting happily on his shoulder while he sat on his throne. Smiling in his sleep, he attempted to roll over but a firm hand clamped itself on his shoulder. He growled faintly and turned over to face whoever had disturbed him. The single optic and monocle of Blitzwing's hovered in the dark. Focusing, he could make out the faint outline of Blitzwing standing at his bedside.

"What do you want now?!" He grumpily snapped. "I was just in the middle of a pleasant dream I was having, but you always have to ruin everyth-" "Starscream!" "What?!" "I need to tell jou something." "Well what is it?" "Ze Spacebridge," "What about it?"

"Itz ready."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **

**Dun dun dun! real cliff-hanger there, and this chapter turned out...kinda _bleh. Anyway, i will admit to you now, that chapter 10 will be the final chapter of ADITL. (ducks bullet shots) i'm sorry! its just I don't know any other way to continue it, i'm really sorry if you liked it, but i didn't have anymore ideas. If you have any ideas or thoughts, you can PM me, but otherwise i'm done. maybe i'll work on Wreck-lice for a while, anyway, really sorry. bye._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Transformers animated belongs to Hasbro, I own nothing**_

* * *

_Sari trotted down the bare grey hallway, trying to keep up with the large mech walking in front of her. "Wait for me!" she called after him. He threw a glance behind him but did not stop. "Wait!" she called again. He obeyed and stopped his progress. She took a few more steps forward and looked up at her friend. "Jou shouldn't be here." Was all he said._

"_Why am I here then?" she asked, tilting her head confusedly. Blitzwing turned and looked down at her. "Vhat do jou think?" She frowned and put her hands together nervously. "I, I think I'm here to help you," He smiled, but not the usual one he gave her. No, this one was filled with malice and air of having someone at their mercy. "Vrong answer!" She frowned and stepped back. "Blitzwing? Are you okay?" His demonic grin grew wider. "Never been better Sari." "What..?" She took a few more steps back as he started...mutating._

_His optics glowed pure red like Megatron's, his black fingers lengthening into claws, sharp jagged fangs replaced his teeth. She gasped and started running, something in her gut telling her to. The ground shook underneath her feet, looking behind herself, she saw his huge black feet running towards her. "Leave me alone!" She shrieked. A loud bang of his foot coming down directly behind her caused her to fall forward, scuffing up her chin. The steps stopped behind her, but she could still hear his dry, raspy breath. _

_Rolling onto her back, she looked up to see his foot right above her, poised to crush her where she lay. She closed her eyes tightly. "I thought you were my friend." Sari heard him snicker. "Decepticons do not have souls, therefore zhey cannot laugh or have friends, but vhen I'm done vith jou, I'll be ze one laughing!! Ahahaha!!" She opened her eyes for the last time, watching his boot come down on her. _Everything went dark, yet she still screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Sari sat up screaming in her bed, thrashing away the covers and the heavy lamp that had fallen on her during her "running" spree. Cold sweat gathered slightly on her brow and cheeks. Shivering uncontrollably, she got out of bed to put her lamp back on her nightstand, hoping no one had heard the noise. Her door had been shut, probably why no one heard her. She climbed back into bed, un-doing the twisted sheets and blankets before climbing back under them, her arms and legs still being racked with tremors.

She turned on her side, staring out the window where she could still see the stars. Her thoughts mingled into Starscream and directly after, Blitzwing. Just a few hours earlier, his name would've made her smile and even laugh, thinking of the stupid and silly things Random did and said. But now, she couldn't have been more afraid of him. She rested her head on her pillow, attempting to try to sleep again. "No more zombie movies before bed." she murmured.

* * *

Across Detroit, a certain Seeker was having similar problems.

_He glanced down at his feet, making sure she was still walking beside him. Looking back up, he pushed open the doors, leading into a dark, stone throne room. Megatron sat in the main chair, glaring at him, several shadowy figures gave him similar stares as they stood behind the chair. "Vhat iz it Megatron?" Blitzwing asked calmly. The grey 'bot narrowed his optics and directed his gaze downward. Following his look, he glanced down to see that Sari had followed him, and was now cowering behind his leg. _

"_Why is that with you?" he growled. He met his angry stare calmly. "Thiz iz my human friend, Sari." Megatron smiled. "Humans don't deserve to live, and neither do the 'bots that befriend them." He snapped his fingers. The shadowy figures leaped forward, knocking him back against the wall with the force of a hurricane. Black shapes covered his range of vision, blinding him temporarily. Sari screamed, followed by demonic laughter. "Stop it!" he didn't know who he was shouting at, he just didn't want her hurt. All at once, the black shadows lifted and he could see. Icy looked wildly around, until his optics landed on a small shape lying on the ground at his feet. He leaned forward, an eerie silence filling the room. He delicately turned her over on her back, but she was still. "Jou monster…" He growled through gritted teeth. The sound of thin metal being drawn made him look up. He was met with the sharp tip of Megatron's sword. "Likewise, traitor." He thrust the weapon into his neck._

"BLITZWING!!" The triple changer violently shot up out of his chair, startled. Confused and swooning, he stumbled on one leg before finally falling onto his back. He lay on the ground panting until his vision cleared. Starscream appeared above him. "Are you crazy?! You're suppose to be working on the coordinates! Not sleeping! I could hear you screaming from the other side of the base!" Blitzwing blinked and sat up, his arms somewhat unsteady as they shook. Starscream fixed him with a weird look. "Are you okay?"

Blitzwing shook his head before rubbing his brow. "Nozzing, just a bad dream." He snorted and left the black and purple 'bot to recollect himself. When he was alone, he gritted his teeth and rubbed his temples, thoughts spinning faster through his processor than his faces changed. _"Vhat ze Pit is vrong vith me?!" _All three of his personalities shouted. Standing back up and rubbing his head, he sat back in his computer, blinking at the florescent light the screen gave off. Looking off of a digital screen situated next to him, he typed without blinking or lifting his hands off the keyboard, looking more like a bored secretary.

"_Most. Boring. Evah." _Random groaned in his mind. He leaned back in his seat, unable to focus. Rubbing his cheek absently, he stood up and strolled into the hall, listening to the activity going on in the different rooms, main room, and the sound of Starscream barking orders. "Watch out!" Blackarachnia snapped as she ran by him. "Don't you have geography to map out for us?" He glared at her, too distracted to retort.

"_He has been acting so strange lately." _She thought to herself. She walked briskly through the hall, practically gliding on her light and lithe feet. Walking into her room, she stooped at the side of her bed, throwing random items and belongings into a case. Blankets, energon rations, medical kits, etcetera. "_I don't know that 'bot is going to handle very well when we leave, ever since she left. I'll just have to keep an eye on him, as usual, along with the others." _The Fem-bot thought to herself. Even though Blitzwing, Starscream, and Blitzwing had expressed distaste, distrust, and slight hatred towards her, they still treated her like one of their own, even Megatron had been kind when letting her join. She smiled, remembering when Megatron had been speaking to her, she heard Random snicker to Lugnut and Starscream, "All' right Ve get a chick on za team. Decepticons score, Autobots zero!"

Granted, she didn't know what a chick was, but it must've been some derogatory term for a girl. "Mechs," she grunted rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

Starscream stood imperiously on the top of the small steps that led up to the first level of the deck on the bridge, occasionally telling his men what to do and where to go. Turning away from the excitement, he walked slowly and quietly through the deck of the roughly constructed bridge. All the metal was mismatched and multi-colored, but the seems were smooth, welding lines clean and unbroken, the base sturdy. He stopped and thoughtfully rubbed the side of the structure. Cold, yet promising.

* * *

"Think it'll work? "Not a chance," Two officers drinking coffee said to one another as they stood a glass window. In front of them, several professors milled around in the room, their coats still having the DPD logo on the breast pocket. Across the room, the door opened, ceasing everyone's work. Officer Gates, carrying an air of superiority walked brusquely across the room to stand at the front of it. The officers behind the glass shied away from his harsh gaze. "Is it ready to be tested?" he asked.

One of the scientists wordlessly nodded. "Bring it in!" someone called. A grey and black police-bot rolled in, the red and blue lights on the top of its automaton body flashing. Gates sat back in his chair, folding his hands in front of his mouth, only showing off his hard gaze. The grey machine rolled senselessly in circles in the center of the room.

Two scientists came forward, holding a small grey gun measuring about three-and-a-half feet long, and just about eight inches wide. "Fire," he said absently, waving his hand at them. One of them hesitantly pulled the trigger. A black net, balled up at the moment to the size of a baseball, shot out and headed for the unsuspecting machine. At the last minute, it folded out at the last minute, tackling the grey bot. Sparks of neon green electricity rippled along the ropes until the netting started getting smaller.

Gates watched with mild interest as the net literally started crushing the drone inside. Its pincer like arms were compressed against its body until they started sinking into it's chest plate, cutting through the circuitry and sensors. Its tractor-like wheels were continuously crushed until they were about as recognizable as two sheets of black paper. The rest of its body started following suit, weld lines popping open like stitches, bolts popping and being forced out of their sockets. Its flashing lights shattered beneath the force as did its single optic. When it was over, the machine wasn't even recognizable. Just a grey metal compact.

They set the gun down and everyone turned to look at their commanding officer. He smiled and stood up. "Let him in." One of the researchers stood up and opened the door. Meltdown walked in, a knowing smile on his face. "As you can, your handiwork." He said waving a hand at the mangled metal. "So, I assume we have a deal?" Meltdown held out a gloved hand. Gates paused before reaching out and shaking it. "Deal."

* * *

"Were you screaming last night?" "Uhh..kinda." she admitted. "Why?" Sari shrugged. I had a bad dream." "Oh," Was all he said. Standing back up, he heaved a chunk of concrete onto his shoulder and walked away with it. The bigger portion of the day had consisted of cleaning up the parking lot. All of the 'bots had done their part, either moving, putting away, or rebuilding something. "At least the weekend is almost here." Bumblebee absently commented while Sari sat on the sidewalk, watching him. "Yeah," she agreed.

Before long, orange, pink and red streaks covered the almost complete parking lot. "Lets call it a night Autobots, we'll finish up tomorrow." Said Optimus, standing up and brushing his hands off. One by one everyone transformed and followed their leader, Bumblebee waiting for Sari though as usual. Climbing into his seat, she stared out the window thoughtfully as the seatbelt wrapped around her torso. "Hey Bee?" "Yeah?"

"When is the Elite Guard suppose to get here?" "I don't know, Prime is suppose to get their transmission tonight." "Oh," She continued gazing out the window, watching the orange lampposts flash by, the sidewalk became a grey blurry strip as he drove smoothly yet swiftly down the road. "Okay, we're here." Sari snapped out of her reverie to see his door was open and waiting. She clicked the seatbelt button, and jumped out, following him as he transformed and walked inside.

As was expected, when they walked in to the pleasantly lit base, a light was flashing on the computer expectantly. Sari leaped up onto Bumblebee's waiting shoulder as they and the rest of the group walked over. "Teletraan 1 picked up an energy coming towards Earth, and by the looks of it, its definitely the Elite Guard." Optimus said, looking at grids and other layouts. "When are they suppose to get here?" Bumblebee queried. "Just a few days. We should get ready for their arrival." he said.

"Give it up Prime, no matter what we do for those 'bots we're always seen as "just a repairment crew." Ratchet snorted, crossing his arms. "But this our chance to actually show them that we're so much more than that Ratchet." he reasoned. The medibot scowled in disagreement but didn't argue any further. After a moment of thoughtful silence, they all turned away to head back to their rooms. Optimus was the last behind, making sure that the computer was off. He paused, however, on his way to his quarters." "Maybe we are something more,"

* * *

"Ready?" "As I'll ever be." Blitzwing nodded, sighing and rubbing his head before lifting up a black lever. The rest of their team mates stood behind them, ready to go. _"I can't believe I'm actually going through vith zhis!" _He groaned on the inside. He raised his finger over a dark red button. More like the color of dried blood, he noted. He glanced behind him. Starscream fixed him with a serious look before nodding slightly. Closing his optics, Blitzwing pressed the button.

Nothing. Not even a spark. Just the sound of the machine powering _down_. Right away, he felt a dozen stares drilling into the back of his head. "I swear, I did nozzing." "Of course, and in turn nothing happened!" Starscream spat. The black and purple Seeker just blinked and glanced at him. Hissing something under his breath, he got up and pacing around the controls and walking around the deck. Blitzwing didn't even move his place.

"It was perfect! What would cause it to just stop working without a chance!?" he finally screeched. The triple-changer blinked, calm as ever, before pulling up a glass screen on the panel. He scanned through it, almost bored, before he stopped typing, his optics growing wide. "Son of a SLAGGER!" He spat, finally getting angry. "What?" Everyone asked at the same time. "Itz…zhem.." he growled through gritted teeth. "Who?!" Starscream growled through his own gritted teeth. "Ze Elite Guard! Zhis is zheir doing!" he snapped.

All at once, they crowded around the screen to look. "Zhey are on zheir way here now! And zhey are blocking out our frequencies!" Starscream slammed his fist onto the screen, successfully cracking it. "Frag it all!!" "…What now?" Blackarachnia ventured. The magenta Seeker blinked and straightened up, recomposing himself. Taking a breath, he turned and slowly headed for the door. Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, and Lugnut unsurely followed him. He stood on the edge of the cliff, staring out at the forest, the nearly full moon casting a silvery sheen on his armor. His three comrades stood beside him.

"Starscream…?" Blitzwing questioned. "I…I don't know what to do now. But I suspect a very dark hour is coming, and soon."

* * *

_Somewhere out in the Galaxy…_

Megatron floated aimlessly in virtually the same spot. Not even Space would give him movement. On several occasions, he tried accesing his comm. Link to any Decepticon out there, but it was always static. It had been many weeks since his ex-second in command had been warped back to Earth, and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed having some sort of noise in the air-tight atmosphere. The leader's thoughts quickly turned dark again, thinking about how when, not if, but when he got back to Earth, he wouldn't rest until Optimus Prime lay dead and bloody at his feet, or at least Starscream.

Just these thoughts made a smile creep onto his faceplates. "You just wait Starscream, I'll have revenge, and you're the first on my list. Just as soon as I get out of this Primus forsaken place!" he spat. Out of boredom, he accessed his link again and searched absently for a signal. Just as he was about to close out, a small blip flashed across his screen. He froze and studied it more closely, thinking it was some sort of mistake. But no, according to his scanners, a Decepticon warship was heading for his coordinates. "It can't be…" He finally exited out of his communications systems after the sound of engines reached his audios. His peripheral vision just barely could make out the sharp purple edges of the warship, an almost perfect copy of the Nemesis. "I know that ship…" he muttered to himself. By the sounds of it, the engines slowed, and he felt a gravity like force pulling him upward. He waited patiently until solid metal floor was beneath his feet. A pair of mechanical pincers reached down from the short ceiling to pry inside his stasis cuffs. With a subtle click, they popped open and clattered to the ground. "Always has been very loyal…" Megatron murmured to himself as he stepped on the cuffs on his way towards the main deck, cracking the restraints on his way out.

He walked purposefully through the hall, ideas and various plans flashing and drifting through his processor. He smiled as he emerged into the main room. It was exactly like the old Nemesis, Except a lone, shadowed figure stood at the front of the ship. He smirked and made his way over.

When they stood in front of each other, the smaller 'bot bowed. "My liege," His smirk grew bigger. "Ah, my most loyal soldier, Shockwave. Good to see you again. I must thank you for my rescue." Shockwave nodded his head. "Anything for you my liege." Megatron just nodded before walking back and sitting in the main, throne-like chair at the helm of the room. "When is our arrival to be scheduled." "Just a few short solar cycles my Lord." "Do they know we are coming?" Shockwave shook his head. "They do not my Liege." Megatron folded his hands in front of his face, just his burning red optics focused on the faraway blue smudge that was Earth. "Good. Set a straight course for Earth. No stopping."

The one-eyed 'con nodded. "Yes sir." Megatron narrowed his optics, thinking about how there was so much that needed to be done and carried out. He simply said,

"We have work to do."

* * *

**That's right! Megatron is back, and he's got some bad things up his sleeves. And that's right, I did lie! There WILL be a sequel for A Day in the Life, coming very soon, and it includes the following features. More action, love, war, background history, Sari/Starscream friendship, more bonding time with the Decepticons, romance, betrayal, and much more! And I've had this sequel in my mind ever since the very early chapters of ADITL, so that's why it came out choppy and unsure at times. It will also include: appearances by every character featured on the show, occasional songs for chapters, spaces between sentences for easy reading while the characters are talking, and special quotes to describe each chapter. I will get writing on chapter 1 of the sequel as soon as possible. Quite possibly Wednesday and Thursday afternoon. Just in time for the Season 3 premiere! **

**Anyway, I'll see you soon my TFA fans! **


End file.
